


Love Knows No Age

by R2girl07



Series: Love Knows No Age [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 70,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: Jensen Ackles' younger sister Taylor Nicole Ackles is about to be 18. She's also had a major crush on Richard Speight Jr. ever since she saw him on Supernatural for the first time. She's met just about everyone. Jared, Misha, Rob, Jim, Mark P., Mark S., Matt, Ruth, Kim, and Bri.  Fate steps in when Jensen has a bbq at his house for his birthday. She meets Richard and she begins to fall for him, little does she know he falls for her too. What will happen?
Relationships: Richard Speight Jr./Original Female Character(s), Rob Benedict/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love Knows No Age [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850851
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Guys this is my first time posting anything on this site so please be kind. I have several stories on Wattpad so I thought I'd share one on here. This story is completely made up. The character Taylor is made up. I have nothing against Richard's beautiful wife or kids. I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks!

Taylor Nicole Ackles  
17 years old  
Birthday:March 3, 1997  
Light brown wavy hair past her butt  
Sea green eyes  
5'3

Taylor Nicole Ackles isn't your every day ordinary 17 year old girl. Yes she goes to public school and hangs out with her friends on the weekends but she's the little sister of Jensen Ackles. Yes the Jensen Ackles the one and only man that plays Dean Winchester on the hit TV show Supernatural. There is a 23 year age difference between the two them. Their parents had her late in life. She was kind of unplanned. She was born March 3, 1997 which made her 8 when Supernatural first aired back in 2005. She grew up watching Supernatural. She had met just about all the cast. Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins, Rob Benedict, Mark Shepherd, Mark Pellegrino, Matt Cohen, Kim Rhodes, Brianna Buckmaster, and Ruth Connell. The one person she always dreamed of meeting she had not...Richard Speight Jr. She'd had a major crush on him since he first appeared on Supernatural in 2007.

Jensen never knew but his wife Danneel knew and she was pretty sure Jared, Misha and Rob knew to. Spending spring break with Jensen and Danneel may turn out to be one of the greatest things that happens to her.


	2. Spring Break

Taylor's POV

Tomorrow was the last day of school before spring break which meant Jensen and my birthday would be coming up soon. His on March 1 and mine two days later on March 3. I'll be 18. Jensen had sent me a text earlier in the week telling me to ask Mom if i could come stay with him for the next two weeks. I walked in the house and straight to the kitchen where my mom was cooking dinner. "Hey mom do you need help?" I ask as i give her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles at me and says "You can set the table. Your brother Josh is coming so set a place for him to." I grab four plates and four cups out of the cabinet, then grab the silverware and head to the table and begin to set the table. "Mom have you given any more thought about me going to visit and stay with Jensen and Danneel tomorrow?"

I hear her sigh before she says "Taylor i don't think you need to go visit your brother right now, he's always so busy with work. Besides your 18th birthday is in a few days and i was hoping you'd be here to celebrate with us." I pout and whine "MOM that's why Jensen wants me to come stay so he can take me out to do something with him. I haven't seen him in over 3 months and I miss him and Danneel and JJ, Arrow, and Zep. Please Mom let me go. I promise i'll be good and i'll call you everyday. "Just as she's about to answer you hear Josh's voice say "Mom let her go, it'll be good for her to get away for a little while. You know she works hard in school. She deserves a little fun." You hold your breath and wait for her to respond she lets out a long sigh and says "Okay Taylor you can go. But Taylor Nicole you better listen to your brother and stay out of trouble and no parties you hear me! " You wince as she says your middle name but you run up to her and squeal saying "I promise mom i'll do all of that and thank you so much!!!" I look over at Josh and mouth Thanks to him. He mouths back your welcome TayTay!

Ugh! I hate the nickname my siblings gave me! Josh walks in and kisses mom and then me. He finishes helping me set the table. When we're finished setting the table I grab my phone and text Jensen to tell him the news.

Me: Hey J! She said I can come!! =D

After a few seconds he responds back.

Jensen: That's awesome! How'd you convince her? Seemed like when i texted her last night she wasn't gonna budge.

Me: We can thank Josh for that! He walked in and told mom that I deserved some time away and to have some fun since I stay so busy with school work!

Jensen: I'll have to call him later and thank him!

As I receive Jensen's last text mom says the food is ready just as dad walks in the door.

Me: I can't wait to spend two whole weeks with you, Danneel, and the kids! I'm so excited!! Well i let me go Dad just walked in the door and foods ready. See you tomorrow when I get there. Love you J! XOXO

Jensen: I know TayTay we're excited to. JJ has been asking all week is Aunt Taylor coming and Danneel is excited to have some extra hands for a few days. LOL! Give everyone my love! See you soon!! Love ya kid! XOXO

I put my phone away and sit at the table to eat with my mom, dad, and Josh. We talk about different things. Dad asks if I'm excited to be going to see Jensen. I grin and say "Yes!!" When we finish eating I help my mom clean the dishes and put them up. After we are done I say "I'm gonna go finish packing! I love you mom and thanks for letting me go!" She pulls me to her before saying "I can't believe my baby is going to be 18 in a few days! I love you baby girl!" She lets me go and says "go get packing tomorrow gonna be a hectic day."

I go finish packing. I had started to pack in hopes my mom would let me go, good luck I did! As I finish packing the last of the things I need, I jump as I hear Josh's voice behind me. "You owe me one kid!" I laugh and jump into his arms like i did as a kid, he catches me and spins me around! As he puts me back down I look at him and say "Thanks so much Josh. I don't think she would have let me go if you hadn't said what you said. She is so protective!" Josh smirks saying "Your her last baby Taylor of course she's gonna be that way. Anyway I need to get going I have work in the in the morning. I just wanted to come say goodnight and tell you have fun and stay out of trouble! Love you kid!" He hugs me tightly and walks to my door. He pauses in the doorway and looks back at me with a smirk on his face "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" We both laugh as he leaves to head home. I decided to take a quick shower and I climb into my bed. I fall asleep thinking about tomorrow. I'm so excited!!

School the next day drags. It feels like 2:45 will never get here. As I'm sitting in Geometry Class waiting on the bell to ring I'm talking with one of my friends Hannah. She asks me if I'm excited to be going stay with Jensen for 2 weeks. I grin and say "Hell yes i am!! I haven't seen Jensen in forever and I miss him!" She sighs saying "you're so lucky. You have a hot brother who plays on Supernatural and you get to hang out with Jared, Misha, Mark, and Rob all the time." I smile saying "I guess i am pretty lucky except the one person I wanna met I haven't yet! He's always busy with something else when Jensen has get together." Hannah giggles knowing exactly who I'm talking about. "You would happen to be talking about Richard Speight Jr. would you! Who knows Tay maybe you'll get lucky! Maybe ya'll will even date and fall in love!" I laugh saying "Yeah right!" The bell rings and i jump out of my seat I quickly hug Hannah and tell her I'll text her when I land in Vancouver. I rush to my locker and put my books in it and grab my phone and start to head outside where my mom and dad are waiting to bring me to the airport. I hear my phone ding in my pocket as I pull it out I see it's a text from Jensen!

Jensen: Hey kid! Can't wait to see you in a couple of hours! Love your big bro!! XOXOXO

Me: I can't wait either J! Love you! XOXOXO

As we drive to the airport my mom gives me a list of rules and cries saying how much she's gonna miss me while I'm gone. I smile and say "Mom it's only two weeks and I'll be with Jensen so you know nothing bad i s gonna happen. I don't know who's more protective you or him!" She laughs saying "Both of your brothers love you very much and would give you the world if they could and Mackenzie loves you too!"

As we pull into the airport parking lot my mom starts crying again as we walk to check in my bags. After we check in my bags we hear an announcement come over the speakers that my flight is about to board. They walk me to the terminal and we wait about ten minutes before they announce that they now board first class passengers. I jump up ready to get to Vancouver so the fun can begin. I hug my parents and tell them I love them and I'll call everyday! I walk to the lady at the door hand her my ticket and I walk to the plane. I board the plane and wait for everyone else to board. We start to take off and the flight attendant goes though the steps of what to do in case of an emergency. When she is finished she announces we can now unbuckle seat belts and move about the cabin. I smile as I pull out my headphones and IPhone. I put on Louden Swain on! I love Rob and his band there so awesome! I pull out my pillow from my carry on bag and get comfy! I doze off! The next thing i know the flight attendant is waking me saying that i need so fasten my seat belt we are about to land! I buckle my seat belt looking out my window! I smile and think to myself Vancouver here i come!


	3. The Flight and Getting Settled

Jensen's POV

I was waiting at the airport for Taylor's flight to land. It should be any minute now. As I'm waiting can't help but think back to when my parents brought Taylor home! Will it really be 18 years in a few days! It seems like only yesterday I was holding her for the first time. She was a surprise baby! My parents didn't plan to have anymore kids after they had Josh, Mac, and I but I guess fate had other plans. Taylor may have been unplanned but she was never unwanted. She has always been a free spirited kid! She's super smart, she makes straight A's in high school. I remember mom calling me to say that she was pregnant again. I was 19 years old at the time. Meaning that there would be a 19 year gap between us! From the moment I laid eyes on Taylor in the hospital I loved that little girl. She was only a few hours old but she had us all wrapped around her tiny fingers and she still does to this day. I'd do anything for Taylor and she knows it! Don't get me wrong I love Josh and Mackenzie too and I'd do anything for them to but Taylor was always different. Maybe it was the age difference between us. I've always been super protective of her. She means the world to me and I sure as hell have missed her! I'm snapped out of my thoughts when i hear Taylor scream my name!! I look up to see her running towards me. She drops her bag and leaps into my arms! I catch her and spin her around just like i did when she was a kid. She giggles and i put her back down she says "I've missed you so much J! I don't have anyone to torture cuz Josh is such a cry baby and Mac is always busy!"

Taylor's POV

As i get off the plane I look around the busy airport for Jensen! I spot him sitting in a chair along the far wall. He looks like he's deep in thought. I wonder what he's thinking about. As i get closer i yell out "J!!!" He looks up and smirks at me. I start to sprint toward him, when i get close enough I drop my carry on bag and leap into his arms and he catches me and spins me around like he did when i was a kid. I can't help but giggle as he puts me down i smile and say "I've missed you so much J! I don't have anyone to torture cuz Josh is such a cry baby and Mac is always busy!" He laughs saying "I've missed you to kid and so has Danneel and the kids! JJ is so excited your staying. Danneel text me earlier and said that its all JJ has talked about today." I smile as he picks up my bag, we go get my other bags and then we start walking to his car. "I've missed her too and Arrow and Zeppelin! I bet they are so big now!" He smiles saying "They are growing like weeds!" We get to his car he opens my door, I climb in and he shuts the door and puts my bags in the truck and gets in the drivers seat starting the engine we drive off to the house their staying in while they film. The car ride to his house is quit as we listen to the radio and I look out the window taking everything in. "It's so pretty here." I say as we pass scenery. Jensen smiles and says "Yeah i guess it is!" I laugh as I realize he probably sees this everyday.

We pull into a driveway and before Jensen even turns off the engine JJ is running out of the house followed by Danneel holding Arrow and Zeppelin. Jensen steps out of the car first as JJ is running towards us he bends down holding out his arms thinking she is going to run to him but at the last minute JJ zooms past him and runs straight into my arms screaming "AUNT TAY TAY!! I MISS YOU!! I LOVE YOU!!" As I hug her tight I say "I've missed you to Munchkin and I love you soo much!" I can't help but laugh as Jensen says "Oh that's how it's gonna be then JJ!!" She looks over at Jensen and very honestly says "I see you all the time daddy! I love Aunt TayTay cuz I don't never see her! "Jensen pouts as Danneel walks over to us carrying the twins. I hug her saying "Hey Danneel I've missed you! " I can't help but smile when Zepp reaches out for me. I take him from her and hug him as he smiles at me. Then i give Arrow a kiss on the forehead. Jensen laughs saying "Okay lets go inside!" He grabs my bags from the trunk as Danneel and I start to walk to the house with the kids. When we get inside JJ pulls on my shirt saying "Aunt TayTay you wanna come play with me!" Danneel laughs and says "JJ sweetheart Aunt TayTay just got here why don't we let her get settled in and then maybe she will want to play okay. I imagine she's a little tired from her flight." JJ pouts but nods and runs up the stairs just as Jensen is walking in with my bags. He looks at me smiling as he says "You ready to go see your room for the next two weeks kid!" I grin and say "Heck yes!!!" We walk up the stairs and into a room with a huge bed with a joining bathroom. Danneel walks up behind you and says "We figured you like this room because it has it's own bathroom so you don't have to worry about the kids barging in on you." Jensen sets your bags on the bed and then grabs Zeppelin from before saying "We will leave you to unpack and rest if you want. We will be downstairs if you need us! Love you kid! Glad your here!!"

Once they left me i began to unpack my clothes and put them away. I took my makeup and toiletry bag into the bathroom and i was wowed. The bathroom was huge! It had a huge garden tub against one wall and a shower on the other. Then a huge counter and of course the toilet! I set my bags on the counter top and then I hear my phone buzzing in the bedroom. I run to see who it is. I look and see it's a text from my mom.

Mom: Taylor did you make it safely? Are you at Jensens? Why haven't you called me?!?!?

Me: Hey mom, I landed about 40 minutes ago I'm at Jensen's now unpacking all my stuff. Sorry I didn't let you know i made it safety I was busy saying hello to everyone!

Mom: Okay Sweetheart I'm glad you made it safely. I miss you already! I'll let you finish unpacking! I love you baby girl! Call me when your settled in! XOXOXO

Me: I miss you too mom!! I will call soon!! I love you too!! Thank you again for letting me come even though i know you didn't want too!! XOXOXOXO

After I get everything unpacked I decide to take a bath! I grab some clean panties and bra and my favorite jammies that have Richard Speight Jr on them. I go into the bathroom and look for a towel. I turn the water on and lock the door. I get undressed and climb in the tub. I relax as I think to myself I could get used to this! I wonder if mom would let me live with Jensen and Danneel? After about 10 minutes I decide I better get out. I get out and get dressed. I realize I'm hungry so I head down the stairs to find Jensen and Danneel watching TV as the kids play on the floor. JJ looks up and sees me and runs to me! "Aunt TayTay can you play with me now." As Danneel looks back my stomach growls, they all laugh as Danneel gets off the couch and walks to me saying "Come on Taylor lets go get you something to eat and while you eat we can catch up! Nice jammies by the way!" As she says it Jensen looks back seeing my jammies and he rolls his eyes saying "Really Taylor?? Richard?? He's such a dork!" I feel my cheeks flush and Danneel pulls me to the kitchen before Jensen has time to notice. She pulls out stuff to make sandwiches. As i start to make myself a sandwich she starts talking. "So Taylor what's been going on? How've you been? You have a boyfriend back home or are you still hoping to snag a certain archangel/trickster?" She says the last part with a wink causing me to blush more. As i continue to make my sandwich I begin to answer her questions. "I haven't really been up to much besides school. I've been good i guess and no I don't have a boyfriend." I chose not to mention the last part and she giggled when I didn't. "So I'm assuming from the jammies you still have a thing for Richard?!?" I feel my cheeks blushing again as I nod! She smiles at me, "Don't worry Taylor your secret is safe with me. I won't tell Jensen about it!"

You jump as you hear Jensen's voice say "You won't tell me about what??" My cheeks blush more as Jensen walks over to Danneel and wraps his arms around her. "Taylor why are your cheeks so red you feeling okay?" I hear Jensen ask me the question but I can't answer it or better yet I don't know how to answer it. Thankfully Danneel saves me by saying something to change the subject. Jensen shrugs and says "So TayTay you wanna come to set with me tomorrow? I know Jared, Misha, and Rob are missing you!" As I swallow my food I almost scream "I'd love to go to set with you!" Jensen smiles and says okay be ready for 7:00.


	4. Richard? Party?

I woke up at 5:00 the next morning to get ready to go to set with Jensen! I was so excited to hang out on set all day with Jared, Misha, and Rob! I started on my makeup it took me about 30 minutes to do it. Then I decided to straighten my hair that took about an hour since I have thick wavy hair naturally! When I was done with my hair I went to the huge walk in closet and decided to wear a Brown off the shoulder button up with my a pair of my favorite jean shorts and some white sandals.

By the time I got done I heard a knock on my door and Jensen asking if I was ready to go. I grab my phone and open the bedroom door saying "Yes ready." Jensen glares at me. I think to myself I already know what's coming...my shorts are to short. Sure enough the next words out of his mouth "Those shorts are a bit short don't you think." I roll my eyes and walk around him and say "NO I DON'T NOW LETS GO!" I hear him mumble something under his breath probably something to do with my shorts. I swear sometimes he acts more like my dad than my brother. We got in his car and drove to the set where Jensen showed me around a little bit before it got to crowded then we started to walk to his trailer. As we were walking I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I couldn't help but grin as i heard Jared's voice say "Taylor is that you! Where the hell have you been!! It's been ages!!" I turn and run to him and he picks me up off the ground hugging me a little to tightly. "Jared I can't breathe!" He sets me down saying "Sorry, so Jensen told me you're staying with him and Danneel for two weeks. You have to come to the party Rich is throwing next Saturday night!" My cheeks blush as I hear Jared mention Richard. He notices and grins. Thank Goodness my back was to Jensen and he couldn't see. Before I could answer Jared, Jensen was already answering for me. "Jar are you crazy there's no way in hell I'm letting Taylor go to a party thrown by Rich! You know how wild his parties get!" I'm a little bummed that Jensen doesn't want me to go to the party and Jared notices it. Jensen starts walking to his trailer. Jared puts his arm around my waist as we start to walk and he whispers so Jensen can't hear him. "I'll talk to him and try to convince him to let you go." I smile and mouth thanks to him as we get to Jensen's trailer. Jensen walks in followed by Jared. As I'm about to walk up the steps I hear two more familiar voices! "That can't be my sweet Tayser!" I hear Rob yell out at me. To which Misha responds "No Rob that can't be her! Taylor is just a little girl!" I grin as I turn and run to the both of them! I leap into Rob's arms and twirls me around. "I've missed you Tayser! When did you grow up! I can't believe you'll be 18 Friday!" As he puts me down I leap into Misha's arms and he twirls me too. "Taylor you need to stop growing making me feel old." He sets me back down and I laugh hearing "Jared say You are old Misha." Misha looks at Jared and says "That's not funny Jared!"

I turn and walk with my arms linked in Misha and Robs as we make our way to Jensen's trailer. Once we are all inside. I notice Rob look over at Misha and wink. "So Tayser are you going to Rich's party next Saturday?" Before I can say or do anything Jensen yells "FOR FUCK SAKE! SHE'S NOT GOING TO RICH'S PARTY! THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING MY BABY SISTER GO TO ONE OF RICH'S PARTIES." Everyone is in shock, no one says anything. Rob looks over at me and see that I'm upset. Rob has always been able to read me like an open book. He was the first one to figure out that i had a crush on Richard. He swore he wouldn't tell a soul. The first time I met him he started calling me Tayser and it stuck. I can't really remember why he started to call me that though. "Tayser you wanna take a walk with me to makeup?" I give him a small forced smile and nod. He gets up and holds his hand out for me, I take it and walk out Jensen's trailer with him. As we start to walk to makeup neither of us say anything. I feel tears start to fall down my cheeks. Rob notices and pulls me to sit with him on a bench. "Tayser look at me." I stare at my feet not wanting him to see me cry. He puts his hand under my chin and pulls my face up so I'm forced to look into his sky blue eyes. "Tayser what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I look into his eyes for a moment before looking down. "Rob why does Jensen have to be so protective? He's worse then our dad is! You know how long and how much I've wanted to meet Richard. He's having a party and I can't go because Jensen is so protective!" More tears flow down my cheeks as Rob pulls my face back up again forcing me to look at him again. "Tayser I feel like your my own kid! Heck I've known you most of your life and I know how much you wanna meet Rich and I promise you I will do everything in my power to convince Jensen to let you go next Saturday. Okay now where is my smile! Don't make me bring Chuck out!" He says the last part with a chuckle causing me smile. "There's my beautiful smile." I hug him tightly and say "Rob I don't know what I'd do without you! Thanks!" He squeezes me taking my breath away. "Your welcome Tayser!"

As I pull away i say why don't we take a picture to post to twitter. He smiles taking out his phone. We take a few serious ones then a bunch of silly ones but as we are about to tweet them Misha shows up saying that Makeup is looking for Rob. Rob sends me the pictures and tells me to tweet them. He hugs me once more and runs off with Misha to makeup. As I watch them disappear my phone dings. I pull it out of my pocket and see the photos Rob and i just took. I open my twitter app and begin to upload the photos making sure to tag Rob! While the photos are uploading i write a caption to go with them.

@RobBenedict Rob Benedict truly is a God send! He's the sweetest guy around. He'll make you laugh when you don't think you can. Thanks Rob! Your the best! XOXOXO #robbenedictrules

As the last picture loads and it finishes posting to twitter you get another message and you see its from Jensen.


	5. The Tweet

I open the message from Jensen. 

Jensen: Hey Tay you okay? Pellegrino said he saw you crying on a bench with Rob?

Me: Hey J. I'm fine just emotional! That time of the month.

I lied to him yeah but there was no way I could tell him the truth

Jensen: Oh ok! Love you Kid! XOXO

Me: Love you too J!

I decide to walk back to Jensen's Trailer and wait for him. I get to his trailer and walk in and collapse onto his couch! My phone sends a notification so i pull it out my pocket thinking its Rob or someone else responding to the tweet . When i see what it is my mouth falls open and I drop my phone! Richard Speight Jr. commented on the tweet I tweeted with Rob earlier! I pick up my phone off the floor and with a shaky hand I click on the twitter notification and begin to read it. 

@RobBenedict Hey Bobbo who's the cutie in the picture! You been holding out on me man! LOL!! 

I sit there in shock! Did Richard Speight Jr. call me a cutie!

I exit out of twitter and pull up Robs name in my text messages. I send him a message! 

Me: ROB!!!! ARE YOU BUSY....I NEED YOU=o

I wait for him to respond back...after 10 minutes he responds back

Robster: Hey Tayser! In between filming whats wrong!

Me: Have you seen the tweet of the pictures we took?!?!? I'm freaking out!!!

Robster: I've been busy filming haven't had a chance to look I'll look at them later!

Me: ROB!! Richard comment...I'm freaking out!! Go read now!! 

I send the message and wait for Rob answer back but he doesn't. I send another message.

Me: Rob!! Ahh!! Please Rob!!! 

Me: Rob!! 

Rob's POV

I'd been filming my scenes with Jared and Jensen. I saw that Taylor tweeted the photos but I haven't had a chance to look at them. They give us a 10 minute break to get some water. I go look at my phone and see i have messages from Taylor. 

Tayser: ROB!!!! ARE YOU BUSY....I NEED YOU=o

Me: Hey Tayser! In between filming whats wrong!

Tayser: Have you seen the tweet of the pictures we took?!?!? I'm freaking out!!!

Me: I've been busy filming haven't had a chance to look I'll look at them later!

Tayser: ROB!! Richard comment...I'm freaking out!! Go read now!!

I wait for a response but she doesn't respond back and i have to go back and film more. I put my phone back in my chair and go start shooting the last of the scenes for the day. After about 30 more minutes Robert Singer yells cut, telling us we can head home thats all for today. I pick up my phone and see about 20 messages from Taylor! 

Tayser: Rob!! Ahh!! Please Rob!!!

Tayser: Rob!! 

Tayser: =O =O =O

Tayser: Rob!! Help me! I'm freaking out...he commented on the photos!! 

Tayser: Rob!!!!! ='( 

Tayser: Robert!! Patrick!! Benedict!! Please!!

Tayser: Rob!! 

Tayser: Rob!! hyperventilating now! 

Tayser: Rob!! where are you i need you!!!

Tayser: Rob!! 

Tayser: Rob!! 

Tayser: Rob!! 

Tayser: Rob!! 

Tayser: Rob!! 

Tayser: Rob!! 

Tayser: Rob!!

Tayser: Rob!!

Tayser: Rob!! 

Tayser: Rob!! 

Tayser: Rob!! Please!!! 

After seeing her messages I go look at the tweet and laugh at some of the photos and I tear up reading the message she put with it!! I retweet it saying. 

@tayackles87 My Sweet Sweet Tayser! Your a bright star! Your smile lights up a room!! Thanks for making me tear up with that message. Always smile my sweet sweet Tayser! Never let anyone take your smile away! I'll bring Chuck out and we all know what a dick he can be!! LOL!!! 

I press the retweet button and go read the comment that has Taylor freaking out. I laugh reading knowing that its totally something that Rich would say. I decide to comment back with

@dicksp8jr Hey Rich wouldn't you like to know!! She's the sweetest most lovable girl there is! To bad you don't know her!! =P I decide to text Taylor back before she has a panic attack.

Me: Hey Tayser...just getting all your messages...I was filming...we're done now...i just read Rich's comment....meet me at the bench we were at this morning and we can talk.

Taylor's POV

While waiting for Rob to text back I get two more notifications from twitter. I open twitter again I see that Rob retweeted the photos and I smile as I read his message. Then i see he commented back to Richard!! My smile fades as read what he wrote back!! He's joking with him...this is serious!! My phone dings its a text from Rob wanting me to meet him at the bench we were at this morning! I text him back saying I'm on my way! I walk to the bench and see Rob sitting there. He smiles when he sees me but I'm angry with him! "Rob why are you joking this is serious!!! Why'd you comment back to him!!!" He laughs! "Rob!!!! It's not funny!!! I'm freaking out!!" He grabs my arm and pulls me down on the bench next to him! My breath is heavy from freaking out! Rob takes my face in his hands and says "Tayser look at me!" I look into his sky blue eyes. "Breath in, Breath out. Relax and calm yourself. I promise you you're making more out of Rich's comment then need be. So he thinks your cute...I look at that as a good thing!" As he finishes his last sentence my breathing slows and he removes his hands from my face. My phone dings it's Jensen! 

Jensen: Tay! Where are you? You ready to leave? Come on! 

Me: I'm talking with Rob. I'll be there in a few minutes. 

I look at Rob and say "That was Jensen he's ready to go." Rob smiles at me saying "Better get going then before he goes off again." I get up and Rob walks me back to Jensen's trailer. 


	6. Emotional Rollercoaster

Rob puts my arm through his as we make our way back to Jensen's trailer. As we make it there we see Jensen coming out and lock it. He turns to see Rob and me walking arms linked and smirks. "You ready Taylor?' I nod as Rob pulls me in for a hug and whispers "If you need me Tayser you know how to reach me!" He pecks my cheek and squeezes me. He turns and walks away before saying "I need to get home to Mollie and the kids!" Jensen and I walk to his car and we get in. He starts the engine as we drive it's silent until Jensen looks over at me and says "What's going on between you and Rob? The two of you have been kinda hangin out a lot." I don't say anything at first until he look over at me again. "J it's nothing, I've just had a lot on my mind and he's been helping me." He pulls off the road and looks at me again. "Taylor I'm your brother you know you can come to me right! Be honest with me, is there something between you and Rob. Misha said he saw Rob holding your face earlier!" As I look over at my brother who is looking at me with a very serious look on his face. I can't help it I just burst out laughing as I say "Ewwwww gross J!! I swear there is nothing like that between Rob and I! He's just helping me deal with some stuff that I can't talk to you about." He smirks say "Okay Kid!"

He starts the car and we head back to the house. My phone vibrates i look at it, its a text from Hannah!

NahNah: OMG!!! How come you didn't tell me about Richard posting on your tweet!

I sigh.

Me: I'm still trying to process it.

NahNah: This is big...He said your cute!!! 

Me: Yeah...Don't wanna talk about it...I'm tired...TTYL! Night!! XOXO

NahNah: Oh Okay! night XOXO

I could hear the disappointment coming from Hannah. I sighed and turned off my phone. So "J what you wanna do tomorrow for your birthday?" He smirks. If he wasn't my brother I'd probably swoon at him. "I was thinking since we don't have to shoot tomorrow that I could invite Jared, Misha, Rob and maybe Rich over and have a bar b que. I've already asked Jared and Misha and their coming with their families. Gonna text Rob and Rich when we get home." I smile saying "That sounds like fun!" My stomach gets butterflies thinking of Richard! "So how's it feel knowing your about to be 37 tomorrow!" He chuckles. "Makes me feel old as hell, especially since i know that in two days you're going to be 18! When did you grow up!" Taylor I swear I still see an annoying little sister crying because you couldn't have your way! I laugh as I say "You are getting old Jensen but I still love you!: He pinches my arm and I slap him. We laugh as we pull into the drive. I get out and I say I'm tired I'm going to go straight to bed. He hugs me and says "Okay kid, I'm going to call Rich and see if he wants to come tomorrow. If you want you can ask Rob." I nod and walk in the door as Jensen sits on the porch and calls Richard. 

I pause at the door putting my ear to the door to hear what's going on outside. Jensen must have his phone on speaker because I hear his phone ringing. After the second ring I hear Richard's voice come over the phone with a Chinese accent. "Hello Panda Buffet how can I help you!" My heart skips hearing his voice. I hear Jensen laugh and say "Man you're so stupid!" Richard laughs! My gosh he has such a sexy laugh! I hear his voice again, "What's up J-man?" Jensen says "Not much Rich, You know my birthday is tomorrow. I was thinking since none of us have to film tomorrow that I could bar b que at my house. Jared, Misha are coming for sure. Still gotta ask Rob." There's a pause and then I hear Richard say "I'll be there J-man. I don't have any plans!" They say goodbye and hang up! I run up the stairs to my room and close the door. I pace back and forth freaking out because tomorrow Richard Speight Jr will be here!! What am I gonna do!! I grab my phone! I've gotta text Rob!

Rob's POV

I just got done eating with my Mollie, Calvin, and Audrey. They all headed upstairs to get ready for bed when I heard my phone buzz on the kitchen counter. I walk over and see it's a message from Taylor. 

Tayser: Rob! I'm Freaking out again! =O

I shake my head and smile this girl is gonna have a heart attack by the time she's 20 if she doesn't learn to chill! I respond back.

Me: Tayser remember what I told you, deep breaths in and out! Breath in.....Breath out....Breath in....Breath out.

I smile as i see her responding immediately.

Tayser: Rob!! RICHARD IS GOING TO BE HERE TOMORROW!! I'M FREAKING OUT!! HELP ME!! 

I think how did I know this was about Rich! 

Me: Tayser. What do you mean Richard is gonna be there tomorrow?

Tayser: Jensen is throwing a bar b que for his birthday...which you're invited to by the way. He just called Richard and he said he didn't have any plans that he'd be here.

Taylor's POV

I was literally freaking out waiting for Rob to answer back. I sighed with relief when I saw his message.

Robster: LOL! Okay! Relax! It will be fine. I'll be there. Mollie is going to visit her parents with Calvin and Audrey. Now go to sleep and I'll see tomorrow! Good night my Sweet Sweet Tayser!

Me: Rob you're a lifesaver! What would I do without you! Goodnight my Robster! 

As I send the message I hear a knock on my door. I yell come in. Jensen walks in and says "Richard is coming. Did you ask Rob?" I give him a little smile as my stomach turns in knots thinking about how the man I have crushed on for years will be here in the same house as me in a few hours. I don't realize that I'm just standing there until I hear Jensen's voice saying "Earth to Taylor! Hello! Did you ask Rob?" I snap out of it and smile saying "Yes he said he'll be here too."

Jensen smiles saying Cool. "I'm going to wake up around 8 and go get some stuff for the bar b que if you wanna come." I smile back at him. "I'd love to go with you. I'll see you in the morning J! night love you!" He walks out the room as he says "Night kid love you!" I change into my pjs and climb into bed. I toss and turn trying to get comfortable but it's no use I'm to nervous. So I lay there staring at the ceiling thinking about tomorrow! Just as I start to finally drift off to sleep my alarm on my phone goes off and I hear a little knock on my door. I yell come in and I see the door slowly creak open and see JJ standing there looking at me. "Good Morning Munchkin!" She smiles and runs to me and jumps on the bed saying" Aunt TayTay daddy says that he's having a party for his birthday today and that Uncle Jared , Aunt Gen, Shepard, Thomas, Odette , Uncle Misha, Aunt Vikki, West, Maison, Uncle Rob, and Uncle Rich are coming and that we have to go shopping!" I laugh as she takes a deep breath after saying everyone's names and say "I already knew that Munchkin."

JJ giggles and I hear Jensen yell for her to come downstairs and finish her breakfast! I smile and say "You better go Munchkin. Don't want him to come up here besides I need to get dressed." She jumps off the bed and runs out of the room. I stretch, then get up and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I pull my hair into a high ponytail and i put on t shirt and some jeans and my favorite pair of sandals. I grab my phone off the nightstand and head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and see Jensen struggling to get JJ to finish eating while holding a screaming Arrow as he tries to get Zepp to quit throwing food. I giggle saying "You look like you have your hands full. Where's Danneel?" Jensen looks up in panic mode and is about to say something when I hear Danneel's voice from behind me. She walks around me and over to Jensen grabbing screaming Arrow who's reaching out for her. As soon as Danneel takes Arrow from Jensen she stops screaming. I laugh as she says "J what happened I literally left the room for two minutes and its utter chaos in here." Jensen shrugs and looks at me saying "You ready!" I nod and we head to his car. We head to Walmart and Jensen grabs all kinds of different meats and plenty of fixings to go with them. As we check out and head back home. When we get back Jensen starts prepairing the meat to grill while I help Danneel with everything else. When Danneel and I finish we both tell Jensen we are heading up stairs to get ready. I go into my room. I decide to let my hair down and wear it natural today. I go to the closet and decide to wear my white crop top and jean short shorts with the brown sandals.

Jensen is going to freak out when he sees this outfit but I don't care. I head down the stairs as I hear the doorbell.


	7. Jensen's Birthday

As I get to the bottom of the stairs I yell "I got it!" I get to the door and open it to see Jared with Gen and their kids and Misha with Vicki and their kids standing there. I laugh as Jared and Misha give me a wolf whistle and I hear Jensen voice from behind me "Taylor Nicole what the hell are you wearing! Get upstairs and change now!!" I turn to glare at him and say "No Jensen i'm not changing. I'm an adult and I can wear what I want!" He sees I'm not going go change he tells everyone to come in. Jared and Misha follow Jensen outside the door to the backyard. The kids all run outside and find JJ where they play. Gen pulls me in for a hug and says "It's been a long time Taylor. How have you been?" I smile hugging her back. "It has been a long time Gen! I've missed you and the kids. I've been pretty good I guess. Just staying busy with school work and all. I'm a senior so I've got a lot going on now." I turn to Vicki who's just standing there. I hold out my hand for her. (I've only ever meet her a handful of times and we never really became close) "Hey Vicki how are you?" She smiles taking my hand and says "I've been good Taylor!" Just as she finishes her sentence Danneel walks down the stairs and hugs them both before we all head out to the backyard. As soon as we get outside I see JJ in the pool with Shepard, Thomas, West, and Maison. As soon as she sees me she says "Aunt TayTay come swim with us." I smile at her and say "I will later Munchkin I promise." As I finish my sentence I hear another wolf whistle and turn to see Rob standing on the patio. I start to run to him but then I look up and see who's walking out the patio door and I freeze. It's Richard Speight Jr! My stomach drops and my heart starts racing. He's even sexier in person.He's wearing a plaid dress shirt with some tight jeans. He's also wearing his glasses. I can't help but think he's so sexy when he wears his glasses. Rob stares at me for a minute obliviously waiting for his hug but when I'm frozen in place. He turns and sees Richard and smirks turning back to me. "Hey Tayser! You going to come give me a hug or has something else caught your eye." I glare at him causing him to laugh. I walk to him and hug him as he whispers "Tayser remember to relax and breathe. Just be yourself!" As he lets go I look up and see Richard staring at me. I panic for a moment until I feel Rob squeeze hand and i calm down!

JJ runs up to me pulling on my shorts. "Aunt TayTay will you come swimming with us now?" I smile and say "Yes munchkin just give me a minute." She nods and goes back to the pool! I go to the changing room and pull off my shorts and then my shirt. I regret wearing the bikini I put on. Its a very reveling black and red lace bikini!

I take a deep breath and walk out the changing room and run to the pool and jump in. I swim over to JJ, Shep, Tom, West, and Maison. JJ excitedly wraps her arms around my neck and yells "Yay! Aunt TayTay I love you so much!" I hear her say the words but I'm distracted because I can feel someone staring at me. I look up to see Rob and Richard on the patio talking but Richard isn't paying attention to Rob. I could swear it looks like he is staring at me. I feel my cheeks blush and my heart starts racing. He gives me a very sexy smirk before turning to talk to Rob again. Soon I feel other kids join JJ soon I have all of them on me. My attention goes back to them as they splash me. I continue to play with them until Jensen yells the foods ready. We all get out the pool and go sit at the picnic table. Rob sits next to me and I start to talk to him, then I feel someone sit next me. I look over and my breath catches as I see Richard's whiskey brown eyes starting into my sea green ones. I blush and turn back to Rob who only chuckles. We all start to eat. Every now and then I can feel Richard staring at me but I don't look up. 

Danneel looks over at me and says Taylor you wanna come hep me bring this stuff inside. I smile knowing she's wanting to go get the cake that we got for Jensen. I nod saying "I'd love to Danneel!" We grab the plates and head inside to the kitchen to grab the cake. "So Tay, I noticed you keep blushing every time Richard looks at you." I look up at her as I finish putting the candles on Jensen's cake. "Umm...I...yeah!" She laughs and says "Don't worry Jensen hasn't noticed. He's to busy joking with Jared and Misha. Let's get the cake out there." I smile and walk out the door as Danneel and I start singing "Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone starts to join in as Jensen looks up in surprise. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Jensen! Happy Birthday to you!!" I put the cake in front of him as JJ says "Daddy can I blow out the candles." Jensen smiles saying "Of course you can baby girl!" She excited claps her hands and blows out the candles. We all laugh. Danneel cuts the cake and hands it out to everyone. After a few minutes all the kids go get back in the pool. The rest of the day went by pretty much the same with me catching Richard staring at me and me blushing. As everyone started to leave I was glad. First Jared and Gen. Then Misha and Vicki. They all wish Jensen a Happy Birthday again before they leave. Then Richard says he has to leave. He hugs Rob and Jensen as he says Happy Birthday to Jensen he turns looking straight at me and gives me a his sexy smirk and a wink before he turns to leave. My cheeks blush again. Jensen decides to walk Richard out so I'm left outside with Rob!

Rob comes over to where i'm sitting and gives me a smirk as he sees my rosy cheeks he asks me "How you doin?" I smile at him and say "I'm okay I guess except every time I looked up Richard was looking at me."

Richard's POV

I arrived at Jensen's house for his party and when I walked out the patio door, I saw her. The girl from Rob's photos! She was even more beautiful in person and my gosh the outfit she was wearing that white crop top and blue jean short shorts. She has a gorgeous body. She was looking at Rob about to run and hug him then she looked up and saw me and she froze. I laughed softly as I heard Rob tell her "Hey Tayser! You going to come give me a hug or has something else caught your eye." She turned her attention back to Rob and walked giving him a hug. I could have swore I heard him whisper something about relaxing and being herself. He let her go and then JJ ran to her saying "Aunt TayTay will you come swimming with us now?" She told her yes and to give her a minute. She disappeared into the changing room. I started talking with Rob and when I looked back up I saw her coming out of the changing room in a very revealing red and black bikini. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She hurried running to the pool almost like she was embarrassed by her body. I watched her jump in the pool and as she resurfaced my heart fluttered. I could hear Rob talking but I had no clue what he was saying. I could't take my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. As i was looking at her she looked up and saw me watching her, I gave her a smirk and i couldn't have sworn I saw her cheeks blush. I had to get to know her. I turned my attention back to Rob. Occasionally glancing over at her sometimes catching her glancing back at me.

Jensen said the food was ready. I saw her go sit next to Rob so I decided to go sit on her other side. She noticed me sit and turned to look over at me. Her beautiful sea green eyes lock with mine and her cheeks turn red as she hurries to look away. 

Jared and Misha leave. I look at my watch and decide its time I leave myself. I hug Rob and Jensen and wish him Happy Birthday. He says "I'll walk you out man." He walks back into the house I start to follow him but before I get inside I turn and wink at her and this time I can clearly see her cheeks flush. I see Rob walk over to her and they start talking. On the drive home i can't get her out of my head. I decide to text Rob for her number. I pull my phone out of my pocket.

Me: Hey Bobbo! I know this is weird but do you have her number?

As send the message I realize I don't even know her name. I know Rob called her Tayser but I think that's a nickname. Rob sends a message back almost immediately.

Rob:Hey Rich I'm assuming your talking about Taylor.. lol. Yes I do have it?

Me: Can I have it I'd like to text her.

Rob: Yeah man! It's 1-987-345-6754 . Rich man be careful with her heart! You hurt her I'll hurt you! and Jensen is her older brother so be careful!

Me: I promise I will be careful. It's just that since that day I saw on Twitter I haven't been able to get her out of my head! I never expected to see her today man. But when I her today I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I've never felt the way I felt looking at her. I thought my heart was gonna beat out of my chest man!

Rob: That's cool man...I know for a she likes for you. But like I said man just be careful Rich! She's young man... she's gonna be 18 Friday.. She doesn't have much experience when it comes to love or the opposite sex!

Me: I promise Rob I won't hurt her! I just want to get to know her.


	8. Strange Number

Taylor's POV

After Rob said goodbye to every one it was late and I decided to go upstairs and take a bath. I decide to use my bath oils to help me relax some. I couldn't help but think about how Richard kept watching me. I don't know who long I was in the tub but when I finally got out of the tub the water was cold and my toes were wrinkly. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out the bathroom to get dressed. I walk to the dresser and I hear my phone ding. I walk over pick it up, I have a text message but i don't recognize the number. I open the text and read it.

Unknown Number: Hello Gorgeous! How's your night going?

Me: Umm...it's going okay....but who is this?? 

Unknown Number: Oh come on gorgeous... Let's just say you looked absolutely stunning in those shorts today... and that bathing suit was a killer.

My heart starts beating fast and I get butterflies in my stomach. It's Richard!! But how did he get my number???

Me: Richard Speight Jr.??? 

Unknown Number: LOL! You got it Gorgeous... but please call me Rich.

I feel my heart beat faster and the butterflies appear again. I decide to save his number right now. 

Me: Ok...How did you get my number?? and why are you texting me??

Rich: LOL! I got it from Rob. Isn't it obvious why I'm texting you Gorgeous. You probably noticed I couldn't keep my eyes off of you today. 

Me: I might have noticed you staring a few times. 

Rich: Oh come on Gorgeous, I saw you blushing when you looked at me a few times. I'd like to get to know you if that's ok. 

I realize I'm still in my towel. I text him back smiling while thinking to myself is this a dream...Is Richard Speight Jr. really texting me.

Me: That sounds good. I'd like to get to know you too. Can you give me a minute... I was sorta getting out of the tub when you text so I kinda only have a towel on. 

I set my phone down and before i can walk away I hear it ding. I look down and see he sent a text.

Rich: :-P Oh...Probably shouldn't say this but I can't help myself...I bet your so even more stunning without your clothes on. 

I feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I read his message...did Richard Speight Jr. just hint about seeing me naked.

Rich: Your not responding...Did I overstep my bounds??? If I did I'm sorry. I'll be more of a gentleman I promise.

I'm at my dresser pulling out a t-shirt when I hear my phone ding again. I pull my supernatural T-shirt 

I walk to my bed and read his message. I smile and I don't know why I do but take a picture of myself standing in the mirror with nothing on but the T-shirt that barley covers my butt and my shorts and I say "You like my shirt??" I send it to him and wait for his response. A few minutes pass and I think maybe I shouldn't have sent it. Then he messages back.

Rich: Umm....Wow! You have such an amazing body! Btw I love the shirt but I can't help but think about what's on underneath it. I know I just met you but I feel a connection. I'd like if we could text and hang out some. 

Me: =D I know I feel the same way..BTW do I get a picture??

Rich: LOL! I don't know why you want a picture me but I'm just walking into my house. Give me a minute and I'll send one.

I wait for him to send me a picture. After a few minutes my phone dings I open messages and see this photo! 

As I see the photo my heart flutters. I'm staring at the photo thinking to myself when I get another message i open it.

Rich: Did I scare you away...LOL! 

I grin! 

Me: No never Richard! Just admiring the picture. 

Rich: Well gorgeous as much as I'm enjoying talking with you I should probably get to sleep...long day of shooting tomorrow. You should come with Jensen to set. Good night Gorgeous! I hope I get to see you again soon! 

Me: Good night Richard! I'll try to convince Jensen to let me come with him to set. I hope I see you soon too! =P

I fell asleep dreaming of Richard laying next to me running his all over my body and kissing me passionately. He runs his hand up my thigh and under my shirt stopping right before my vagina. I let out a soft moan causing him to continue to rise his hand so its resting on my lace panties... he groans as he feels the lace and begins to move my panties aside and just as he's about to insert a finger I hear my alarm go off and i'm awakened panting and sweaty with my fingers inside myself. I lay there for a minute trying to process everything. Did I seriously just have a wet dream about Richard?? I decide to get up and take a shower. When i'm done I get dressed into a white shirt with black stripes and jean shorts with pink tennis shoes. I decide to put my hair in a ponytail and wear a baseball cap.

When I'm done getting dressed I hear my phone ding. I grab it seeing Richard sent me a message causing me to blush thinking about my dream.

Rich: Good morning Gorgeous! I hope you slept good and hopefully I'll see you on set!

Me: Good morning Rich! I slept okay! I'm going talk to Jensen now. I'll let you know what he says. TTYL! 

I head downstairs and into the kitchen where Danneel is feeding Arrow and Zepp while JJ feeds herself. I start to ask where Jensen is but before i can Jensen walks in behind me still in his pjs. "Good morning everyone! Jensen can I go set with you today?" He stretches giving me a weird look as he says "Sure kid, I'll go get dressed." Once Jensen is out of earshot Danneel looks up from feeding the twins and says "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain someone that was here last night would it." I blush and say I don't know what your talking about. She glares at me before saying "Come on Taylor, it was obvious the two of you couldn't keep your eyes off one another." I get a panicked look on my face and she smiles. "Relax Jensen didn't notice! But if I were you I'd be careful. If anything does happen I wouldn't keep it from Jensen for to long."

I grin. "Danneel I have to tell someone!! Last night after everyone left I got a text from an unknown number..turns out it was Richard, he got my number from Rob. We texted for about 2 hours. I kinda sent him a picture of me wearing nothing but a T-shirt and shorts. Then he sent me one of him shirtless." She looks at me surprised then a big grin comes across her face. She almost says something but then stops just before I hear Jensen say "You ready kid!" I nod and we head out the door! 

I send Rich a text as we head down the road. 

Me: Hey Richard. I'm on the way to set with Jensen. 

Rich: Good Gorgeous! I'll see you shortly then. 


	9. On Set

Richard's POV

I had just arrived to the set, about to walk in my trailer when I hear my phone ding. I pull it out of my pocket and open to see Taylor sent me a message.

Gorgeous: Hey! I'm on my way to set with Jensen. See you soon! =D

Me: See you soon Gorgeous! :-*

I walk into my trailer and sit on the couch and take a deep breath. I can't stop thinking about the photo Taylor sent me last night. I was totally not excepting it. But seeing her in that short T-shirt that barely covered her ass in those tight shorts made my brain go into haywire mode. The girl is so gorgeous but I need to tread lightly after all she is Jensen's little sister and she is only 17. I'm not sure how he's going to react to his little sister talking to someone possibly dating someone that is 31 years older than her. I'm wrapped up in my thoughts I don't notice Rob walk into my trailer. "Hello? Anybody Home?? Earth to Richie!!" I laugh as hear him and look up. "What's up Bobbo?" He grins at me "Where is your brain this morning Rich??" I smile and say "Oh nothing just thinking of the conversation Taylor and I had last night. She sent me a picture man and it has my brain going crazy." Rob gives me a look. "Richard what kind of picture did she send you?" I just give him a smirk.

Taylor's POV

We arrive on set and I see Jared and Rob are already here. I pull out my phone and text Rob.

Me: Hey Robster! Where are you!!

Robster: Hey Tayser! I'm hanging out in Rich's Trailer, I'm about to head to make up!

Me: Oh! OK! TTYL!

I smile as I get out of the car and start to walk to Jensen's trailer. My phone vibrates i look down thinking its Rob but I see it's Richard.

Rich: Hey Gorgeous! Rob says your on the set! Think you can sneak to my trailer so we can talk I don't have to be on set until later.

Me: I'll be there in a few minutes. =D

"Hey J i'm going to walk around set a little. I'll see you later". He nods and walks to his trailer. I wait till he's inside before I start to walk toward Richards trailer. As I get close to it I look around to make sure no one is around and I knock. Richard opens the door. I see his eyes explore my body before he steps aside letting me in. I walk in and I can feel his eyes watching me. I sit down on the couch and he leans against the counter watching me. "So Gorgeous tell me about yourself." I look at him for a moment before answering. "There's really nothing to tell. I'm just your everyday ordinary girl. I'm a senior in high school. I'm going to be 18 tomorrow." He gives me a smirk. "You act like that's a boring life Gorgeous." I grin at him and say "Well when your bother is Jensen Ackles your life is pretty boring. It's hard to tell who your real friends are. I only really have Hannah and Dana. Sure they love Supernatural and have crushes on Jensen but they care for me unlike most people there. So Richard tell me about yourself." He chuckles. "So as you know I play the trickster on the show. I'm 49. Which I guess makes it kinda weird that your in here talking with me. I have two older sisters." I look at him feeling my cheeks blush as he looks into my eyes with his beautiful whiskey brown eyes. "So tell me Gorgeous is there a boyfriend back home that I have to worry about getting pissed if I talk to you." I blush more shaking my head no. He smiles at me causing me to blush more. "Why are you blushing so much Gorgeous?" I look down at my feet. "I-i-i-i do-o-on-n-n't kn-n-n-n-noww!" As I finish talking my phone buzzes on the table next to me. I pick it up seeing a text from Rob.

Rob's POV

I walk into make up and see Jensen is getting done with his. I hear someone ask if anyone has seen Richard. No one knows where he's at except me. I hear Jensen say "He's probably in his trailer still, I'll go get him." He gets up and walks out the door. I quickly pull out my phone knowing that Taylor is in Rich's trailer. I send Rich a message! 

Me: Rich! Jensen is coming to your trailer! Makeup is looking for you! 

I don't know if he gets it but I can only hope and pray he did. Lord I can only imagine what Jensen would do if he found Tayser in Rich's trailer. 

Taylor's POV 

"SHIT!" I look up at Richard confused. "Rob just text saying that Jensen is coming here looking for me." Before either of us has time to react. There's a loud knock on the door and I hear Jensen's voice outside. "Rich? Man you in there? Makeup is looking for you!! Come on man open up!" Richard looks at me as he says "Give me a minute man I was sleeping gotta put a shirt on!" He pulls me to his bathroom and whispers "stay in here Gorgeous until we leave okay!" I nod and blush again as he pulls my hand to his mouth and kisses it lightly. Just as we hear Jensen bangs on the door again followed by his voice "Come on Rich! What the hell are you doing in there! How long does it take to put a shirt on?" We both chuckle. I close the bathroom door and I hear the door to the trailer open and I hear Richard walk out talking with Jensen and then the door shuts. I hear their voices fade. I decide to wait a little while before trying to leave! I decide to text Rob.

Me: Hey Rob! Wyd?

Rob: Walking to my trailer for a little bit before I have to be on set. 

Me: Okay! I'll meet you there. Richard just left with Jensen.

Rob: Okay Tayser see you in a little bit! 

I sigh and walk out the bathroom and then out of Richard's trailer making sure no one is around to see me exit it. I think to myself as I'm walking Does Richard like me? When I reach Rob's trailer I walk in and sit on his couch. I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice when he walks in and touches my arm causing me to jump. He laughs "Well dang Tayser what are you thinking about!" I grin looking at him. "I was just thinking about Richard!" Rob smirks at me as he leans against the counter. "Oh really and what exactly were you thinking about him!" 

"Oh nothing really just trying to wrap my head around that he kissed my hand and he asked me if I had boyfriend back home." He gives me a stern look and then grins at me! "I thought you'd say that. Look Tayser I know you have feelings for him and I'm pretty sure he has some for you too. But take things slow okay. The two of you only met last night. Tayser you know I care about you. You're like my daughter and I don't wanna see you get hurt if things don't work out." I nod at him. "But Robbie how are we going to get to know one another. Jensen isn't exactly going to allow me to hang out with Richard." He smirks "A little thing I like to call texting or a phone call. If need be you can tell Jensen you're going to hang with me and I can come pick you up and have Rich meet us somewhere so the two of you can hang." I grin "Robbie, you'd do that for me?" He smiles at me pulling me in for a hug before saying "Tayser you'd know I'd do anything for you!" Then there's a knock! I hear Richards voice say Rob buddy they want us on set! The door opens and in walks Richard just as Rob lets me go. Richard looks at me smirking and then says "Rob you trying to steal my girl." Rob laughs as i blush at hearing Richard say I'm his girl. "Rich no! We were just talking about some things." Richard walks over to me and kisses my hand again causing the blush to deepen.

I hear Rob clear his throat. "Come on lovebirds lets get going before someone comes looking for us." We laugh as we exit Rob's trailer. As we head to set Richard walks beside me as Rob trails behind us. Richard rubs against my arm causing the hairs to stand up and shivers run through my body. I hear him chuckle and move away as we entered the set. Richard gave me a wink before him and Rob went to get on their marks. I watch from behind the cameras as Richard and Rob act out their scenes. I'm busy watching Richard I don't notice Jared walk up behind me.

He touches my shoulder causing me to jump 10 feet off the ground. He laughs as he says "Damn Taylor! You act like I was gonna murder you." I chuckle and say "Sorry Jar, guess I wasn't paying attention and didn't see you walk up behind me." I glance back over to Richard who's now watching me. Jared laughs "I think I know where your attention is! Something going on between you and Rich? I noticed the two of you watching each other last night at Jensen's and the two of you haven't taken your eyes off one another." I look at him worried he's going to tell Jensen. As if reading my thoughts he smiles and says "Relax Taylor your secret is safe with me but if I were you I'd making sure I wasn't drooling."

I punch him in the shoulder and say "Jerk!" He laughs saying "Bitch!" as he pulls me to him and starts to tickle me. I start giggling uncontrollable... "Jar...stop...please...!" He laughs harder and lets me go just as I hear the director yell cut.

Jensen walks in and over to where Jared and I are standing. "Did i hear Taylors squealing!!" I look at Jared who is grinning from ear to ear. I stick my tongue out at him and say "Yes Jar was tickling me!" Jensen laughs before him and Jared have to go do their scenes. Rob and Richard come stand by me as we watch them do their lines, Richard stands close to me. He's so close I can smell him and all I can think about is getting to know him. I'm lost in my thoughts and I don't hear Rob say "Why don't the three of us take some selfies!" I don't hear him so touches my arm making me jump causing both him and Richard to bust out laughing. Richard looks at me saying through his laughs, "Damn Gorgeous what you thinking about that's got your mind so occupied." I look at him and blush and he gives me a smirk! Rob asks again "Tayser you wanna take some selfies to post on twitter!" I smile at him and say "Of course." I get in between the two them pulling out my phone we start to take random photos. Silly ones, serious ones and then as I'm going to snap another photo Richard kisses my cheek just as Rob is snapping a photo of us. I stand there in shock my face turning bright red!

Rob smiles saying "We should head back to my trailer and hang out. Jensen and Jared have a good bit of scenes to film." Still in shock from Richard kissing my cheek with Jensen so close I just nod and follow them to Rob's trailer. I hear them laughing and talking as we walk but I'm silent. We get to Rob's trailer he opens it walking in, i follow behind him with Richard behind me. Rob leans against the counter as Richard walks around me and plops on the couch. I just stand in the doorway staring into space. Rob touches my arm making me jump causing the both of them to laugh. After laughter dies down Richard looks at me and says "Gorgeous you okay. You've been quite since left the set." I smile looking at him. "Yeah I'm fine." I walk over to the couch and go to sit down but Richard pulls me onto his lap and smiles down at me before letting me go. I blush hard and look away as I sit next to him. We hang out laughing and talking until I get a text from Jensen.

Jensen: Where are you Taylor? Jared and I are done. 

Me: I'm hanging out with Rob and Richard in Rob's trailer. 

Jensen: Well come on lets go. 

Me: K. Be there in a minute!

"Well guys as much fun as I'm having I need to get going Jensen is ready to go." I go to get up and Richard grabs my hand kissing it again. "Text me later Gorgeous!" I smile shyly and just nod unable to speak. My heart beats fast and I get butterflies in my stomach. We just stare at one another until Rob clears his throat causing me to jump. He laughs "Dang Tayser you're very jumpy today!" I walk to Rob punching him in the arm before squeezing him causing him to laugh harder! I let him go and walk to the door and say "Love you Bobby boy! Bye Richard I'll text you later!" 

Richard's POV

I watch as she walks out the and then its just me and Rob. I hear Rob ask "Did she just call me Bobby boy!" I bust out laughing "I believe she did!" He laughs saying "Well that's a first." We continue to laugh some more. So "Rob I'm curious why do you call her Tayser?" I watch him chuckle as he says That's a funny story. "The first time I met Taylor she was 8, we were all hanging out at Jared's place. I believe she was staying with Jensen for the summer. Taylor wanted to go swimming but Jensen said no and Taylor got pissed off and started punching Jensen. I remember her screaming how mean he was and that she was gonna tase him. We were all laughing I pulled her off of him and went to say okay Taylor calm down but it came out Tayser calm down. When she realized I'd said Tayser instead of Taylor she started to giggle and the name stuck." I laughed hearing him talk about her. "You think she'll come to my party Saturday?" Rob looks at me and says "I don't know Rich, I know when we asked about it the other day Jensen got all pissy and said that there was no way his little sister was going to one of your parties." I sigh and think to myself I have to figure out a way to get her to my party.

Taylor's POV

Once Jensen and I are on the way home. I pull out my phone and decide to tweet the photos that Rob, Richard and I took. 

I write Got to hang out with these two goofballs today on set! It's never a dull moment with these nuts around! @RobBenedict , @dicksp8jr

As I go to upload the photos I pause on the one with Richard kissing my cheek. I chuckle when I see my face, then when i see Rob's face, he was trying to act shocked, I let out another chuckle causing Jensen to look over and ask "What's so funny Tay!" I chuckle more and say "Nothing just read something funny on twitter." He nods turning back to the road. I decided that I actually liked the picture so I decided to post it too! Hopefully I don't regret it later. I tag Rob and Richard and press tweet. We pull into the driveway I get out and start to walk upstairs to get undressed and put something more comfortable on. As I get into my room I get a notification from Twitter. I open it and see that Rob commented on the tweet. 

@tayackles87, @dicksp8jr I'm not as much of a goofball as Rich! BTW I'm surprised you posted the one with Rich kissing your cheek. I chuckle and tweet back 

@dicksp8jr @RobBenedict No Rob your a bigger goofball but I love you anyway! Couldn't imagine my life without you Robster! =-* FYI I decided i like actually liked the photo! I put down my phone and go to the bathroom and pull my hair up into a high ponytail then put on my Trickster pjs. 

I hear another Twitter notification. I pick up my phone and see that Richard retweeted the photo of him kissing my cheek with this caption @tayackles87 Glad I got to hang with this Gorgeous girl today. I smile and then my phone dings with a text from Richard.


	10. My Birthday

Richard: Hey Gorgeous. I'm glad you tweeted that photo! What are you doing.

Me: Hello. I'm not doing much just got into my pjs. Which you would like!! =P

Richard: You should send me a picture. 

I smile and decide to send him one. I jump in my bed and kinda pull up the shirt a little so you can almost see up it and snap the picture then press send!

Me: =P

Richard: =O My goodness girl! Your killing me with these photos you keep sending me. LOL! BTW I do love the shirt! ;-) But honestly I'm more curious what's underneath it. 

Me: ;-P Haha. It's a secret. Maybe one day you'll get to see but for now that's all you get. 

Richard: :'( LOL! So what are you doing tomorrow. I was going to see you wanted to go out?

Me: Umm.. I'm not sure...tomorrow is my birthday and I'm not sure what Jensen has planned. So are you saying you wanna take me on a date?

Richard: Well if tomorrow is your birthday it's all the more reason for me to take you out and yes I am asking you on a date but let's not let Jensen in on that. Lol! You think Jensen is gonna let you come to the cast party I'm hosting Saturday?

Me: Give me a minute I'll go ask him about going out tomorrow! As far as going to the party I'm not sure. I really wanna come but I'm sure not he's gonna let me. He says your parties are a little wild! LOL!! 

I set my phone on the bed and run out the room and downstairs. I walk into the living room where Jensen and Danneel are watching TV. "Hey guys!" They both look up and say hey at the same time. "Jensen Can I go hang out with Richard tomorrow for my birthday and can I please go to his party Saturday?" He gives me a stern look. I swear he's worse than dad. "Absolutely Not to both. What the hell is going on with you two! I saw the pictures you tweeted!" I look at him on the verge of tears. I see his face soften as he sees my tears. "Nothing is going with us! We're just friends (i wasn't lying technically we weren't dating yet) and he wants to take me out for my birthday. Plus I really wanna go to his party Saturday! Jensen Please let me go!!! It's my birthday and if you love me you'll let me go out with him tomorrow and to the party Saturday." Jensen starts to speak but Danneel cuts him off. "Jensen she'll be 18 tomorrow and I know she's your baby sister and you wanna protect her but you can't keep her sheltered forever. Let her go out with Rich tomorrow and Let her go to the Party Saturday." Jensen looks at Danneel then to me before he says "Fine you can go after you hang out with us for little bit. Danneel and I wanna take you out and show you around. I guess you can go to the party Saturday but if you're not back by 10pm tomorrow then you're not going to the party Saturday understand!" A smile spreads across my face as I run and hug him saying "Thank you so much Jensen, I love you so much!" He hugs me and says "Yeah Yeah! I love you too kid!" I begin to walk back up the stairs and I turn around and Danneel is looking toward me I mouth Thank you to her and that I love her too! She smiles and mouths back your welcome I love you too!! 

I get back up to my room and grab my phone! 

Me: Guess what he said I can go out with you tomorrow but it has to be after I hang out with him Danneel and the kids. They wanna take me out and show me around and he said I can go to the party Saturday but I have to be back before 10pm tomorrow or I can't go!

Richard: Awesome! I guess text me whenever you get back to Jensen's and I'll come pick you up.

Me: Okay! So what are you doing?

Richard: Nothing just laying in bed texting you.

Me: Oh Okay! What's with the face? You look like you're upset about something. 

Richard: LOL! Sorry took the picture and I didn't realize my flash was on and it blinded me. So now I can't see. LOL! 

Me: Well that's not good. =O LOL! 

Richard: You know you're really cute when you blush. 

Me: Richard stop! 

Richard: Awe! Are you blushing now? 

Me: NO! 

Richard: =D I think you are. It's okay gorgeous. I like it. 

Me: So what are we gonna go do tomorrow?

Richard: It's a surprise. 

Me: That's not fair Richard! =(

Richard: I promise you'll like it! You'd better get some sleep gorgeous, don't want you to be tired tomorrow. Sweet dreams! See you tomorrow. 

Me: Good night Richard...See you tomorrow!   


I open up the photo he sent me the other night of him shirtless and i feel my body start to heat up. I think to myself I can't believe I'm going out with Richard Speight Jr. tomorrow. As I start to fall asleep if isn't long before I'm having another wet dream about Richard.

I dream of Richard's hands wondering my body again. Leaving hot trails of kisses down my body. His hand raising up my thigh reaching my panties again. This time he gets a finger inside me causing me to let out a whimper. As he starts pumping his finger inside me I'm jolted awake by my alarm. Once again my fingers are inside myself. I sigh thinking why do I keep having wet dreams about Richard. I barely know him.

I stretch and slowly get up out of bed. I decide to wear a short black dress that hugs my hips with my black converse shoes. 

After I'm done getting ready I head downstairs to see Danneel in the kitchen with JJ, Arrow and Zeppelin. JJ sees me and runs into my arms saying "Happy Birthday Aunt TayTay!!" I smile saying "Thank you Munchkin!" Danneel smiles as she comes to me and gives me a hug saying "Happy 18th Birthday Taylor! How does it feel to be legal now!" Just as I'm about to answer Jensen walks in grabbing me from behind and spinning me! I laugh as he spins me faster and faster causing me to get dizzy. "Jay I'm getting dizzy!!!" He stops putting me. "Happy 18th Birthday Baby Sister." I smile" Thanks Jay!" My phone begins to go crazy with text messages from family and friends wishing me happy birthday. 

My mom, my dad, Josh and Mackenzie are the first ones! Then Jared, Misha, Mark S., Mark P. As I finish reading all the texts my phone rings and I see its Hannah. I almost don't answer it but then I decide to knowing if I don't she'll keep calling.

Hey Nana! 

OMG!!! TAYLOR NICOLE ACKLES WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING BETWEEN YOU AND RICHARD SPEIGHT JR. I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!!

I didn't tell you Hannah because there is nothing to tell...there is nothing on between us. 

As I finish the sentence I notice Jensen glance up at me then look away.

Well why is there a picture of him kissing your cheek on your twitter!!! 

Because that's exactly what it is Nana a picture of him kissing my cheek. That's it. Just a friendly kiss. I feel Jensen glaring at me. I start to get uneasy.

Tay you wouldn't lie to me would you. You would tell me if something was going between the two of you right. 

Yes Nana I would tell you. Now I have to go. Jensen is taking me out for my birthday! love you Jerk! 

Okay Tay! Happy Birthday by the way! love you more bitch! 

I hang up and say "So where are we going" Jensen glares at me as Danneel says "We figured we could all go to the mall and do a little shopping. Then go get something to eat and head back here so you can get ready to go out with Rich." I look at Danneel then to Jensen who hasn't said a word since I got off the phone with Hannah. After a few minutes Danneel says"Everybody ready." JJ smiles running to me! I pick her up as we all head to the door. Jensen carrying Zep and Danneel carrying Arrow. We go get in Danneel's Suburban. 

As we start to drive down the road my phone dings. I look to see Rich is texting me! 

Richard: Morning Gorgeous! I know you're hanging with Jensen and the family right now but I wanted to say Happy 18 Birthday. Hope your day is awesome. See you later! 

Me: Morning Richard! Thanks for the Birthday wish. I can't wait to hang out with you later! =D

Richard: Will you please call me Rich or Richie! LOL! I don't know why you wanna hang out with boring old me. 

Me: I may consider calling you Rich or Richie but for right now I'll just keep calling you Richard! LOL! You're not boring Richard! You're funny! 

Richard: =o If you say so Gorgeous! I'll let you go so you can hang with them. Remember text me when you get back to Jensens.

Me: =D I will! TTYL!! 

As I send the last message I look up to see we are already at what I'm assuming is the mall! It's huge. We spend about 3 hours walking around the mall. Danneel tells Jensen to take JJ, Arrow, and Zep to play in the arcade. She says she wants to spend some girl time with me. Jensen nods taking the kids. As soon as he's out of earshot she looks at me saying "Spill Taylor! Where's Richard taking you tonight?" I grin as I look at my sister in law! Gosh I love her so much! "I have no idea where's hes taking Dan he won't tell me." She frowns as we walk into a expensive dress store she insisted on buying me a new dress to wear tomorrow. As we walk out the store her phone rings. She answers and I can hear JJ, Arrow and Zep screaming as Jensen is pleading with a laughing Danneel! "Alright Jay calm down we're on the way! She hangs up laughing. We better get back to him before they murder him or someone else." I laugh with her as we start to walk I ask her "Danneel do you think Jensen knows I like Richard?" 

She looks over at me. "Honestly I have no idea if he knows Taylor but I wouldn't worry about Jensen I'll take care of him." I smile "What do you think he'll do if Richard and I ever start dating. I mean Richard is like 31 years older than me." Danneel locks arms with me as we walk. She's silent for a moment until she says "We will figure that out once we come to it. Right now lets just focus on the two of you getting to know one another." We get to the arcade and immediately hear JJ screaming at Jensen because he won't let her get some type of toy. She looks up seeing Danneel and I and runs to her mom crying that Daddy is mean. Jensen walks over to us with a sleeping Zep and Arrow in his arms. Danneel smiles at JJ "I think the problem is you're sleepy sweetie. You haven't had your nap today." JJ cries as Danneel picks her up. I take Arrow from Jensen and we decide to head to eat. Before we are even to the car JJ is snoring in Danneel's arms. We all laugh!

Jensen and Danneel take me to an expensive restaurant telling me to order whatever I want. After lunch we head back home. Once we are home I text Richard. 

Me: Hey! We just got back. 

Richard: Okay! I'll be there to get you in about an hour. 

Me: Okay! Can you at least give me a hint of what we're doing so I know how to dress. 

Richard: Just wear something casual. 

Me: Okay Richard! 

I go find Danneel. I find her in the kids room putting JJ in her bed. I smile as she kisses JJ's head and turns to me. "Danneel I need your help getting ready." She smiles pulling me to my room. When we get there she looks at me saying "When is he coming to get you and has he told you where you're going." I look at her. He said he'll be here in about an hour and the only thing he told me was wear something casual. Danneel goes to my closet finding a blue crop top with some of my ripped skinny jeans and sandals. She adds a necklace, earrings and sunglasses. 

Danneel lays the clothes on my bed and pulls me to the bathroom with her. "Okay lets get started with the fun stuff." She puts some eye shadow on me and some lip gloss. She puts some moose in my hair and pulls it halfway back. When she finishes I put on my clothes and accessories. I stand in the mirror looking at myself. Danneel stands behind me smiling. "I can't believe your 18! You're such a beautiful young lady now." I love you Taylor! I smile and turn giving her a tight hug! "I love you too Danneel! You're the best! "


	11. The Date

I hear the doorbell ring and then I hear it open. I hear Jensen telling Richard that he better take care of me! As I walk down the stairs Richard looks up and sees me and I see something in his eyes. Jensen walks toward me and pulls me in for a hug me before he says "Happy Birthday Tay! I love you!: I smile and hug him tightly "I love you too Jerk!" I walk toward Richard as he says "You ready Taylor!" I smile and nod. We walk out the door and when we get to his car he opens the door for me before going to over to the drivers seat. Once we're in the car and driving he reaches into the back seat and hands me a wrapped box. "Richard what is this! He smirks Just a little something I picked up on the way. Open it!"

"Richard you didn't have to get me anything." I open it and pull out a shirt and I laugh when I read it!

"You do realize I'm not going to be able to wear this right!" He chuckles and says "And why not???" I look at him saying "Umm because certain people will get suspicious when I tell them you got me a shirt that says I'm your property." He smirks at me and says "Okay so maybe I wasn't thinking about that when I bought it." I grin and say"I do love it though! I can always were it to sleep in. Thanks Richard!" He smiles at me before turning his attention back to the road. "So what are we doing today." He glances at me and gives me a huge smile. "I was thinking we could go to my place and hang out and watch movies, order take out, maybe go for a swim in my indoor pool." I look up at the last part. "Umm Richard I didn't bring anything to swim in." He looks over at me with mischievous grin. 

It makes my heart beat fast and butterflies to go crazy in my stomach! "Who said anything about swimming with clothes on gorgeous and please call me Rich or Richie." As he mentions swimming naked I feel my cheeks grow warm and blush. He notices and chuckles "It is your birthday so shouldn't you swim in your birthday suit." I blush even more at his words and the thought of seeing him naked crosses my mind causing my body to shiver. He chuckles more. "Relax gorgeous I'm only joking. I just wanted to make you blush. If we do decide to go swimming you can wear one of my shirts or something." I only nod looking out the window as my face blushes again. He smiles at me and glances back at the road. We drive for a few more miles and then he pulls into a driveway. I look at the house and my mouth drops. He notices and leans closely and whispers in my ear "Wait till you see the inside." His breath on my ear and neck send chills down my spine. He gets out the car and runs around to open my door offering me his hand to help me out the car. I take it and he leads me to the front door. My phone dings again. He laughs saying "I guess we are going to hear that a lot today." I chuckle saying "Probably so! At least I know I have a bunch of people that care about me. "As he unlocks the door I pull out my phone and see that its a twitter notification. I open twitter to see Rob tweeted on my page. I begin to tear up looking at the picture he tweeted of me in his lap. I had to be about 8. He posted it with the sweetest caption.

@tayackles87 I want to say Happy 18th Birthday to a very special girl today! My sweet sweet Tayser! I can't believe your 18 today. I may have only known you since you were 7 but I've grown to love you so much! I still she the little strong willed, gogeter, feisty firecracker in this photo! The little girl who would kick and scream till she got her way, the same little girl who had and still has everyone wrapped around her finger. How can you be 18! I'd do anything to make you smile. I'd give you the world if I could. So here's to you! Happy Birthday Sweet Sweet Tayser! Love you lots Robster! XOXO

I tweet back. 

@RobBenedict Robster well I don't know if you were trying to but you succeeded in making me cry. That was the sweetest tweet I've ever gotten! I can't believe I got so lucky when I met you! You're so much like another father to me. I know I can always come to you and talk weather I'm standing next to you or if I'm a million miles away! Love you lots Tayser! XOXO

Richard gets the door unlocked as I finish my tweet to Rob. He looks at me, "Who was it." As I walk into his house i look around and say "It was Rob tweeting me Happy Birthday." Richard chuckles as I stare in awe at his home, then says "Want the tour?" I nod, he grabs my hand sending chills through my body. He shows me the living room, a huge kitchen, bathrooms, bed rooms, a game room, a home theater, his huge indoor pool that he says is heated. Then we get to a door and he pauses saying with a mischievous grin, "I've saved the best room for last...my room." He opens the door as he stands to the side motioning for me to go in. When i step into it I look around shocked at how neat and clean it is. There's a huge king size bed in the middle of the room. I look around in amazement. I walk over to a night stand and pick a picture of Rob and turn to ask why he has a picture of Rob in his bedroom and I notice him standing in the doorway watching me. His amber colored eyes wondering over my body. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks causing him to give me a very sexy smirk. 

I look away as I set the picture back on the nightstand! "Why do you have a picture of Rob on your nightstand? He laughs saying It's a long story! Kinda a joke between Rob and I!" I just nod. He slowly walks toward me never taking his eyes off of me. He closes the space between us. His body inches from mine, my heart racing. He reaches pulling me to him placing a hand on my cheek making it heat up more. He grins. "You're so gorgeous and even more so when you're all flustered." He pulls face up so I'm looking up at him. My eyes locking with his beautiful whiskey brown eyes. He kisses my forehead. "Come on lets go watch a movie." He grabs my hand and pulls me to the living room. "So gorgeous what kinda of movie you want to watch. Comedy, Drama, Chick Flick, Horror." He turns on the TV as he sits on the couch he looks up at me. "You going to just stand there gorgeous or you going to come sit with. I won't bit I promise unless you want me to that is." I blush at his words causing him to chuckle lightly. He pats the cushion next to him and I move sitting next to him leaving a gap between us. He hands me the remote saying "You pick gorgeous."

As I take the remote from him his hand grazes mine making it tingle. I start scanning through the movies and decided on Horror. I put on Sinister. Richard chuckles, "Scary it is." He puts his arm behind me and pulls me close to him, i stiffen next to him. He notices and pulls my face up so I'm looking at him. He smiles at me, "Relax gorgeous I'm not going to make you do anything you don't to. Today is just about us getting to know one another." I smile at him as my body relaxes I lean into him snuggling into his chest. I breathe in his smell and it makes my body heat up. The movie starts. I feel Richards hand on the small of my back and it causes me to shiver. As something jumps out on the screen i bury my face into Richards neck and he chuckles tightening his grip on me. "I got you gorgeous." I keep my face buried in his neck for a few minutes enjoying the way he smells. 

I finally remove my face from his neck. As we watch the movie Richard's arm stays wrapped around me. I jump again. When the movie ends he asks "Are you hungry Gorgeous?" As he finishes talking my stomach growls causing him to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. So what do you wanna eat?" I look up at him from his chest and say "I picked the movie so you pick the food. I'm not picky I'll eat anything." He laughs saying "Well okay. You like sushi and hibachi." I smile and nod yes. "Okay well i'll order some sushi and hibachi from the place up the road." I stay laying on his chest for a moment. "Gorgeous I need to get up to go get my phone to order the food." I look up at him giving him a puppy dog face getting up so he can go order the food. 

He walks into the kitchen and I can hear him ordering food. I decide to put on another scary movie. This time I put on Annabelle this time. The movie starts just as Richard comes back in the room. He sits next to me again. "Food will be here in about half an hour. So what we watching now Gorgeous?" I look over at him to see him already looking at me. I blush and whisper "Annabelle." He smiles at me as I look away and back to the movie. The movie starts to get scary. Something pops up on the screen causing me to jump practically into Richard's lap. He laughs as puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him. I curl into his chest feeling safe. "I got you Gorgeous!" I smile at his words. He holds me close. I jump again at something on the movie jumps out again. He chuckles as I curl into his chest burring my face into his neck again. He pulls me closer. "You okay Gorgeous?" I just nod my head and jump again as the doorbell rings. 

Richard lets out a loud laugh saying. "You sure about that Gorgeous?" He goes to get up but I pull him close to me saying "Don't leave me alone." He laughs again. "Gorgeous I have to go answer the door. Why don't you pause the movie till I get back. That way nothing can get you." I smile and pause the movie as I move allowing him to get up to go answer the door. After a few minutes he comes back with about 4 bags of food. "Damn Richard who are you feeding?" He laughs "I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a little of everything. Plus what we don't eat tonight I can eat tomorrow." 

He sets the food down on the coffee table in front of me and says I'll be right back. A few minutes later he comes back with a beer for himself and a coke for me. He sits next me again telling me to dig in. I smile as I press play on the movie and grab some sushi while he grabs to fried rice. When we're done eating we lean back on the couch. Richard automatically puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him. I smile and curl into him enjoying the closeness. After the movie ends he asks. "So what you wanna watch now Taylor?" I think about it for a moment before I respond. "Actually I was kinda thinking I want to go swimming." He chuckles. "Okay Gorgeous. I'll go grab you a t-shirt." He runs up the stairs and is back down in a few minutes with a gray t-shirt. "Here you go Gorgeous, you can change in the bathroom down here. When you're done I'll be waiting in the pool." 

I smile and head to the bathroom. I slowly pull my jeans off and then my shirt. I pull Richards shirt over my head and I'm glad to see that it's long enough to cover past my butt. I take a deep breath and make my way to the pool. As I get there I see Richard dive in. I stand watch as he resurfaces brushing his hair out of his face. I blush watching him. I think to myself wow he's so sexy. I never once thought I'd be standing in Richard Speight Jr's house about to swim in his pool. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts until I hear Richard's voice. "Hey Gorgeous you just gonna stand there or are you gonna join me?" My cheeks blush more as I slowly make my way to the pool. I get nervous. I start to jump in but at the last minute decide not to causing me to slip and start to fall into the pool. Before I have time catch myself I fall into the pool and go under gulping in a ton of water. I freak out forgetting to come back up and after what seems like forever i feel Richards arms pull me upward towards the surface. I begin coughing as he pulls me to the steps. He grabs my face asking "You okay Taylor?" He voice filled with concern. I cough a little more my throat now sore and burning from the chlorine. I look away embarrassed and mumble "Yes I'm okay." 

He chuckles pulling my face back to face him. "I know I'm not good looking but you didn't have to try to drown your self Gorgeous. You coulda just said you didn't like me." I look at him before stuttering "R-r--r-i-i-i-i-i-c-c-h-h I wa-ss-s-n't trying to drown myself." He grins causing me to blush. "I know Gorgeous I was just messing with you. Are you okay though?" I smile and nod my head as I splash him and swim off. He laughs saying "Oh that's how it's gonna be!" I try to swim away but he's faster and reaches me pulling me to him. He pulls me close holding me tightly our bodies close together. My heart starts to beat faster and butterflies go crazy in my stomach. His face is so close to mine and my body starts to respond being so close. My core heats up and my nipples become hard. I'm almost sure he can feel them through the thin material of the shirt I have on. He stares into my eyes as if fighting with himself about something. Before I have time to react he's letting me go and splashes me back. We swim for about an hour before we get out. He hands me a towel saying "You can just leave the shirt and towel in the bathroom I'll get them later." I smile at him thinking to myself I think I'm falling in love with him. As I go back to the bathroom to change back into my clothes I can feel Richard watching me and I like it. Once I have my clothes back on I walk back into the living room to see Richard on the couch waiting for me. I walk in and he looks up smiling. I sit next to him and decide to just talk for the next hour. Finally Richard looks at his phone and frowns saying "Well Gorgeous I'm afraid it's about time for me to bring you home. It's 9 o'clock and it takes about 30 minutes to get to Jensen's place from here." I pout causing him to laugh. "But I don't wanna go. I'm having fun." He grins, "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that but Gorgeous I'm afraid we don't have a choice. If I don't have you back by 10 you won't be able to come tomorrow." I sigh knowing he's right. 

We get up and head to the car and then back to Jensen's house. As we drive Rich reaches over and grabs my hand, I smile as look at his profile. I never once thought once in a million years I'd be sitting in the car with Richard Speight Jr. As we're about to pull up onto Jensen's street Richard pulls off the road and kills the engine. I look at him confused. He looks at me mischievously and says "I wanted to be able to do this without risk of Jensen seeing!" Before I can say anything Richard leans over pulling my face to his and lightly pecks my lips catching me by surprise. I freeze not what to do but then more I feel his lips on my mine I relax and kiss back. After a few moments he pulls away resting his forehead against mine holding my face in his hands. With a husky voice he says "I probably shouldn't have done that but I've been wanting to since I picked you up earlier." I smile at him "I'm glad you did it though because I've been thinking about it." I give him another quick peck before he pulls away smirking He looks into my eyes deeply before whispering. "Taylor I'm falling for you so hard. I have no clue what I'm going to do when you have to go home next week." I had forgotten I'd have to go home in a week. I suddenly became scared that when I went home I'd be the nobody again. Scared that Richard would move on and forget about me. As if reading my thoughts he says "No matter where you are Gorgeous you'll always be mine. I'll find a way to always be with you! I know I've only known you for a few days but I feel like I've known you for a long time." I smile at him. He says "Come on Gorgeous lets get you home!" He starts the car and in few minutes we're pulling into the driveway. He grabs my hand and kisses it saying "I had an amazing time today Gorgeous and I hope you had an amazing birthday. Good night. See you tomorrow night." I smile at him, "Rich today was amazing by far the best birthday yet! Thanks for everything. Good night."


	12. Sad News

Richard tells me good night one more time before watching me walk to the door and driving off. As I walk inside I see Jensen sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Hey Tay glad your home. Hope you had a great day. Good night love you"! I smile "love you too J!" I walk upstairs and into my room and get into my pjs. My head is still reeling, I need to talk to someone. I look at my phone its almost 10:00 pm. I wonder if Rob is still up. "Hey Robster I know its late but I really need someone to talk to if you're awake can you please call me. If not I'll call you in the morning. XOXO." After a few minutes my phone buzzes and Rob's name appears across the screen. I answer on the first ring.

Me- Hey Robster! Did I wake you or Mollie??   
Rob: Hey Tayser. No you didn't. Whats going on?

I can hear pain in his voice. It's not his usual cheerful voice. I forget about everything and begin to worry about him.

Me: Robster you okay? You sound down.   
He doesn't respond right away but I hear him take a breath.

Me:Rob????

Rob: Yeah Taylor I'm fine.

I wince at him calling me Taylor

Me: Rob you know you can't lie to me. I can always tell your lying because your voice isn't its cheerful self and you always call me Taylor instead of Tayser!

He sighs and begins to talk.

Rob: Okay Tayser you're right. Truth is I'm not fine. I haven't been for the past month and a half.   
His voice breaks as he continues talking. 

(BRichard tells me good night one more time before watching me walk to the door and driving off. As I walk inside I see Jensen sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Hey Tay glad your home. Hope you had a great day. Good night love you"! I smile "love you too J!" I walk upstairs and into my room and get into my pjs. My head is still reeling, I need to talk to someone. I look at my phone its almost 10:00 pm. I wonder if Rob is still up. "Hey Robster I know its late but I really need someone to talk to if you're awake can you please call me. If not I'll call you in the morning. XOXO." After a few minutes my phone buzzes and Rob's name appears across the screen. I answer on the first ring.

Me- Hey Robster! Did I wake you or Mollie??   
Rob: Hey Tayser. No you didn't. Whats going on?

I can hear pain in his voice. It's not his usual cheerful voice. I forget about everything and begin to worry about him.

Me: Robster you okay? You sound down.   
He doesn't respond right away but I hear him take a breath.

Me:Rob????

Rob: Yeah Taylor I'm fine.

I wince at him calling me Taylor

Me: Rob you know you can't lie to me. I can always tell your lying because your voice isn't its cheerful self and you always call me Taylor instead of Tayser!

He sighs and begins to talk.

Rob: Okay Tayser you're right. Truth is I'm not fine. I haven't been for the past month and a half.   
His voice breaks as he continues talking. 

Before I continue I have no clue why Rob and his wife divorced. Also i have no clue if any of Louden Swain's songs are written for certain people. This is all part of my story! enjoy

Mollie and I have been fighting a lot lately. She says I'm never home and she's tired of being stuck home alone. She's right though she is always alone. Between touring with Louden Swain, filming Supernatural, and cons I am never home. I don't blame her for wanting to leave me. Shes been staying at her parents house with the kids most of the time. I wanted to try and work things out because I love her so much and I don't want to lose her or the kids but she says no she wants a divorce.

I could hear he was trying to hold back tears as he continued. My heart broke listening to how broken he was. In the 10 years I'd known Rob I'd never once seen him cry. He'd never been anything but happy. He was always the one keep everyone else happy.

Rob: Please don't say anything to anyone Tayser! You're the only person I've told. Rich doesn't even know. I'm not ready for everyone to know.   
As he finishes talking I get another call coming in I look to see its Richard. Rob hold on a minute Richard is calling I'll be right back don't hang up. He whispers okay and I click to the other line.

Hey Gorgeous what are you doing. I miss you. I laugh and say Richard you just saw me besides I can't talk right now...I have my Friend Hannah on the other line, she's having boy trouble and needs someone to talk to. I'll text you in the morning when I wake. Good night Richard! I hear him let out a sigh as he says Okay Gorgeous good night! I'll see you tomorrow night! I hated lying to Richard but I promised Rob I wouldn't tell anyone. I hang up with Richard and click back to Rob.

Me: You still there Robster?

Rob: Yeah Tayser I'm still here. What did Rich want?

Me: He missed me even though I spent the last 7 hours with him today for my birthday.

Rob: YOU DID WHAT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE THAT!

Me: Well Richard asked me if I wanted to, plus he also wanted to know if I was going to come his party tomorrow and I said yes but I'd have to ask Jensen. When I asked Jensen he said no but then Danneel spoke up saying that I deserved to have a little fun. Anyway enough about me my sweet Robster. Talk to me about how you're dealing. How long have you and Mollie been having problems?

Rob: It's been a while now. Probably about 3 or 4 months now. We haven't slept in the same bed for about 6 or 7 months. When she was still living here I was sleeping on the couch. Lots of nights I still sleep on the couch because I can't sleep in the bed. I've tired everything I can think of Tayser but I don't think there is anything I can do now. It's to late. I even told her I'd quit Louden Swain and she said even if I did that it wouldn't help.

Me: Oh Rob I'm so sorry. I wish there was some magic words I could say to make it better. I love you Robster!

Rob: I know Tayser! Believe it or not making me talk about it helped. Now that I got it off my chest I feel a little better.

Me: What time you going to Richard's tomorrow?

Rob: I need to get there early because he wants the band to play. So I'll probably be there around 5:00 the party starts at 7:30. You can ride with me if you want that way you can spend a little time with Rich!

Me: That sounds good to me!

Rob: Okay I'll be there around 4:00 to pick you up.Good Night Tayser! See you tomorrow!

Me: Okay! Good night Robster!

We hang up and I lay in bed and after about 5 minutes I fall asleep. I wake up in the morning and role over to see JJ staring at me. I smile and say "Good morning munchkin!" I get up and pull her into my lap! "What's up munchkin?" She looks at me and says "Daddy says Arrow, Zepp and I have to stay with a babysitter this evening cuz Daddy, Mommy and You are going to Uncle Rich's party." I pull her close to me and say "I thought you liked the babysitter Munchkin!" She looks at me with tears threatening to escape. "I want you to babysit me." Just as I'm about to say something Danneel voice startles me I look up to see her standing in the doorway. "There you are JJ come lets let Aunt TayTay to get dressed." JJ nods and jumps off the bed before. Before Danneel walks away I ask, "Danneel is Jensen awake yet? I need to ask him if its okay if I ride to the party with Rob. He text me last night and asked if I wanted to hang out a little before." She smiles "He's up but he left about 10 minutes ago to go do something with Jared. But you have my permission, if Jensen doesn't like oh well he can deal with it!" I smile and run to hang her as I say "Thank you so much Danneel your the best!!" She giggles and says "awe thank you Taylor now I better get down stairs before the kids completely destroy the kitchen." 

She turns and leaves closing my door behind her. I decide to go take a bath and decide what I wanna wear tonight. I realize I have no idea what to wear I go to grab my phone to text Richard and see what the dress code is for tonight. When I pick up my phone I have a picture message from him. He must have sent it last night after I went to sleep. I smile and open the message and almost drop my phone as I see the photo! It's Richard laying in his bed shirtless and by the looks it maybe pant less to. I gulp as I stare at the photo and I feel it heat up between my legs as I think about him possibly being naked! I pull my eyes away from the photo and text him back. 

Me: hmmm Good Morning...by the way I just got your photo! =O

After about 2 minutes my phone dings. 

Richard: Good morning Gorgeous! Did you like??? =P

Me: YES! I'm curious were you completely naked??

Richard: :D :D :D wouldn't you like to know! 

Me: You're so mean Richard! 

Richard: What's the matter Gorgeous! You all hot and bothered now imagining my body pressed against yours!

I think to myself two can play at this game. I go to my dresser and pull out a reveling nighty and pull it on. I lay across the bed with the nighty pulled up just enough and bite my lip. 

Me: I send the picture and say two can play at this game Richard Speight Jr! 

Richie: =O My goodness Gorgeous! 

Me: So what's the dress code for tonight?

Richie: I'd love it if you wore what you have on right now! I'd love to run my hands all over that sexy body of yours! To hear you moan my name! 

Me: RICHARD!!! 

Richie: MMM YES GORGEOUS THAT'S WHAT I WANNA HEAR! 

Me: RICHARD!!! YOUR SUCH A PERV!!! LOL!!

Richie: Maybe so but you know you love it! =P

Me: Maybe I do =P.... but seriously what is the dress code for tonight??? 

Richie: LOL! casual nothing fancy. Jeans and t-shirt are fine! 

Me: OK! I need to go so I can figure out what i'm wearing and things! BTW i'm coming early with Rob! See you then! 

Richie: Ok Gorgeous! See you then! 

As Richard says good bye I look at my phone and check the time it's 10 am. I lay it down to go try to decide what i'm going to wear tonight. I decide on a cross back tie dress. It might be a little dressy but I know it will drive Richard insane! 

(Before I continue I have no clue why Rob and his wife divorced. Also i have no clue if any of Louden Swain's songs are written for certain people. This is all part of my story! enjoy)

Mollie and I have been fighting a lot lately. She says I'm never home and she's tired of being stuck home alone. She's right though she is always alone. Between touring with Louden Swain, filming Supernatural, and cons I am never home. I don't blame her for wanting to leave me. Shes been staying at her parents house with the kids most of the time. I wanted to try and work things out because I love her so much and I don't want to lose her or the kids but she says no she wants a divorce.

I could hear he was trying to hold back tears as he continued. My heart broke listening to how broken he was. In the 10 years I'd known Rob I'd never once seen him cry. He'd never been anything but happy. He was always the one keep everyone else happy.

Rob: Please don't say anything to anyone Tayser! You're the only person I've told. Rich doesn't even know. I'm not ready for everyone to know.   
As he finishes talking I get another call coming in I look to see its Richard. Rob hold on a minute Richard is calling I'll be right back don't hang up. He whispers okay and I click to the other line.

Hey Gorgeous what are you doing. I miss you. I laugh and say Richard you just saw me besides I can't talk right now...I have my Friend Hannah on the other line, she's having boy trouble and needs someone to talk to. I'll text you in the morning when I wake. Good night Richard! I hear him let out a sigh as he says Okay Gorgeous good night! I'll see you tomorrow night! I hated lying to Richard but I promised Rob I wouldn't tell anyone. I hang up with Richard and click back to Rob.

Me: You still there Robster?

Rob: Yeah Tayser I'm still here. What did Rich want?

Me: He missed me even though I spent the last 7 hours with him today for my birthday.

Rob: YOU DID WHAT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE THAT!

Me: Well Richard asked me if I wanted to, plus he also wanted to know if I was going to come his party tomorrow and I said yes but I'd have to ask Jensen. When I asked Jensen he said no but then Danneel spoke up saying that I deserved to have a little fun. Anyway enough about me my sweet Robster. Talk to me about how you're dealing. How long have you and Mollie been having problems?

Rob: It's been a while now. Probably about 3 or 4 months now. We haven't slept in the same bed for about 6 or 7 months. When she was still living here I was sleeping on the couch. Lots of nights I still sleep on the couch because I can't sleep in the bed. I've tired everything I can think of Tayser but I don't think there is anything I can do now. It's to late. I even told her I'd quit Louden Swain and she said even if I did that it wouldn't help.

Me: Oh Rob I'm so sorry. I wish there was some magic words I could say to make it better. I love you Robster!

Rob: I know Tayser! Believe it or not making me talk about it helped. Now that I got it off my chest I feel a little better.

Me: What time you going to Richard's tomorrow?

Rob: I need to get there early because he wants the band to play. So I'll probably be there around 5:00 the party starts at 7:30. You can ride with me if you want that way you can spend a little time with Rich!

Me: That sounds good to me!

Rob: Okay I'll be there around 4:00 to pick you up.Good Night Tayser! See you tomorrow!

Me: Okay! Good night Robster!

We hang up and I lay in bed and after about 5 minutes I fall asleep. I wake up in the morning and role over to see JJ staring at me. I smile and say "Good morning munchkin!" I get up and pull her into my lap! "What's up munchkin?" She looks at me and says "Daddy says Arrow, Zepp and I have to stay with a babysitter this evening cuz Daddy, Mommy and You are going to Uncle Rich's party." I pull her close to me and say "I thought you liked the babysitter Munchkin!" She looks at me with tears threatening to escape. "I want you to babysit me." Just as I'm about to say something Danneel voice startles me I look up to see her standing in the doorway. "There you are JJ come lets let Aunt TayTay to get dressed." JJ nods and jumps off the bed before. Before Danneel walks away I ask, "Danneel is Jensen awake yet? I need to ask him if its okay if I ride to the party with Rob. He text me last night and asked if I wanted to hang out a little before." She smiles "He's up but he left about 10 minutes ago to go do something with Jared. But you have my permission, if Jensen doesn't like oh well he can deal with it!" I smile and run to hang her as I say "Thank you so much Danneel your the best!!" She giggles and says "awe thank you Taylor now I better get down stairs before the kids completely destroy the kitchen." 

She turns and leaves closing my door behind her. I decide to go take a bath and decide what I wanna wear tonight. I realize I have no idea what to wear I go to grab my phone to text Richard and see what the dress code is for tonight. When I pick up my phone I have a picture message from him. He must have sent it last night after I went to sleep. I smile and open the message and almost drop my phone as I see the photo! It's Richard laying in his bed shirtless and by the looks it maybe pant less to. I gulp as I stare at the photo and I feel it heat up between my legs as I think about him possibly being naked! I pull my eyes away from the photo and text him back. 

Me: hmmm Good Morning...by the way I just got your photo! =O

After about 2 minutes my phone dings. 

Richard: Good morning Gorgeous! Did you like??? =P

Me: YES! I'm curious were you completely naked??

Richard: :D :D :D wouldn't you like to know! 

Me: You're so mean Richard! 

Richard: What's the matter Gorgeous! You all hot and bothered now imagining my body pressed against yours!

I think to myself two can play at this game. I go to my dresser and pull out a reveling nighty and pull it on. I lay across the bed with the nighty pulled up just enough and bite my lip. 

Me: I send the picture and say two can play at this game Richard Speight Jr! 

Richie: =O My goodness Gorgeous! 

Me: So what's the dress code for tonight?

Richie: I'd love it if you wore what you have on right now! I'd love to run my hands all over that sexy body of yours! To hear you moan my name! 

Me: RICHARD!!! 

Richie: MMM YES GORGEOUS THAT'S WHAT I WANNA HEAR! 

Me: RICHARD!!! YOUR SUCH A PERV!!! LOL!!

Richie: Maybe so but you know you love it! =P

Me: Maybe I do =P.... but seriously what is the dress code for tonight??? 

Richie: LOL! casual nothing fancy. Jeans and t-shirt are fine! 

Me: OK! I need to go so I can figure out what i'm wearing and things! BTW i'm coming early with Rob! See you then! 

Richie: Ok Gorgeous! See you then! 

As Richard says good bye I look at my phone and check the time it's 10 am. I lay it down to go try to decide what i'm going to wear tonight. I decide on a cross back tie dress. It might be a little dressy but I know it will drive Richard insane! 


	13. Fooling Around

This is kinda of a long Chapter... hope you all like it! 

I go jump in the shower to shave my legs, under my arms and other places too! By the time i'm done it's almost 12. I decide to start doing my makeup and hair. I grab my phone and head to the bathroom. When i'm done its almost 2. I put on some shorts and shirt and head downstairs. I hear JJ in the living room watching TV. I decide to sit with her until I have to go finish getting ready. I sit on the couch and she runs to sit in my lap. I pull her onto my lap and say "What we watching Munchkin??" She giggles and says "Scooby Doo!" We watch TV until i look down and see it's almost 4. "Munchkin as much fun as I'm having watching TV with you, I have to go finish getting ready for the party tonight." She looks up at me with sad eyes. I hug her tightly and say. "Munchkin I promise before I leave we will spend a whole day together doing whatever you want." She giggles and nods. She jumps off my lap. I head back upstairs to finish getting ready. Just as I get to my room my phone dings I look to see Rob text saying he's on his way to pick me up. I hurry into the room and pull on my dress carefully making sure not to mess up my hair and makeup. Just as i pull on my shoes I hear the doorbell ring. I grab my phone and rush downstairs just in time to see JJ opening the door to Rob! She shrieks "Uncle Rob!!" A smile spreads across his face as he picks her up spinning her. He puts her down and she runs back to watching TV. I walk to him and he gives me a wolf whistle saying "Rich is going to go insane when he sees you!" I punch him in the arm as I blush and say "You ready Robster!" He grins holding out his arm. I take it and yell to Danneel that Rob is here and I'm leaving. I hear her yell back Okay Tay I'll see you there! 

Rob walks me to his car and opens the door for me before going to the driver side. He gets in and starts the engine. It's silent as we ride I look out the window. I look over at Rob and I can tell he's a million miles away. I place my hand on his as I say "You okay Robster?" He squeezes my hand saying "I've been better but I'll survive." He glances at me for a moment with a smirk on his face. "Look in the glove-box Tayser!" I look at him confused but do as he says. When I open the Glove-box I see a small rectangular box. "Rob what's this?!" He smiles saying "Just a little something for your birthday. Open it!" I look over at him before opening it. It's a gold diamond cuff bracelet.

I shriek "ROB IT'S SO PRETTY!!! BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!!" He grins saying "Read the inscription on the inside!" I flip it over reading it I cant help but tear up a little. To my sweet sweet Tayser! Happy 18th Birthday Tayser! Love you to the moon and back again! XOXO Robster! He glances at me again asking "Do you like it?" I look at him with teary eyes and lean over giving a kiss on the cheek. "I love it Robster!!! It's so beautiful! You're the best friend a girl could ever have!" He grins as we pull into Richards driveway and helps me put on the bracelet. As we get out Billy, Michael, and Stephen walk out the house to grab some more stuff to set up and they all see me and wolf whistle at the same time. I laugh and then I hear Richard's voice just as he walks out the front door. He starts to say "Hey guys do ya'll"..... but he stops mid sentence when he sees me his mouth drops open as his eyes scan my body. As he stares at me with his beautiful amber eyes I feel my cheeks start to heat up. His gaze meets mine and I swear his eyes grow darker as the fill with lust and want! We stare at one another for a moment until we hear Rob say "Hey Richie boy your drooling!" I laugh as Richard pulls his eyes away from me and gives Rob a go hell look. "Rich you gonna come help us finish unloading or what." He looks over at the guys "I'm coming I'm coming. Gorgeous why don't you go inside and relax." He kisses my cheek making them blush again and cause butterflies to form in my stomach. I walk inside and sit on the couch. After a few minutes I start to think about what Richard said this morning. His body touching mine. 

Warning the next part contains sexual content. Read at your own will! Enjoy!

I start to get turned on thinking about his hands running across my body. I start to grow wet and hot between my legs. I get the sudden urge to touch myself, which I've never had before. All I can think about is Richard exploring every inch of my body with his hands and his mouth. I get an idea. I head up the stairs to Richard's bedroom walk over to his bed. I climb on and start to rub myself, thinking of his hands all over me. I grab my phone and send him a text! 

Me: Richard I need your help with something can you come here a minute. 

Richard: Yeah Gorgeous where are you?

Me: Your bedroom. 

Richard: I'm on my way. 

I smile as I spread my legs and start to rub my clit and moan. Wanting him, needing him. I hear the door knob turn and continue to rub myself. I grin as I see Richard walk into his bedroom to see me sprawled out on his bed touching myself. I giggle as I see him shallow hard and watch as his eyes fill with lust. He steps into the room and closes the door but stays standing by it watching me. "Richard I need you to come help me please. I wanna feel your hands on me! I need it!" He slowly walks to his bed never taking his eyes off of me. He stops at the edge of the bed watching me play with my clit. "Richard you just going to stand there or are you going to touch me!" A mischievous smile appears on his face as he jumps on the bed next to me and pulls me into a very passionate kiss as his hands run up my dress and all over my body. I reach my hands under his shirt feeling his firm body and it makes me even hotter. I pull his shirt off and throw it across the room as he leaves a trail of hot kisses down my neck. I moan and claw at his back causing him to let out a growl into my neck as he continues kissing lower. He pauses for a moment causing me to pout. He chuckles as pulls my dress off throwing somewhere. He lets out another growl as I lay under him in nothing but my black lace panties. He climbs on top of me and begins to kiss down my body as his hands explore every inch. He moves up to kiss my lips again and I feel his erection through his jeans causing a moan to escape my lips. His tongue enters my mouth and our tongue collide as I start to push my hips up rubbing against his cock. The feeling of his jeans rubbing against the lace fabric of my panties causes a whole new sensation. "Richard please touch me!" I feel him grin against my chest. His hands run up my thigh and rest beside my panties. A moan escapes my lips again he chuckles as he looks down at me. "Damn your so sexy when your like this. Where do you want me to touch Gorgeous? Is it here???" He grazes his fingertips across my panties causing my body to shiver and my back to arch off the bed. "Richard please!" He continues grazing his fingers across the fabric of my panties."You have to tell me what you want Gorgeous!" A soft moan escapes my lips again. "Please Richard play with me. Make me cum all over you!" At those words I feel him move my panties aside and plunge a finger deep inside me. The feeling is amazing. I've never done anything sexual before. He thrusts it in and as he rubs my clit with his other hand. "MMMMM Richard more!! I need more!!" He moans as he realizes how much I'm enjoying it. He plunges another finger in causing me to moan even more. "My gosh Taylor you're so tight and so wet!" I start thrusting my hips up meeting him as he thrusts his fingers deep inside me, curling them reaching my g-spot. "Oh Richard, right there please don't stop... keep going...OOOOOOO Richard...I'm...gonna...cum!" He thrusts harder and faster until I feel myself tighten around his fingers and cum like mad all over his fingers and the bed. As I finish riding out my high he slowly pulls his fingers out and looks down at me. "My goodness Gorgeous I don't know what that was about but my Goodness was it fucking hot!!" I grin at him and roll him so I'm on top now, saying "it's not over yet Mr. Speight!" He chuckles at me calling him Mr. Speight. I slowly rub his rock hard cock through his jeans and I can't help but get wet all over again. I low growl escapes his lips as I rub him through his jeans. "MMMM...Gorgeous what are you doing!" I give him a seductive smile as I unbutton his jeans and slowly pull them off and toss them to the floor. I look down at the bulge in his boxers and I can't but get a little nervous. He must sense that I'm nervous. "You okay Gorgeous? You don't have to do this if you".... Before he can finish his sentence I plunge my hand into the opening of his boxers and grab his rock hard cock in my hand. I begin to stoke him as moans escape his lips. "MMMM Taylor....baby...don't...stop." I pull my hand out of his boxers making him pout. I grin and pull off his boxers tossing them to the floor with everything else. When I see his cock spring to life, my pussy starts to tingle. I slowly start to jerk him causing him to growl and moan. I slowly slide my tongue up the length of his shaft before taking him into my mouth! "OH...MY...GOSH....TAYLOR....BABY." I take the his whole length into my mouth gagging. As I continue to suck and stroke him it isn't long before he's moaning my name saying "MMM....TAYLOR....OH...DON'T...STOP..I'M..ALMOST...THERE!" Before I know it he's cumming down my throat.   


As Richard's breathing slows back down I cuddle close to him and he pulls me to him. "Your so damn sexy when you're horny!" I grin climbing onto top of him feeling his cock beneath me and giggle as I feel it start to grow again. "Richard is that your angel blade or you just happy to see me!" We both laugh, then he lets out a sigh saying "We better get back down there before they come looking for us." I nod in agreement as I get up and pull my dress back on handing Richard his jeans and shirt. He gets dressed to and pulls me to him and kisses me with so much passion. He pulls away placing his forehead against mine and whispers "Lord Gorgeous I don't know what got into you but that was amazing. If you're like that just fooling around I can't imagine what it's going to be like when we actually have sex." As he finishes his sentence we hear Rob's voice from outside the door. "Richie what are you..." He doesn't finish his sentence as he opens the door and see's us standing there. He smirks at us, "When you two lovebirds are done we need your help downstairs Rich." Richard grins "Be there in a minute Bobbo!" Richard kisses me again before pulling away. We walk hand in hand down the stairs. Richard picks up my arm and looks at my bracelet. "What's this??" I smile at him, "It's my birthday present from Rob." 


	14. Almost Caught

About 2 hours later everyone starts to show up. Rob and the guys are playing on stage. I'm standing talking with Kim, and Ruth! They are asking me what's going with me and Richard! I just laugh and say nothing as I feel eyes on me. I turn to see Richard watching me. I'm busy staring into his eyes I don't notice someone come up behind me and pull me into his arms and whisper "Hey beautiful wanna dance with the devil!" I giggle and shriek "Pellegrino!!" I turn in his arms and throw my arms around his neck as he picks me up spinning me. As he puts me down I hear Rob start playing The Devil Went Down to Georgia! I laugh and say "Pellegrino why do I have a feeling you had something to do with this song!" He shrugs giving me a devilish grin as he holds out his hand for me to dance. I take it as he starts to spin me around. We dance and laugh until the song ends and he kisses my hand saying "Thanks for the dance beautiful!" I grin at him "You're welcome Marky!" He winces at the nickname but smiles walking off over to where Richard is standing with Misha and Mark Shepard. Richard catches my eye again giving me his mischievous grin making me blush.

I hear someone request that Rob play Homesick. I feel my heart plummet. I know that's a song he wrote for Mollie. As the music starts I look up at the stage and see Rob staring at me. He starts to sing the words. I can hear the hurt in his voice I know no else notices it. He continues singing the song staring at me as a single tear runs down his cheek. The song ends and Rob stands there for a few minutes staring at me before saying "Okay guys we're going to take a break for a little bit but feel free to come enjoy some karaoke." He puts his guitar down and walks off the stage heading toward the house, I'm about to head after him when I hear a very familiar voice say "Taylor is that you??" I turn around to see Matt Cohen standing there grinning at me. If I'm being honest I'd say that yes I have a little crush on him. I run and leap into his arms and scream "Matty!! I've missed you!" He hugs me tightly before asking to dance. He places his arms around my waist as I put my arm around his neck as someone starts singing Crazy in Love by Beyonce. Matt and I talk about how the time he pranked Jensen with shaving cream and toilet paper causing me to laugh so hard. As we continue to dance I feel someone staring at me, I glance up and met Richard's intense glare. I swear it looks like he's jealous. 

Richard's POV

I'm talking with Misha, Mark Shepard, and Pellegrino. I look up and she Taylor slow dancing extremely close with Matt Cohen. They are talking as she throws her head back in laughter. I can't but get a little jealous. I hear Pellegrino says "Earth to Richie!" When I don't respond he follows my gaze and "Richie man you keep staring like that and they are going to spontaneously com bust!" Taylor looks up and notices me staring at her and her eyes meet mine and her face drops. The song ends and I see them hug and as Matt kisses her hand and walks off.

Taylor's POV

As the song ends Matt kisses my hand and walks away saying we need to chat one day. I look over at Richards who is still staring at me and it looks like Pellegrino is giving him some shit. As much as I want to go over and talk to him, I decide I need to find Rob. I walk into the house feeling Richard's eyes follow me the whole way. I scan the room to try and find Rob. Finally I see him sitting at the far corner of the room by himself with a glass in his hand with a bottle of Whiskey on the table in front of him. I look at him and I can't but think My poor sweet Rob! He's hurting so much. I start to walk over to him but I feel someone grab me by the waist and pull me into the bathroom. Once we're inside the small guest bathroom I'm face to face with Richard. He's amber whiskey eyes burning into my light green ones. Before I say anything his lips are crashing into mine and he has me up on the counter top standing between my legs. He starts kissing down my neck leaving a hot trail as he does. A soft moan escapes my lips and his hands slide up my dress and rest on my inner thigh. "MMMMM....Rich...I...have...to...go....talk..to...Rob." I manage to get out those few words between moans and pants but Richard continues kissing my neck down to my cleavage. As he kisses the valley between my breasts he pulls me to the edge of the counter pressing his bulging cock into my now hot core. "Richard...please..mmmm...don't tease me." He pulls me closer pushing his now throbbing cock harder against me. He begins nibbling on my ear causing more moans to escape. He whispers "Tell me your mine Taylor!" I try to pull away so I can look at him but his has an iron grip on me. "Richard what are you talking about??" He grinds himself harder against me "Seeing you dance with Matt earlier made me extremely jealous and I need to hear you say your mine Taylor! I'm falling so hard for you and it scares the hell out of me!"I grin and pull his face up so I'm looking into his beautiful eyes. "Rich I'm completely and utterly yours!" As I finish talking he grins realizing that for the first time I called him Rich instead of Richard. His lips crash into mine again. His tongue plunges into my mouth as were having a heated make out/dry hump session I hear Jensen's voice outside the door and it sounds like he's talking with Pellegrino. We freeze as the handle on the door turns and the door starts to open. I'm relieved when I see Jensen's back to us but Pellegrino looks into the bathroom and sees my panicked face and thank goodness he acted quickly and pulled Jensen with him causing the door to close behind him. I look at Rich and we both let out a breath nether of us realized we were holding. 


	15. Party Gone Wrong

I pull Rich to me and kiss him passionately, pulling back short of breath I place my forehead on his. His amber whiskey eyes burning into mine. "Rich we need to be careful. Jensen almost caught us. If Pellegrino hadn't stop him, he would have saw us." Rich stares at me for a moment before sighing and saying "I know Gorgeous I was fine keeping my distance until I saw you dancing with Matt and it made me extremely jealous. I had to feel you." I give him a seductive grin and pull him in for another kiss he growls as I pull away. "Your sexy when your jealous Rich." He goes to kiss me again I pull back causing him to pout. "Rich we need to get back to the party someone is going to notice us gone. Besides I have to find Rob." Rich steps back helping me off the counter. He gives me a confused look before saying "What's going on with you and Rob? The two you have been talking a lot lately." I sigh looking away from him and think to myself, If only I could tell you. "Taylor hello?? What's going on between you and Rob??" Without facing him I whisper "Rich...I...can't..nothing..going...on" as a tear falls down my face. He grabs my face trying to pull it up to him I try to pull away. He grabs it and sees the tear that escaped. "Taylor why do I feel like you're lying to me." Another tear escapes I look into his amber eyes to see them filled with betrayal and hurt. "Rich please believe me when I say there's nothing going on between Rob and I. There's just some stuff happening in my life that he's been helping me through." He stares into my eyes and opens his mouth to talk when there's a knock on the door and we hear Kim "Come on whoever's in there other people have to go to the bathroom!"

Rich looks at me and turns to walk out the door. "Rich? Please...wait!" He ignores me and keeps walking. Kim looks at Rich and then back at me with tears threatening to escape. She walks to me taking me in her arms and hugging me. "Everything okay??" I lie and say "yes everything's fine we just almost got caught by Jensen so I told him we needed to slow down and it upset him." She hugs me again I look over her shoulder seeing Rob still sitting in the corner of the room with an almost empty bottle of Whiskey. "Kim i'm fine I promise, will you excuse me I need to go talk to Rob about something." She nods and walks away. I wipe my face and slowly walk over to Rob. As I get close to him I touch his shoulder and say "Hey Robbie you okay!" He jumps as I touch his shoulder the looks up to see its me and he breaks. He starts sobbing uncontrollably. I sit next to him and wrap him in my arms and rub his back as he sobs into my neck. 

Richard's POV

I walk away from Taylor feeling horrible. Why do I feel like she's lying? Why do I think something's going on with her and Rob? I hear her call my name with pain in her voice but I don't turn around. I hear Kim ask her if everything is okay but before she answers I'm to far away to hear what she says. I get into the kitchen and grab a beer turning to see Kim hugging her and then she walks over toward someone in the corner of the room. Then I see who it is...It's Rob sitting there with an almost empty bottle of whiskey. I think to myself what the hell Rob never drinks Whiskey. As Taylor gets close to him she touches his shoulder causing him to jump. She says something to him and as he looks up I swear it looks like he's starts crying. Next thing I know Taylor is on the couch next to him holding him and rubbing his back as he sobs into her shoulder. I stand there in confusion! 

Taylor's POV

My heart breaks as I sit and hold Rob as he sobs into my shoulder. I whisper sweet nothings into his ear. I attempt to take away the almost empty Whiskey bottle. He pulls away looking at me his eyes puffy and red from the alcohol and crying. "Robbie you've drank enough for tonight. Let me have the bottle please." He lets out a sigh handing it over. I notice Billy and Stephen talking with with Ruth and Bri. I motion for them to come over. They come over and Billy takes one look at Rob and says "Robbie man what the hell happened?" Rob looks up at him and shrugs. "Will you guys help me get him upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms." They nod and pull him up and walk him up the stairs. I follow them. As I do I feel eyes on me, I turn to see Rich watching me. I sigh wishing so much that I could tell him whats going on but I can't because I promised Robbie I wouldn't. I turn and follow the guys up the stairs. 

We get him into a bedroom and the guys plop him onto the bed. I look at them saying "Thanks guys I can take it from here." They nod and walk out the room leaving me with a now passed out Rob. I sigh and start to pull off his shoes. I get them off and swing his legs onto the bed. I pull a blanket over and kiss his forehead. "Goodnight sweet Robster!" I turn to walk out but he grabs my arm saying "Tayser will you stay and lay with me please. I don't want to be alone! I'm so tired of being alone!" I nod as I climb in bed with him. He snuggles close to me and whispers "I'm sorry Tayser?" I run my fingers through his hair. "Sorry for what Robster?" He sighs "Making...you..keep..secret..from...Rich." I go to say something back but I hear his light snores. I smile and untangle myself from him. As I walk out the room I turn make sure Rob is asleep and as I close the door I run into something hard. I look up realizing its Richard's chest. He looks down at me. As he looks into my eyes I see an expression in his amber eyes. I'm not sure what it is. "What's wrong with Bobbo?" I stare into his eyes until I can't anymore. "Rich...I..I.. can't..I...promised Rob I wouldn't say anything." I go to look away but he pulls my face back to his. He watches my face seeing the pain in my eyes. "Taylor he's my best friend. I've known him for years and I've never seen him drink whiskey like that or break. What's going on." Tears begin to fill my eyes. "Rich...I...can't...I..promised." He looks at me and sighs and walks away leaving me standing there as the tears fall from my face. 

I suddenly don't want to be here anymore. As I begin to walk downstairs I bump into something or someone. I look up and I'm staring into Matt's grey eyes. He sees my tear stained face. "What's wrong Taylor??" I shake my head, "I don't wanna talk about it Matty but I don't wanna be here anymore can you take me back to Jensen's please." He pulls me to him hugging me tightly saying "Of course Taylor come on lets go." I walk out the door with him walking right past Richard. I feel his eyes on me but right now I don't care. I just want to get home.

As we're driving neither of us say anything for a while. I look out the window as my crying begins to slow. "Matty I'm sorry for asking you to leave and bring me home." I see him glance at me then back to the road. "Taylor its no problem I was about to head out anyway. You sure you don't want to talk about what's bothering you." I give him a weak smile. "Matty I promise I'm fine just have a lot going on right now. Thanks though." We pull into the driveway and turn to Matt and say "thanks again" jump out and run to the door. I unlock it and race up the stairs. My phone starts dinging. I look and see I've a message from Jensen wanting to know where I went? Then I have like two from Rich that I don't bother to read. I don't feel like dealing with any of that right now. I text Jensen back saying that I got Matt to bring me home cuz I wasn't feeling good. I decide to turn off my phone. I put on my pjs and lay in bed and pass out.

The next morning....

Rob's POV

I try to open my eyes and realize I have a splitting headache. "FUCK!" I grab my head and try to remember what happened last night. I sit up and look around wondering where the hell I am. Then it hits me, I'm in one of Richie's spare bed rooms but how'd I get here. Then I start to recall the events from last night. I remember being on stage and someone requesting we play Homesick. We did and i broke down thinking of Mollie. Then I remember grabbing a bottle of whiskey and after that I can only remember bits and pieces. I remember Taylor walking over to me on the couch and crying....then I remember her laying here with me. I look at my phone and see it's 10 the next morning. I decide to text her and find out what happened.

Taylor's POV

I'm laying in bed and I hear my phone ding. I roll over seeing a message from Rob. 

Rob: Hey Tayser! What happened last night? I only remember bits and pieces.

Me: Rob? You drank almost a whole bottle of whiskey. When I found you inside, you were so wasted. I had to get Billy and Stephen to help bring you upstairs.

Rob: I'm sorry Tayser. ;(

Me: Rob...I can't do this anymore! 

Rob: Can't do what Tayser? What happened.

Me: I can't keep lying to Rich. We got into a fight last night because he thinks something is going on between me and you. You have to tell him Rob. He's your best friend. He senses something isn't right. 

Rob: Tayser I'm so sorry...I should have never asked you to keep it from him. I'll talk to him about it today I promise. 

Me: Okay Rob. TTYL

Rob: TTYL.


	16. No More Secrets

Slight Smut! Oral smut! 

I sighed throwing my phone. A few days passed and I had nothing from Rob. Richard tried calling and texting me but i just ignored him. Jensen asked me a couple of times if I wanted to go on set with him I had side no not wanting to see Rob or Rich. It was Wednesday I decided to pack my things to get ready to head home when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "When do you have to go home?" My heart lept as I heard Richie's voice. I couldn't look at him so I continued packing and whispered "Sunday Morning." Before I can react Richard is standing behind me pulling to him. I tried to pull away but his grip tightened. "Gorgeous I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night at the party. Rob told me everything. He told me about him and Mollie and how he had told you but told you not to say anything to me." I don't say anything I just stand there in his arms. "Gorgeous please say something." I sigh.. "Richard what do you want me to say." I feel him tense as I say Richard. I pull away from him and walk to my bed. "Rich I'm not mad at you...but I think it might be best that since I'm going back home Sunday that we just agree to end whatever this is." As I finish tears fill my eyes I turn away so Rich can't see them. Before I know it he's sitting next to me on the bed. I look down at my feet as the tears start to fall. "Gorgeous you know I can't do that and if I'm correct I don't think you can either. I've only known you for a short while but it terrifies me to lose you." He pulls his face up to look at him. When I look up I see his beautiful amber whiskey eyes staring into mine.

As I stare into his eyes I melt and before I know it I'm on in his lap kissing him deeply as my fingers tangle into the curls resting on his neck. He lets out a groan as I grind myself against his crotch. His hands wonder my body sending you chills down my spine. "MMM Richie!" I pull away from the kiss needing air. He pouts placing his forehead against mine as he says "So does that mean you don't want this end." I grin, "I don't know what this is Richie but I know I have feelings for you and I don't want lose you." I lean in and kiss him again, I kiss down his face down to his neck. I nibble lightly hearing him let out a growl. I continue as my hands find the bottom of his shirt I snake my hands up it and scratch hard sucking on his neck, "MMM gorgeous..." I feel his dick grow beneath me causing me to let out a moan into his neck. I grind harder against him. "Richie please." His hands cup my ass and squeeze hard before i can do anything he lifts me and flops me onto the bed. He looks down noticing that I'm wearing some very short shorts and low cut tank top. Watching his eyes wonder my body makes me ache for his touch. "Richie please touch me." He gives me one of his mischievous smirks. He pulls me to the edge of the bed and pulls my shorts off seeing I don't have any panties on underneath. He lets out a moan. 

"Damn Gorgeous." I grin at him as I pull him down to me kissing him deeply. I feel his rock hard dick and it causes me to moan loudly. I reach down and start to unbutton his pants trying to pull them down without breaking the kiss. He laughs lightly grabbing my hands. I pout he laughs harder. "Not today Gorgeous. Be patient!" He pins my hands above my head with one of his hands, with the other he slides it up my shirt sending shivers all over my body .He lets go of my hands long enough to pull my shirt off and stands there taking in my naked body. As he stares at me I start to feel insecure and try to pull me legs up to hide myself from him. He notices saying "Gorgeous don't ever feel ashamed of your body. It's perfect!" He lets go of my hands so he can use both of his to explore every inch of my body. My body is on fire as he rubs it with his hands and begins kissing. Starting at my neck finding my soft spot almost immediately causing me to moan, then he takes one of my breasts in his mouth sucking it lightly before continuing to go lower. He gets right above my aching core and looks up at me with his sexy amber whiskey eyes. I can see the lust behind them and it turns me on so much. Before I can say anything Richie licks down my stomach and finds my clit. "OOO RICHIE!!" I've never had anything like this done before. He begins licking my folds furiously then plunges a finger in causing me to arch off the bed. I feel him grin as he continues licking and fingering me getting faster. I can't help but let out moans. He slides another finger in curling his fingers finding my g-spot. "More Rich I need more!" I feel him smirk as he continues to lick up and down my wet folds. He slides a third finger in and I feel myself stretch a little. His tongue and fingers work magic together. With his free hand he rubs my clit while plunging his tongue and fingers into my aching core. "R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I-C-C-C-H-H-H I'M GO-O-O-NN-N--N-A-A C-CU-U-U-M-M-M!" He licks and fingers faster sending me over the edge. It isn't long before I'm cuming and moaning his name. I feel myself start to tighten around his fingers and he wraps his lips around my core as I moan his name and feel myself release all over his fingers and into his mouth. He eagerly licks me clean and then pulls away licking his lips. 

He stands up looking down at me and I can't help but notice his hard cock bulging in his tight jeans. He notices me staring and jokingly says "See what you do to me Gorgeous!" I give him a seductive smirk as I pull him close to me and begin to rub him through his jeans. I watch as he moans out me name and his head falls back. ,Rich do you want me to pleasure you?!?" He lets out a growl before whispering "My Gosh Taylor YES!!"

I smile unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers. His rock hard member springing to life. I can't help but moan as I grab it and start to slowly stroke him. His head falls back while moans and groans escape his lips. I lick the tip slowly and teasingly causing him to growl "Gorgeous please no more teasing." I smile liking the feeling of being in control. I continue to just lick the tip swirling my tongue around it making him moan my name. Slowly I slide the tip into my mouth working my way down his shaft stopping when he reaches the back of my throat. I begin to bob my head up and down using one hand to stroke him as I suck and then with the other I cradle his balls squeezing lightly. "G-g-gor-r-rge-o-ou-s-s Don't stop!! Oh God your mouth feels so amazing!! I'm gonna cum!!" I suck faster and squeeze his balls a little harder. Before long Rich's body starts to twitch as he releases deep into my throat. I shallow it all and suck him clean before pulling him out my mouth with a loud popping noise. 

He grins "My God Taylor that was amazing." I smile at him as he pulls his pants and boxers back up. He hands me my shorts and I pull them back on. We lay on my bed cuddling and talking for the next two hours until Rich says he should probably leave before Jensen gets back. I pull him to me and say "Rich I was actually thinking that maybe we should let Jensen know about us." His eyes lock with mine for a moment before he says "Are you sure Gorgeous? We don't have to right now." I nod saying "Yes Rich we need to tell him even though I'm not really sure what we are. There is definitely a connection between us." 

Rich agrees to tell Jensen. I pull out my phone to text Jensen to see when he'll be home.

Me: Hey J, When will you be home? I need to talk to you about something. 

I wait for him to respond back. Richard and I decided to go downstairs and sit on the couch. As I was waiting for Jensen to respond back Rich leans over lightly kissing my neck causing me to shiver. He laughs saying "What's the matter Gorgeous?" I playful nudge him! "You're so wrong Rich." He smirks as my phone dings.

Jensen: Hey Tay, I'm on the way home now. What's up? Is everything okay?

Me: Okay! Yes J everything is fine. We'll talk when you get here.

Jensen: Okay Kid! 

I turn on the TV. As I flip through the channels I find Supernatural is on. It's Hammer of the God! The Episode where Gabriel dies. I smile as I put it on which causes Richard to chuckle softly. I cuddle into his chest as he pulls me close to him. He kisses the top of my head. I smile watching the episode. I laugh at the scene when Gabriel is in the car with Dean hiding from the Gods but then I start to tear up knowing what's coming next. As Lucifer comes through the doors I start to get tears in my eyes. I giggle as Gabriel says Luci I'm home! Richard laughs at my giggling and runs his fingers through my hair. I giggle more as they argue. I wince and whimper as Lucifer shoves the angel blade into Gabriel, then I sniffle as it pans out and Gabriel's lifeless body lays there with his burned wings. Richard chuckles, "You okay Gorgeous?" I look up at him tears in my eyes. "I hate that part. It always makes me sad even though I know Gabe's really not dead." He smiles at me whipping away a tear "Gorgeous please don't cry I promise Gabriel is fine!" I smile at him then lean up and kiss his lips. He smiles into my lips deepening it. 

I straddle him and deepen the kiss more. He pulls me closer to him as run my tongue across his lips asking for access. He opens and plunge my tongue into his mouth dancing with his. I run my fingers though his hair pulling lightly causing him to groan. As if moving on their own my hips start to move grinding against him. Our make out session becomes heated. So heated that neither of us notice Jensen walk in the room until we hear him yell. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

I jump off of Richard and look up at Jensen who is clearly pissed! "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON TAYLOR! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH RICHARD ON MY COUCH!!!" I look at my big brother and say "Jensen that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Richard and I are sorta talking. We have been since your birthday party." Jensen's face turns red as he stares at me then to Richard who's just sitting there almost like he's afraid to move or say anything. Before either of us have time to react Jensen lunges at Richard punching him square in the nose then he keeps punching. Richard sits there letting him. "JENSEN!! STOP!!!" I plead! I try to pull him off and he flings me and keeps punching. I start crying as Jensen keeps throwing punches just as I'm about to try to pull him off again I look up and see Jared racing to Jensen and Richard. He pulls Jensen off Richard who know has a bloody bruised face. 

I rush to Richard who's still just sitting there and sit beside him grabbing tissues from the box on the end table. I start to dab away the blood from his face causing him to wince. Jared holds Jensen who's trying to get lose. "Jensen man calm down!" Jensen yells, "CALM DOWN! THE BASTARD HAD HIS TONGUE DOWN MY BABY SISTER THROAT!! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO BE CALM ABOUT THAT!!" I look up to see Jared looking at me and Richard understanding now. "Jensen look man you gotta calm down! I know Taylor's your sister and you want to protect her but she's 18 now man. She has to make her own choices! I know it's weird because Rich's so much older than her but you know him man! You know he'll take care of her! You know he's a good guy and that he wouldn't hurt a fly!" As Jared finishes talking Jensen's body relaxes. Jared says "If I let you go are you gonna be cool man?" Jensen nods yes and Jared lets him go. 

I look at my big brother. "Jensen I didn't plan on you finding out this way. Rich and I were going to talk you about it." Jensen holds up a hand motioning to Richard saying "Go help him clean up and then we'll talk." Richard follows me to the bathroom. I pull out the medicine kit and start to dab some wet gauze across his face making him wince in pain. I lean in to kiss cheek that's now black and blue a tear falls from my eye. "Rich I'm so sorry!" He pulls me to him holding me tightly. "It's not your fault Gorgeous. I kinda excepted something like this to happen when we told him." I smile and kiss him then finish cleaning his face. Luckily Jensen didn't break his nose but i will be bruised and sore for a while. As we walk out the bathroom and back into the living room Jensen is sitting on the couch waiting while Jared is in the armchair. 

We all sit down and have a conversation about what's going on between Rich and I. We tell Jensen that we aren't dating just getting to know one another. He asks if we are having sex and it's Richard who says. "Jensen man look. I know it's probably weird as hell hearing this but I promise you Taylor and I have never had sex. I like and respect her to much. I like her for her not for her body man. She a beautiful soul. From the moment I saw a photo of her on twitter I knew I had to get to know her. I promise I won't do anything to hurt her." When Richard finishes Jensen nods in agreement and gets up reaching a hand out to Richard to shake. Richard stands up and reaches for Jensen's hand and shakes it. Jensen pulls Richard into a hug. "I'm sorry man. Just promise me you won't hurt her man." Richard looks at me then back to Jensen. "I wouldn't ever dream of hurting her man! She means to much to me." 


	17. Goodbyes Aren't Forever

Richard and I spent as much time together as we could. Jensen was open to the idea but I know he still wasn't comfortable about it but at least he was willing to give it a chance. Richard and I did our best to not be so touchy feely when Jensen was around. Before I knew it it was Sunday and it was time to go home. Rich and I had decided to say our goodbyes the night before. So Jensen and I were headed to the airport, Rob was going to meet us there. The car ride there was pretty silent until Jensen spoke up. "Tay you okay! You haven't said a word the whole ride." I look over at him and give him a weak smile "Yeah J I'm fine. Just don't wanna go home and go back to reality again.Plus I don't know how things are going to go with Rich and I now."

As I finish my sentence we pull up to the airport. I notice Rob standing outside the doors and soon as Jensen stops the car I jump out and run to him and sob into his shoulder. He just holds me knowing I'm crying because I don't want to go home and leave Rich. "ROB I...don't..want..to...go..I..scared..he's...going...to...forget...about...me." He hugs me tightly. "Tayser believe me when I say Rich isn't going to forget you. You're all he talks about. You're the best thing that happened to him." He pulls away and kisses my cheek. "Now what about me? Aren't you going to miss your sweet Robster!!" I giggle and hug him tightly. "I'll always miss you Rob!!" Jensen and him walk me to check in my bags. I have some time to kill so we all go sit in a cafe and order some coffee. "So Rob do you think Louden Swain will be able to come play at Prom?" He looks up at me and grins. "Definitely Tayser!" I smile hugging him! "Yay!!" They then announce that my flight is boarding. Rob and Jensen walk me to my terminal! I hug Jensen tightly! He lifts me up saying "I'll miss you kid!! Who knows maybe after you graduate in a few months I can get you a job on Supernatural!" I giggle as he puts me down. "J that would be so awesome!" He smiles "I'll see what I can do! Love you Jerk!" I grin back at him "I love you more bitch!!" 

I turn to Rob and he pulls me in for a hug! "I'm really going to miss having you around Tayser but I'll see you in a month! Love you Tayser!" I tear up and hug his neck tightly. "I'm going to miss you too Robbie!! I love you!!! Thanks for everything. See you in a month!!!" He lets me go and the two of them watch as I board the plane. As I get on the plane and settle in my phone dings. I pull it out and smile to see its a message from Rich! 

Rich: "Hey Gorgeous! I don't know if you'll get this before your flight takes off but I just wanted to say I miss you already! =-*"

Me: "Hey Rich! I just told Jensen and Rob goodbye and I'm in my seat waiting to take off. I miss you too! I'm not looking forward to not being able to see you when we want."

Rich: "I know gorgeous me either but we will text, talk and Facetime anytime we can!"

Me: "YAY!! =D I think we are about to take off now so I need to turn my phone off. I'll call you when I land. :-*"

Rich: "Okay Gorgeous. Have a safe flight. TTYL"

I turn off my phone and pull out my book and get about 3 chapters in and a fall asleep dreaming of Richard. When I wake up we are landing. The flight attentend tells us we can turn our phones back on. I turn my phone back on and smile seeing that Rich sent me a picture. As I get off the plane and wait for my parents I decide to text Rich some.

Me: "RICH!! I love the picture and I MISS YOU!!"

Rich: "I miss you too Gorgeous! How was your flight?"

Me: "Good I guess. I slept through the whole thing. LOL! I'm waiting on my parents to pick me up!"

Rich: "I see. So Rob tells me he's playing at your Prom next month."

Me: "Yes! I don't think I'm going to go to it."

Rich: "What? Why not?"

Me: "Cuz I won't have any fun and I have no one to go with."

Rich: "Awe come on Gorgeous it's your Senior Prom you have to go. You mean to tell me that none of the guys there will go with you!"

Me: "They'll go with me, I just don't wanna go with them. The one person I want to come with me can't!"

Rich: "O! I see! And who is this guy you want to go with! I may have to beat him!"

Me: "You!"

Rich: "I'm sorry Gorgeous! I wish i could go with you but sadly I'm going to be busy that day. But promise me you will go and have fun please."

Me: "Okay! Rich I'll go for you. Well my parents are here. I'll text you later!"

Rich: "TTYL Gorgeous!"

Fast Forward two weeks

Prom is two weeks away and I've been putting off looking for a dress but I decided I can't put it off any longer. I'm in the mall shopping for a prom dress with Hannah. She is going on about how excited she is and how I'm so lucky to know Louden Swain. I'm not paying attention to her. I'm busy thinking about Richard. We haven't been able to talk alot in the last week. He's been busy directing the an episode on the show. "Hello Tay! What do you think about this one?" I hear her ask. I mumble "yeah looks nice." She notices I'm not paying attention. "Okay Taylor Nicole spill! You've been in LaLa Land all day!" I look over at her. "The truth is that I've been talking with Richard and I haven't heard from him in a week because he's been busy with the show" Her mouth drops open. "TAYLOR YOU'VE BEEN TALKING WITH HIM AND YOU ARE JUST NOW TELLING ME!" I grin "Yes Nana!" She shrieks! "Are ya'll dating? Have the two of you kissed? Have you had sex yet?" I chuckle "No we're not dating. Just getting to know one another. Yes we've kissed and no we haven't had sex." After Hannah is done grilling me on not telling her about Rich and me we go back to dress shopping. She finds her's first.

Then after trying on at least two dozen different ones I finally find the perfect one. 

We pay for our dresses and then decide to go get something to eat. After we are done eating we head home. Hannah rode with me so I drop her off at her house and say bye then head to my house to take a shower. I get home seeing that my parents are still at work. I go to my room and pull off my shirt and jeans and walk to my bathroom. I smile deciding to send Richard a picture of me in my bra and panties. I take a sexy photo and type. Rich I really miss your hands on my body! 

I set my phone on the counter and get in the tub relaxing. I hear my phone ring. I reach over and grab and smile seeing it's Rich. I answer. 

Rich: "Hello Gorgeous!"

Me: "Hello Richie!!"

Rich: "You really know how to tease a man Taylor!"

I giggle! 

Me: "I have no clue what you're talking about!"

Rich: "Sure Gorgeous! So what are you doing?"

Me: "Laying in the tub?"

Rich: "Hmmm! Wish I could see?"

Me: "What are you doing?"

Rich: "Just got home from set. Sorry I haven't been texting or calling much. We've been staying busy on set. I haven't had a minute to stop and then when I get home I'm usually exhausted."

Me: "It's okay Rich. I know you've been busy. I just look at the photos you sent me and it helps. I need to get going so I can get out of the tub. I'll text you later."

Rich: "Okay Gorgeous. It was good to hear your voice even if it was for a few minutes. Miss you!"

Me: "I know it was good to hear yours too Rich and I miss you too. Bye!"

We hang up and set my phone on the counter again. I get out the tub and go put on the shirt Rich gave me for my birthday and some shorts. I send Rich a text of me in the shirt since this is the first time I've worn it. He almost immediately text back. 

Rich: "=D hello Gorgeous! I love the shirt ;-P. Where'd you get it?"

Me: "IDK. Some guy gave it to me for my birthday."

Rich: "Oh really!! You been talking to other guys Gorgeous? =-P"

Me: "Well technically we aren't dating so I am free to talk to who I want. LOL! JK!"

Rich: "Well Ouch! I suppose you're right Gorgeous! "

Me: "Rich you know I'm not really talking to anyone else right. I mean we may not officially be a couple but I do have feelings for you and I don't want to talk anyone else."

Rich: "I know Gorgeous! I have really strong feelings for you too! Well Gorgeous I really need to get to sleep. Good Night! Sweet Dreams!" 

Me: "Good Night Rich!! Sweet Dreams!!" 

We hung up and I laid in bed pulling up the photos Rich sent me of himself shirtless. I stare at them falling asleep thinking of him. Before long I'm having another wet dream about him. His hands are all over my body. His soft lips kiss their way down my body. His hands caress my inner thigh. His fingers run across my shorts. I let out a moan in my dream. Just as he's about to slide a hand into my shorts I wake up. My core is on fire. I groan looking at my phone seeing its 1 am. I lay there wondering if Richard is awake. I send him a text.

Me: Richie!! Are you awake?? I kinda need your help!!

I wait for him respond. After a few minutes he doesn't answer I decide to call him. I dial his numb it rings a few times then I hear a very sleepy Richard answer. 

Rich: Gorgeous what's wrong???

Me: Nothing's wrong. I need your help with something?

He yawns into the phone. 

Rich: Okay Gorgeous. What do you need my help with?

He yawns again. I feel bad for waking him. 

Me: I'm sorry for waking. It's nothing. I'm sorry i'll let you go back to sleep Rich! 

Rich: Taylor?? Gorgeous you called for a reason?? Did you have a wet dream or something and wanted to hear my voice? 

I swallow hard saying nothing. After a few minutes Richard speaks again.

Rich: Gorgeous are you there?? 

Me: Umm...Y-e-e-e-s-s-s! I-i-im h-ee-e-e-r-r-r-e-e-e!

Rich: Why so nervous Gorgeous. Wait a minute you did have a wet dream. 

Me: M-m-m-a-a-ab-b-b-y-y-y-e--e

Rich: Okay! I'm awake now! Tell me Gorgeous what was happening in the dream? Was I kissing you?? Were my hands running across that amazing body of yours! 

Me: I uh!

Rich: Come on Gorgeous! You've got me curious.

Me: Okay! You were on top of me kissing me. Leaving hot trails down my body. Your hands were exploring my body before they found their way to my inner thigh. You were about to finger me and then i woke up. 

Rich: "Hmmm! So are you horny for me Gorgeous. Do you want me to kiss you deeply. Then kiss your cheek working my way to your neck until I find your soft spot. Once I do I'd suck and kiss there before continuing down to your shoulder leaving soft kisses everywhere. I'd slowly make my way down to your breasts licking them ever so lightly before taking one into my mouth before moving to the other one."

Me: "RICHIE!!!" 

Rich: "That's it Gorgeous scream my name. Play with yourself for me. I want to hear you moan!" 

Me: "RICH! I wish you were here. I miss you so much!" 

Rich: "I know Taylor! I miss you too!! More than you know!!" 

We continue to have phone sex. Richard whispering what he'd do if he were here with me while I finger myself. After a few more minutes I'm moaning into the phone telling Richard I'm going to cum. 

Rich: "YES! Gorgeous cum for me! My naughty girl!"

Me: "OH! RICH! OH!"

My core explodes as I release. I'm panting into the phone Richard chuckles saying "You okay Gorgeous?" I just grunt into the phone causing him to laugh! He says "So tell me my naughty gorgeous girl what got you all hot and bothered causing you to have wet dreams about me" I giggle before saying, "I was looking at the photos you sent of yourself shirtless before I went to sleep." He laughs saying "Well you should look at them more often. Being woke at 1 in the morning isn't so bad when you have a gorgeous girl horny for you." 


	18. Prom Surprise

Two weeks had come and gone and it was Prom Night. HanTwo weeks had come and gone and it was Prom Night. Hannah and I wear getting ready. We both had our dresses on. Hannah was working on my hair and makeup. Just as she does the finishing touches on my makeup I hear a knock on my door. I yell come in from my bathroom. I shriek as I see Rob walk into my room through the bathroom mirror. "Robbie!!!! What are you doing here??" He grins as run to him and leap into his arms. He catches me hugging me tightly. He sets me back down looking at me, he smiles giving me a wolf whistle. "If Rich could see you now!" I blush as Hannah clears throat. "Are you going to introduce me Tay!" I laugh, "Hannah this Rob Benedict the coolest guy there is and Rob this is Hannah the best best friend a girl could have." Rob smiles at Hannah holding out his hand for Hannah to shake. She takes it smiling. "So Robbie you didn't answer my question what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the school with the guys setting up." He grins "They can manage without me. I wanted to come see my favorite girl! BTW you look absolutely stunning. You both do." Hannah blushes at Rob's words. I just smack his arm laughing. "You thinking what i'm thinking Tayser?" Hannah looks confused by him saying Tayser. We both laugh as I say. "That's a long story. I'll explain one day." Hannah nods. "So Rob I'm guessing you want to tweet some photos!" He grins "You got it Tayser" Rob pulls out his phone. I pull him to me, he laughs and motions for Hannah to join us. She timidly walks over standing by me. Rob laughs "Hey Hannah you can come stand by me. I won't bite I promise." I laugh as she goes on the other side of him. He smiles as he starts snapping photos. The last photo he takes I decide to lick his face causing him to throw his head back in laughter as Hannah looks at us confused. He smiles sending me the photos telling me to tweet them so I can tag Hannah. I pull up the photos and laugh as I look at them. Rob and I are goofing off like always and Hannah is just standing there watching us. I tweet them saying Hannah @nana1020 and I were getting ready for Prom when this sexy guy showed up surprising us. Robbie @RobBenedict you're such a beautiful soul and I love you so much. Thanks for always having my back. I tweet the photos as Rob plops down on my bed allowing Hannah and I to finish getting ready. As I'm doing Hannah's hair I hear my phone go off. I look seeing it's a twitter notification. I pull up my twitter seeing Richard liked my tweet and left a comment. @RobBenedict, @tayackles87, @nana1020 WOW! Taylor you look amazing!! Bobbo I'm totally jealous you're there with her and I'm not! Have fun tonight Gorgeous but not to much fun!! Miss you!! and hey Hannah maybe one day soon I'll get to meet you. BTW what the hell is up with the face licking Taylor! I hear Rob laugh in the other room. I yell "I'm assuming you got Rich's tweet to!" He yells back, "Yes! You going to answer or am I!" He walks into the bathroom grinning. "I'll answer him when I'm done with Hannah's hair!" He smiles at us. "I'll let you the two of you finish getting ready. I need to get going anyway. Need to go rehearse a little anyway. I'll see you later Tayser and it was nice met you Hannah!" I turn and hug Rob. "See you later Robbie! love ya Chuck!!!" He laughs at me calling him Chuck and he walk out the door. I finish Hannah's hair and makeup and decide to tweet Richard back. @nana1020 , @dicksp8jr, @RobBenedict Thank you Richie! I miss you too and wish so much that you could be here. About the face licking. It seemed like a good idea at the time. LMAO!! Hannah and I head downstairs. My mom takes tons of pictures of the two of us before we head out the door to the limo my parents rented for us. Once we're in the limo my phone rings. I smile seeing its Rich Face timing me. I answer "Heya Richie!" He smirks "Hey Gorgeous! I just wanted to see you for a few minutes. Where are you?" I giggle "In the limo that my parents rented for Hannah and me! I wish you could be here! I miss you Rich!" He sighs, "I know Gorgeous I miss you too! So tell me what in the world was up with you licking Rob's face!" I laugh and I hear Hannah giggle some. I smile looking at Rich, "Honestly I don't know why I did it! I thought it would be funny and when I saw Rob's reaction it made it even more funny. But know my tongue feels weird! I guess from his bread." He just laughs. "Well Rich I need to go Hannah and I just pulled up to the school. I'll talk to you later Richie! Bye!" He pouts a little but says "Okay Gorgeous talk to you later. Have fun!! Try not to lick any more faces." I laugh "I'll try not to!" I blow him a kiss and he blows one back and we hang up. We walk into the gym to see a few people already there. I see Rob on stage with Stephen making sure everything is set up. I turn to tell Hannah something and turn into something hard. I look up seeing its Billy! I laugh saying "Damn Billy a little space would be nice" He smirks. "Hey Little One you ran into me! How ya been! You and Rich still talking" I grin "Yeah Yeah! I've been good trying to focus on school and yes Rich and I are still talking. In fact we just Face-timed on the way here." I'm busy talking to him I don't notice someone come up behind me and snake there arms around me pulling me in for a tight hug! I look up seeing its Stephen. "Let me go Stephen!" Rob and Michael come over laughing at my reaction. As he lets go I introduce Hannah to them. "Hannah this is Billy, Stephen, and Michael. You already met Rob! Guys this my best friend Hannah!" They smile at her. Rob looks at me and smirks. "What are you smirking about Benedict!" He just grins saying "Come on guys we need to get onstage everybody is starting to get here." They go on stage and start playing random songs. Hannah and I dance together for a few songs. Then a slow song comes on. I tell Hannah I'm going to get something to drink. As I walk off David Hayes asks Hannah to dance. I smile knowing she has a major crush on him. I get some punch and watch Hannah dancing. I look up when I hear Rob start talking. "Okay guys this next song is for a very special girl that I've known since she was 7 years old. It's called Honey Bee!" You woke up Even with the nightlight on You're seeing shadows in the break of dawn You called out Deep inside a dream of my own It was a nightmare, I was all alone There was not a little ballerina Dancing for no one beside herself You buzz around me like a honey bee The world brand new awaits you, wait for me I tear up listening! Rob used always sing me this song when I was upset. I'm busy watching him on stage I don't notice someone ask me to dance. I decline him and he walks off. Rob continues singing. Fill the cup Water always does the trick Seal the lid and let you cry with it You grow up I wrestle with it every day Got to cherish every little frame I know there was a time before you But for the life of me I can't recall You bound around me, always fancy free The world brand new awaits you, wait for me Ask me why There's pain and there's lies Don't always have the answer but I'm happy to try Ask me how There's you and there's now I'll share it with you soon as I can figure it out Hang on my love Times running out Cherish the day, that's what life is about So ask me what Song I should sing I'll hum it just to hear you ask anything There you are Smiling in the same old way 'Cause maybe it's your wedding day I see it Clear as I can see your face There's someone who steals your heart away But you will always be my ballerina Dancing like we only have ourselves You fly around me, swaying next to me The world brand new awaits you wait for me You buzz around me like a honey bee The world brand new awaits you, wait for me Wait for me He finishes the song looking over at me. He smiles saying "Okay guess we are going to take a little break we'll be right back." I start thinking about how much I miss Richard I don't notice Rob come over to where I am. I jump when he touches my arm. He laughs "Where are your thoughts Tayser?" I smile at him. "Just thinking of how you used to sing that song to me when I was sad." He grins "Nice try Tayser but I know when your lying. What's really on your mind?" I look down knowing I can't lie to him. He always could read me like an open book. "I just miss Rich! I wish he could be here!" A tear escapes my eye. He pulls my face up seeing the stray tear. He pulls me in for a hug saying "Tayser I promise it's going to be okay! Now cheer up! Rich wouldn't want you to be sad. The nights still young." His phone dings. He pulls it out and smirks before saying "I gotta go Tayser. Promise me no more tears" I nod and he smiles heading back to the stage. "Hey everyone this next song is not something we play often but it was requested. This is Hey Darlin! The music starts to play and Rob starts to sing. Hey darlin', what you doing here tonight? Your eyes are shining bright as the sun Hey baby, won't you look at me tonight? Won't you make me feel like I'm the one I listen as Rob's voice fades and someone else's starts singing. I look up at Rob who's grinning at me. I stare as Richard appears on the stage causing all the girls to gasp. His eyes lock with mine as he sings. There's one life I've ever known Much I've changed but not outgrown And I'm trying to make a go Alone But I can't see without your stare When your voice is never there There's a void hang in the air At home Hey darlin' can you dance with me tonight Let me hold you tight in my arms Richard jumps off the stage and starts walking toward me. Everyone in the room is watching him wondering what's going on. His amber eyes never leave mine. When I wake up And I'm kicking myself For not holding the door When I had the chance With this makeup Am I fooling myself Should have held you in my arms When I had the chance There's one life I've ever known Much I've changed but not outgrown I'm trying to make a go Alone But I can't see through blurry eyes Cannot walk if I'm paralyzed I am useless, hypnotized and stoned But not high Hey darlin' won't you be with me tonight Make me feel like I'm the one. As he finishes the song he's standing in front of me. I smile as he looks down at me. "Hey Gorgeous! Surprised to see me!" Everybody is staring at us. I grin pulling him into me and kiss him deeply causing all the girls to gasp! I pull away leaning my forehead against his "You have no idea Rich! I've missed you so much!" He grins "I've missed you too Gorgeous!" We laugh as we here Rob say "This song goes out to a very special couple tonight! It's called Ready Steady." They start to play and Rich pulls me onto the dance floor. He pulls me close to him. He puts his hands around my waist as mine go around his neck. We sway as Rob sings. If I gave you a kiss Would you give me your funny face Is there something I missed Leaving your mouth agape? Should I try to enlist? Is there room on your cavalcade? Would your boyfriend be pissed If he knew I was pulling rank Rich leans down to me placing a kiss on my forehead. "Taylor you're absolutely Gorgeous tonight. I love this dress! It's stunning!!" I grin pulling his face down to mine. I kiss him deeply biting his lip lightly. He lets out a low groan. "Don't be a tease Gorgeous!" Are you ready steady on? It's hard to tell Hard to tell Who's leading who on? It's hard to tell I'll never tell What's your address? You left it so long ago Along with your mess Washed out with the undertow Living in sheets Loving like thunderstorms Forgiving the thieves For not really taking more Who do we blame for the things that we both took for granted It's hard to tell I'll never tell The light and the fights in the streets have all risen and landed And it's hard to tell Hard to tell. As the song ends Rob smiles over at us. He speaks. "Okay guys I'm afraid the night is coming to an end so this is the last song we are gonna play! It's called Medicated. I turn in Rich's arms with my back now to him so I can watch Rob sings this song. I love watching him dance around the stage. For someone who's 49 years old he can still move. Rich pulls me back into him as we sway watching Rob. He runs his hands along my sides where my skin is exposed. It sends shivers down my spine. He chuckles in my ear "What's the matter Gorgeous?" I grin pushing my ass back into him causing him to groan into my ear. He tightens his grip as I feel him get slightly hard against me. My core starts to heat up. I push back more grinding my ass into his crotch until one of the teachers comes over telling us to break it up. We pull apart as the song ends. Rob and guys say good night telling everyone to stay safe tonight. Hannah comes over with David and smiles seeing Richard. I introduce them. Richard smiles at Hannah. "Nice to finally meet you Hannah. Taylor's talked about you a lot." Hannah smiles back, "It's nice meet you to Mr. Speight. You are all Taylor ever talks about." Richard laughs saying "Please Mr. Speight is my Father call me Rich or Richie!" Hannah nods, "Okay Rich!" She looks at me saying "Tay, David invited me to Evan's house for an after party. You and Rich can come if ya want." I look at Rich who's watching me. His eyes are looking over my body. I smile and say "Thanks for the invite Nanna but no thanks. I think Rich and I are gonna go back to my place and hang out. I love you and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She grins hugging me. She whispers low enough for only the two of us to hear. "Go get you some. I love you" We laugh and she walks away. Rob walks over to us as everyone is leaving. I glare at him causing him to smirk. "So Benedict did you know that Rich was coming tonight!" He smirks and laughs at me calling him Benedict. "Yes, I knew! But Rich made me swear not to tell you because he wanted to surprise you." Richard laughs pulling you to him. "You ready to get going Gorgeous?" I smile up at him and nod yes. I hug Rob and Richard leads me outside. He leads me to his car. He opens the door for me before going to the drivers side. Once we're on the road Richard places his hand on my thigh very close to core. I get chills and my heart starts to race. "So Gorgeous do you want to go back to your place or do you want to go to my hotel room. Either way I figure we could hang out and watch movies." I look over at him and smile. "Let's go to your hotel room." He gives me a very sexy smile before returning his eyes to the road.nah and I wear getting ready. We both had our dresses on. Hannah was working on my hair and makeup. Just as she does the finishing touches on my makeup I hear a knock on my door. I yell come in from my bathroom. I shriek as I see Rob walk into my room through the bathroom mirror. "Robbie!!!! What are you doing here??" He grins as run to him and leap into his arms. He catches me hugging me tightly. He sets me back down looking at me, he smiles giving me a wolf whistle. "If Rich could see you now!" I blush as Hannah clears throat. "Are you going to introduce me Tay!" I laugh, "Hannah this Rob Benedict the coolest guy there is and Rob this is Hannah the best best friend a girl could have." Rob smiles at Hannah holding out his hand for Hannah to shake. She takes it smiling. "So Robbie you didn't answer my question what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the school with the guys setting up." He grins "They can manage without me. I wanted to come see my favorite girl! BTW you look absolutely stunning. You both do." Hannah blushes at Rob's words. I just smack his arm laughing. "You thinking what i'm thinking Tayser?" Hannah looks confused by him saying Tayser. We both laugh as I say. "That's a long story. I'll explain one day." Hannah nods. "So Rob I'm guessing you want to tweet some photos!" He grins "You got it Tayser" Rob pulls out his phone. I pull him to me, he laughs and motions for Hannah to join us. She timidly walks over standing by me. Rob laughs "Hey Hannah you can come stand by me. I won't bite I promise." I laugh as she goes on the other side of him. He smiles as he starts snapping photos. The last photo he takes I decide to lick his face causing him to throw his head back in laughter as Hannah looks at us confused. He smiles sending me the photos telling me to tweet them so I can tag Hannah. I pull up the photos and laugh as I look at them. Rob and I are goofing off like always and Hannah is just standing there watching us. I tweet them saying Hannah @nana1020 and I were getting ready for Prom when this sexy guy showed up surprising us. Robbie @RobBenedict you're such a beautiful soul and I love you so much. Thanks for always having my back. I tweet the photos as Rob plops down on my bed allowing Hannah and I to finish getting ready. As I'm doing Hannah's hair I hear my phone go off. I look seeing it's a twitter notification. I pull up my twitter seeing Richard liked my tweet and left a comment. @RobBenedict, @tayackles87, @nana1020 WOW! Taylor you look amazing!! Bobbo I'm totally jealous you're there with her and I'm not! Have fun tonight Gorgeous but not to much fun!! Miss you!! and hey Hannah maybe one day soon I'll get to meet you. BTW what the hell is up with the face licking Taylor! I hear Rob laugh in the other room. I yell "I'm assuming you got Rich's tweet to!" He yells back, "Yes! You going to answer or am I!" He walks into the bathroom grinning. "I'll answer him when I'm done with Hannah's hair!" He smiles at us. "I'll let you the two of you finish getting ready. I need to get going anyway. Need to go rehearse a little anyway. I'll see you later Tayser and it was nice met you Hannah!" I turn and hug Rob. "See you later Robbie! love ya Chuck!!!" He laughs at me calling him Chuck and he walk out the door. I finish Hannah's hair and makeup and decide to tweet Richard back. @nana1020 , @dicksp8jr, @RobBenedict Thank you Richie! I miss you too and wish so much that you could be here. About the face licking. It seemed like a good idea at the time. LMAO!! Hannah and I head downstairs. My mom takes tons of pictures of the two of us before we head out the door to the limo my parents rented for us. Once we're in the limo my phone rings. I smile seeing its Rich Face timing me. I answer "Heya Richie!" He smirks "Hey Gorgeous! I just wanted to see you for a few minutes. Where are you?" I giggle "In the limo that my parents rented for Hannah and me! I wish you could be here! I miss you Rich!" He sighs, "I know Gorgeous I miss you too! So tell me what in the world was up with you licking Rob's face!" I laugh and I hear Hannah giggle some. I smile looking at Rich, "Honestly I don't know why I did it! I thought it would be funny and when I saw Rob's reaction it made it even more funny. But know my tongue feels weird! I guess from his bread." He just laughs. "Well Rich I need to go Hannah and I just pulled up to the school. I'll talk to you later Richie! Bye!" He pouts a little but says "Okay Gorgeous talk to you later. Have fun!! Try not to lick any more faces." I laugh "I'll try not to!" I blow him a kiss and he blows one back and we hang up. We walk into the gym to see a few people already there. I see Rob on stage with Stephen making sure everything is set up. I turn to tell Hannah something and turn into something hard. I look up seeing its Billy! I laugh saying "Damn Billy a little space would be nice" He smirks. "Hey Little One you ran into me! How ya been! You and Rich still talking" I grin "Yeah Yeah! I've been good trying to focus on school and yes Rich and I are still talking. In fact we just Face-timed on the way here." I'm busy talking to him I don't notice someone come up behind me and snake there arms around me pulling me in for a tight hug! I look up seeing its Stephen. "Let me go Stephen!" Rob and Michael come over laughing at my reaction. As he lets go I introduce Hannah to them. "Hannah this is Billy, Stephen, and Michael. You already met Rob! Guys this my best friend Hannah!" They smile at her. Rob looks at me and smirks. "What are you smirking about Benedict!" He just grins saying "Come on guys we need to get onstage everybody is starting to get here." They go on stage and start playing random songs. Hannah and I dance together for a few songs. Then a slow song comes on. I tell Hannah I'm going to get something to drink. As I walk off David Hayes asks Hannah to dance. I smile knowing she has a major crush on him. I get some punch and watch Hannah dancing. I look up when I hear Rob start talking. "Okay guys this next song is for a very special girl that I've known since she was 7 years old. It's called Honey Bee!" You woke up Even with the nightlight on You're seeing shadows in the break of dawn You called out Deep inside a dream of my own It was a nightmare, I was all alone There was not a little ballerina Dancing for no one beside herself You buzz around me like a honey bee The world brand new awaits you, wait for me I tear up listening! Rob used always sing me this song when I was upset. I'm busy watching him on stage I don't notice someone ask me to dance. I decline him and he walks off. Rob continues singing. Fill the cup Water always does the trick Seal the lid and let you cry with it You grow up I wrestle with it every day Got to cherish every little frame I know there was a time before you But for the life of me I can't recall You bound around me, always fancy free The world brand new awaits you, wait for me Ask me why There's pain and there's lies Don't always have the answer but I'm happy to try Ask me how There's you and there's now I'll share it with you soon as I can figure it out Hang on my love Times running out Cherish the day, that's what life is about So ask me what Song I should sing I'll hum it just to hear you ask anything There you are Smiling in the same old way 'Cause maybe it's your wedding day I see it Clear as I can see your face There's someone who steals your heart away But you will always be my ballerina Dancing like we only have ourselves You fly around me, swaying next to me The world brand new awaits you wait for me You buzz around me like a honey bee The world brand new awaits you, wait for me Wait for me He finishes the song looking over at me. He smiles saying "Okay guess we are going to take a little break we'll be right back." I start thinking about how much I miss Richard I don't notice Rob come over to where I am. I jump when he touches my arm. He laughs "Where are your thoughts Tayser?" I smile at him. "Just thinking of how you used to sing that song to me when I was sad." He grins "Nice try Tayser but I know when your lying. What's really on your mind?" I look down knowing I can't lie to him. He always could read me like an open book. "I just miss Rich! I wish he could be here!" A tear escapes my eye. He pulls my face up seeing the stray tear. He pulls me in for a hug saying "Tayser I promise it's going to be okay! Now cheer up! Rich wouldn't want you to be sad. The nights still young." His phone dings. He pulls it out and smirks before saying "I gotta go Tayser. Promise me no more tears" I nod and he smiles heading back to the stage. "Hey everyone this next song is not something we play often but it was requested. This is Hey Darlin! The music starts to play and Rob starts to sing. Hey darlin', what you doing here tonight? Your eyes are shining bright as the sun Hey baby, won't you look at me tonight? Won't you make me feel like I'm the one I listen as Rob's voice fades and someone else's starts singing. I look up at Rob who's grinning at me. I stare as Richard appears on the stage causing all the girls to gasp. His eyes lock with mine as he sings. There's one life I've ever known Much I've changed but not outgrown And I'm trying to make a go Alone But I can't see without your stare When your voice is never there There's a void hang in the air At home Hey darlin' can you dance with me tonight Let me hold you tight in my arms Richard jumps off the stage and starts walking toward me. Everyone in the room is watching him wondering what's going on. His amber eyes never leave mine. When I wake up And I'm kicking myself For not holding the door When I had the chance With this makeup Am I fooling myself Should have held you in my arms When I had the chance There's one life I've ever known Much I've changed but not outgrown I'm trying to make a go Alone But I can't see through blurry eyes Cannot walk if I'm paralyzed I am useless, hypnotized and stoned But not high Hey darlin' won't you be with me tonight Make me feel like I'm the one. As he finishes the song he's standing in front of me. I smile as he looks down at me. "Hey Gorgeous! Surprised to see me!" Everybody is staring at us. I grin pulling him into me and kiss him deeply causing all the girls to gasp! I pull away leaning my forehead against his "You have no idea Rich! I've missed you so much!" He grins "I've missed you too Gorgeous!" We laugh as we here Rob say "This song goes out to a very special couple tonight! It's called Ready Steady." They start to play and Rich pulls me onto the dance floor. He pulls me close to him. He puts his hands around my waist as mine go around his neck. We sway as Rob sings. If I gave you a kiss Would you give me your funny face Is there something I missed Leaving your mouth agape? Should I try to enlist? Is there room on your cavalcade? Would your boyfriend be pissed If he knew I was pulling rank Rich leans down to me placing a kiss on my forehead. "Taylor you're absolutely Gorgeous tonight. I love this dress! It's stunning!!" I grin pulling his face down to mine. I kiss him deeply biting his lip lightly. He lets out a low groan. "Don't be a tease Gorgeous!" Are you ready steady on? It's hard to tell Hard to tell Who's leading who on? It's hard to tell I'll never tell What's your address? You left it so long ago Along with your mess Washed out with the undertow Living in sheets Loving like thunderstorms Forgiving the thieves For not really taking more Who do we blame for the things that we both took for granted It's hard to tell I'll never tell The light and the fights in the streets have all risen and landed And it's hard to tell Hard to tell. As the song ends Rob smiles over at us. He speaks. "Okay guys I'm afraid the night is coming to an end so this is the last song we are gonna play! It's called Medicated. I turn in Rich's arms with my back now to him so I can watch Rob sings this song. I love watching him dance around the stage. For someone who's 49 years old he can still move. Rich pulls me back into him as we sway watching Rob. He runs his hands along my sides where my skin is exposed. It sends shivers down my spine. He chuckles in my ear "What's the matter Gorgeous?" I grin pushing my ass back into him causing him to groan into my ear. He tightens his grip as I feel him get slightly hard against me. My core starts to heat up. I push back more grinding my ass into his crotch until one of the teachers comes over telling us to break it up. We pull apart as the song ends. Rob and guys say good night telling everyone to stay safe tonight. Hannah comes over with David and smiles seeing Richard. I introduce them. Richard smiles at Hannah. "Nice to finally meet you Hannah. Taylor's talked about you a lot." Hannah smiles back, "It's nice meet you to Mr. Speight. You are all Taylor ever talks about." Richard laughs saying "Please Mr. Speight is my Father call me Rich or Richie!" Hannah nods, "Okay Rich!" She looks at me saying "Tay, David invited me to Evan's house for an after party. You and Rich can come if ya want." I look at Rich who's watching me. His eyes are looking over my body. I smile and say "Thanks for the invite Nanna but no thanks. I think Rich and I are gonna go back to my place and hang out. I love you and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She grins hugging me. She whispers low enough for only the two of us to hear. "Go get you some. I love you" We laugh and she walks away. Rob walks over to us as everyone is leaving. I glare at him causing him to smirk. "So Benedict did you know that Rich was coming tonight!" He smirks and laughs at me calling him Benedict. "Yes, I knew! But Rich made me swear not to tell you because he wanted to surprise you." Richard laughs pulling you to him. "You ready to get going Gorgeous?" I smile up at him and nod yes. I hug Rob and Richard leads me outside. He leads me to his car. He opens the door for me before going to the drivers side.


	19. Prom After Party

A/N

There will be sexual scenes in chapter. Almost Smut. 

After about 30 minutes we arrive at the most expensive hotel in town. I look over at Rich who's already watching me. He grins seeing my mouth open in shock. "You're staying here." Richard smirks! "Wait till you see the suite!" I glance at him. "You're staying a suite! Why?" He gets out and opens my door holding his arm out for me to take. "Why not?" I take his hand as we walk into the hotel and into the elevator. Once we reach the elevator I see his eyes explore my body before he steps aside letting me in. I walk in and I can feel his eyes watching me. I feel my cheeks start to blush. Before the doors close Richard is behind me. I can't help think about how much I've missed his hands on my body. It really has been to long. It's been almost two months since I got back from Jensen's. Rich breathes down my neck causes my core to heat up! He turns me so I'm facing him as he stands so close his body is touching mine causing my breathing to catch. He backs me into the wall putting his arms up on either side of me so I can't escape. He licks his lips as he looks at mine. He moves his face closer to mine, his lips inches from mine, before I can react his lips crash into mine. It sends shock waves throughout my body. He pulls away breathless. "My gosh Gorgeous I've missed kissing you!" I don't know what comes over me but i pull his face back to mine and kiss again as my hands run through his curls at the base of his neck. He lets out a low moan into my lips. 

His hands explore my body causing me to moan. He pokes his tongue at my lips asking for access I open my mouth slightly. His tongue collides with mine causing me to moan. He pulls me close to him needing to feel my body against his. I push myself closer. He lets out a groan as we continue to make out the elevator doors ding and we are on Rich's floor. He doesn't notice. I smile pulling away. "Rich I think we are on your floor" He looks up and grabs my hand pulling me to the end of the hallway to a huge door. He pulls out his key card and scans it opening the door for me. I walk in and look around in awe. The first you see when you walk in is a living area with a fireplace and a mini bar. 

In a room to the left is a huge bedroom with a King size bed and another couch with a window looking out into the city.

Connected to the bedroom is a huge bathroom with a huge walk in shower and tub in the middle of the room.

"Richard this is amazing." He smirks at me. 

Richard's POV

I watch as Taylor walks around the sweet in awe. I can't stop my eyes from exploring her body. That dress she has on hugs her in all the right places. My gosh she is so gorgeous! As she walks into the bedroom I can't help but watch her ass. She walks into the bathroom and back into the bedroom. She looks at me with those gorgeous green eyes and says, "Richard this is amazing" I only smirk at her. She walks back into the living area and goes to sit onto the couch. I can't fight the urge to touch her any longer. Before she goes to sit down I move close to her and let my hand touch her arm. I feel as her body shivers and goosebumps form on her arm. I turn her and push against the wall pushing myself against her. As I look down at her my eyes fall to her lips I lick my lips as I move my face closer to hers, my lips inches from hers. Her breathing is swallow. I crash my lips into hers. I feel her body relax as she tries to pull me closer to her. We begin to make out. Her fingers entangle in the hair at the base of my neck causing me to let out a moan. My hands as if moving on their on start move across her body and as they do a moan escapes her lips.

I slide my tongue across her lips and she opens her mouth allowing me access to her mouth. As our tongues dance she moans again. I step back pulling her with me. I sit on the couch and pull her onto my lap. As soon as she is positioned on top of me my dick starts to get hard. She feels it and starts moving her hips back and forth causing me to groan. I pull her to me and start to make out with her again. I begin to kiss her neck and suck on it lightly. She moves her hips faster grinding herself against my now throbbing shaft. She lets out a moan as she feels my hardness and I think to myself What is this girl doing to me. I literary only met her a few months ago and already I think I'm in love with her. I can't imagine a life without her. Not to mention shes one of my best friends little sister... and she's only 18! What am i thinking! I'm almost old enough to be her dad! But she does something to me!

She surprises me when she slides her hands up my shirt and begins to lightly claw at my abs. My goodness does it turn me on. It takes every once of my being to not take her in that very moment. I pull her face to mine and kiss her one last time before i pick her up and set her on the couch next to me. She looks over at me confused and hurt. Her face all flustered and her lips plump from us making out. My Gosh shes so gorgeous! "Look Gorgeous as much fun as I'm having if we keep going I'm not going to be able to stop. I know you're still a virgin and I don't want us to do something now that we'll regret later." 

Taylor's POV

As I stare at Richard confused by everything. I get up to walk towards the bathroom still confused and hurt. Richard stands grabbing my arm pulling me close against his body. He kisses me again with passion making my heart skip beats. My hands slide up his shirt again running my fingernails across his abs again. He lets out a groan into my lips. His hands slide around my hips and reach for my ass. He lightly grabs it causing me to let out a moan. He smiles into my lips and squeezes harder before he picks me up carrying me to the bedroom. He lays me on the edge the bed. He positions himself between my legs. He moves closer to me and I wrap my legs around him pulling him closer. I feel his arousal through his tight dress pants and it makes my body shiver and my core get hot and wet. He moves my hair off my neck and slowly starts to kiss down my neck making his way to my cleavage. I moan as he leaves trails of kisses which only causes him to kiss more. I've never felt this way before, my body is on fire and I want him to take me! I wrap my legs tighter around him pulling him if possible closer to me. I hear him groan as he licks from my neck to my cleavage. He moves back up to my lips and starts making out with me. My hands tangle in his hair as i suck on his tongue. I start to push my hips up feelings him grow harder in his dress pants. He pulls away. I look at him and pout. He smiles "The night is still young gorgeous. Let's watch a movie." He gets up pulling me with him. He sits on the bed leaning against the headboard he motions for me to come sit next to him. I sit on the bed next to him as he grabs the remote off the nightstand. He puts an arm around me as I lean into his chest. He puts on The Shinning. I grin remembering when Jensen made watch this movie as a kid. We lay there watching the movie. I look up at Rich only to find he's already looking down at me. I smile at him loving how he looks at me. He grins pulling me closer to him. We both turn back to the movie. The scene with old lady in the bathtub comes in and look away curling my head into Rich's neck. He chuckles "I got you Gorgeous!" He tightens his grip on my waist. I keep my face buried in his neck, I suddenly get the urge to kiss his neck. I smile and lightly graze my lips on his neck. I hear him let out a groan and I smile. 

I continue to kiss his neck lightly. I playfully bite him causing a low growl to escape his lips. He pulls my face up so I'm looking at him asking "What are you doing gorgeous?" I give him a seductive grin and crash my lips into his. He immediately kiss me back letting his hand slide down my back to my exposed back. I let out a moan at the feeling of his warm hands on my back. I climb on top of him and straddle him pulling his face up to mine I begin to make out with him. He groans into my mouth pulling me closer to him. I feel his cock start to grow again beneath me. He slides his hands into my hair while licking my lips asking for access. I open my mouth as I do his tongue dances with mine. Our breathing becomes heavy. I feel him grow more beneath me and it turns me on. I've never been turned on like this. My body aches for him. I start to move my hips back and forth grinding against his erection. He lets out a low moan and begins kissing down my neck leaving my skin on fire as he does. All I can do is moan his name... "OH! Richie!" I feel him smile and continue leaving a hot trail as he kisses lower stopping as he gets right above the top of my dress above my cleavage . He looks at me unsure weather he should continue. "Richie please don't stop." He grins at me carefully pulling of top of my dress, exposing my breasts to him watching my face the whole time. I hear him let out a low growl seeing I'm wearing a bra. His hands run up my back causing me to shiver. He gives me a mischievous grin, I blush as he gazes at my exposed breasts. He says, "Wow Taylor! I've never seen such prefect breasts" as he takes one in his hand. "MMM Richie." My body is on fire. He kisses my bare chest causing me to moan with delight. I grind against him some more. He reaches around gripping my ass and flips me onto the bed so he's on top of me. I look down and notice the bulge in his pants as I do my core starts to heat up and ache for him. He notices me looking at his bulge and leans close to my ear sucking on my earlobe he whispers "Gorgeous you'll get that in time. Right now is about pleasuring you. Have you ever had someone do this to you?" He takes my right breast into his mouth. A moan escapes my lips. He looks up at me with his eyes. I can see fire in amber eyes, I see the desire, the want, and the need. 


	20. Intimate

A/N This chapter will contain SMUT!!! If you're not comfortable with Smut then please don't read. I hope you guys enjoy. 

He kisses his way back up to my mouth. He positions himself between my legs, I wrap my legs around him and pull him closer to me. I groan as i feel his cock rubbing against my pussy. I need to feel his body against mine. I reach for his shirt and start to pull it over his head and throw it. I notice the scratches already forming on his abs, I run my finger tips across them causing Richard to shiver and let out a groan. I pull him down to me and kiss him passionately. Richard begins to push his hips into mine causing us both to moan. We begin to dry hump one another until Richard stops and stands up running his fingers through his hair. I look up at him confused. "Richie what's wrong?" He looks down at me his amber brown eyes still burning with desire he smiles at me. "Nothings wrong gorgeous but if we keep going I'm not going to be able to stop. I don't want to rush things Taylor. I mean you're gorgeous as hell and why you'd want be a guy like me is beyond me. I mean I'm old enough to be your dad. I've never felt the way I do when I'm around you Taylor. It's like I lose all control of myself when I touch you" I stand up walking toward him his eyes never leaving mine. I pull him to me enjoying the closeness of his warm skin against my own I stand on my tipsy toes and whisper in his ear as I grab his crotch "What if I don't want you to stop Rich! What if I want you to take me right here! What if I want you to officially make me your girl!" He lets out growl as I rub his crotch causing it to start to grow harder. The feeling of him growing in my hand makes me let out a moan of my own. He lets me continue for a few minutes before he grabs my hand and says "Are you sure Gorgeous. Once we do there's no going back" I smile at him "Yes Rich I'm sure. I want you to make love to me!"

As I stare into his eyes I melt and before I know it he's kissing me again. His kisses are different. I feel the urgency. My fingers tangle into the curls resting on his neck. He lets out a groan as I pull lightly at them. He playful bits at my lip. A moan escapes my mouth. I move backward to the bed pulling him with me. I fall onto the bed pulling him on top of me. He breaks our kiss and his hands wonder my body as he kisses my neck finding my sweet spot. I groan as he sucks there causing a bruise to form. "MMM Richie!" I roll so i'm on top of him straddling him. He looks up at me with his beautiful lust filled amber eyes. I lean in and kiss him again, I kiss down his face down to his neck. I nibble lightly hearing him let out a growl. I continue as my hands find the top of his pants I scratch hard sucking on his neck, "MMM gorgeous... " I feel his cock beneath me causing me to let out a moan into his neck. I grind harder against him. "Richie please." His hands cup my ass and squeeze hard before i can do anything he lifts me and flops me onto the bed. He looks down taking in my body. Watching his eyes wonder my body makes me ache for his touch. "Richie please touch me." He gives me one of his mischievous smirks. He pulls me to the edge of the bed he slowly pulls off the bottom half of my dress. Leaving me only in my lace panties. He lets out a moan. 

"Damn Taylor." I grin at him as I pull him down to me kissing him deeply. I feel his rock hard dick and it causes me to moan loudly. I reach down and start to unbutton his pants trying to pull them down without breaking the kiss. He laughs lightly grabbing my hands. I pout he laughs harder. "Be patient Gorgeous! Good things come to those who wait." He pins my hands above my head with one of his hands, with the other he slides it up my body sending shivers all over. He lets go of my hands and stands there taking in my naked body. As he stares at me I start to feel insecure and try to pull me legs up to hide myself from him. He notices saying "Gorgeous please don't ever feel ashamed of your body. It's so perfect." His hands start explore every inch of my body. My body is on fire as he rubs it with his hands and begins kissing. Starting at my neck, then he takes one of my breasts in his mouth sucking it lightly before continuing to go lower. He gets right above my core and looks up at me with his sexy amber whiskey eyes. I can see the lust behind them and it turns me on so much. Before I can say anything Richie licks down my stomach and finds my clit. "OOO RICHIE!!" He begins licking my folds furiously then plunges a finger in causing me to arch off the bed. I feel him grin as he continue licking and fingering me getting faster. I can't help but let out moans. He slides another finger in curling his fingers finding my g-spot. "OOO I-I- going to cum!" Just as I'm about to cum he pulls his fingers out causing me to groan. "Richiee... Why'd you stop!" He gives me a grin before pulling his pants off, then his shirt, followed by his boxers. I get hot and wet staring at his rock hard erection. He notices me staring at him and laughs. "Do you want me to make love to you Gorgeous!" I get kind of nervous. Richie must sense it because he leans to down and whispers "Taylor we don't have to. If your not ready its fine. It's just your so damn sexy and your pussy is sooooo tight and wet for me. All I can think about is burring my cock deep inside you." Hearing his words makes me relax and I whisper back. "Rich Fuck me! Make me yours! Make me a women." He grins down at me before getting on the bed and pulling me up to him. He gets on top of me positioning himself between my legs. He starts to rub himself along the outside of my pussy causing me to moan his name. "Rich Please!" He slowly pushes the tip in causing me to tense up a little. He stops looking down at me. "You sure you want to do this Gorgeous. We don't have too. Once we do there's no turning back." I smile pulling him down to me as a whisper in his ear. "Yes Rich I want to do this. I want you to be the one to take my virginity. I want to be yours!" He smiles at me saying "Before we continue I need to know are you on birth control, because if not I'm going to have to wear a condom!" I look at him saying, "I've been on birth control since I turned 15."

He grins down at me, slowly starting to push himself deeper into me. I push him back some. "Rich it hurts." He stops looking down at me with compassion in his eyes. "I know it hurts Gorgeous but the only way to get it stop hurting is to keep going. I promise if you let me keep going it will start to feel better." I look into his eyes and nod. He slowly starts to push his way deeper into me. I can feel myself stretching as he slowly pushes deeper. He's halfway in and the pain is almost unbearable. I feel something running down my leg as a tear escapes my eye. Rich notices the tear he stops moving. "Do you want me to stop baby?" I shake my head no. He nods. I grip the sheets as he continues pushing deeper inside me until he stops. I look at him confused. He smiles at me "I'm all the way in Gorgeous." He slowly pulls in and out. As he does it the pain gets less and less. It starts feeling good. I start thrusting my hips upward causing him to groan. "OO RICH FUCK ME HARDER." He starts thrusting harder and faster. "Damn your so tight and sooo wet!" He bends down kissing me deeply as he continues making love to me! "MMMM Rich...it feels so amazing." I smile up at him rolling so I'm on top of him. I slowly start to move up and down on his shaft. I groan as he goes deep into me. He grabs my hips gripping them tight he pulls me down as a come down on him. I feel him hit my G-spot causing me to moan. He grins up at me as his head goes back in pleasure. "Taylor!" I smile at the sound of my name leaving his lips. I bend down to him and whisper in his ear. "Richard take me from behind!" He growls "Are you sure Gorgeous?" I pull his ear into my mouth playfully biting at it as I whisper, "Yes Rich!" He smirks as I get off of him. He stands up motioning for me to come to him. He tells me to stand and lean over the edge of the bed with my ass in the air. I do so. He rubs himself along my wet folds causing me to moan "RICHEEE!!" He chuckles as he thrusts himself into me hard. He slaps my ass hard. "OUCH!" He laughs "Sorry Gorgeous, I couldn't help myself!" He thrusts himself in and out. I move my hips back into him as he thrusts forward. He moans "OOO baby i'm not going last much longer. Cum with me Taylor!" He thrusts hard and fast rubbing my clit with his finger. "OOO Rich don't stop...keep fucking me!!" After one last thrust we are both reaching our climaxes. As we finish he collapses next to me as he pulls me close to him. I snuggle into his chest. I run my fingers along his abs as his run up my back. We lay there holding each other. I start to get tears in my eyes. One lands on his chest causing him to pull my chin up so I'm looking at him. "Baby what's wrong?" I look at him, "Rich I don't want this to end. I don't want you to have to go home tomorrow!" He sighs pulling me closer to him. "Taylor baby I promise this will never end. I just got you and I'm not going to lose you. We will find a way to make this work. If I have to I'll come visit you." I smile and kiss his chest. He kisses the top of my forehead. I look up at him "So does this mean we are officially a couple?" He chuckles "Yes I believe it does baby!"I lean up and kiss him. He pulls me to him before he looks at his phone seeing that its almost 11pm. "Gorgeous we should get you home before your parents wonder were you are." I look up at him smiling. "What Gorgeous?"I kiss him again hard and deep. He lets out a moan. "My parents think I'm staying at Hannah's tonight!" 

He smirks at me pulling my face to his "In that case...You ready for Round 2!" He kisses me deeply and before I know it we are doing it again. After about 20 minutes I'm back laying on his chest. He pulls me close to him. I yawn. He laughs "Good night Baby!" He pulls the covers over us as I whisper "Good night Richie!" I fall asleep in his arms. 


	21. Ready or Not

I woke up curled up against Richard's chest. He held me tightly against him. I look at the clock on the night stand seeing it's 1am. I suddenly realized I had to pee. I try to pry his arms off of me but he pulls me closer to him. I giggle and shake him. "RICH I HAVE TO PEE! LET ME GO!" He groans squeezing me. "PLEASE NO DON'T SQUEEZE ME RICH!" He laughs letting me go. As I get up he smacks my ass. I turn and look at him to see him smiling at me. "Hurry back Gorgeous. I want some morning loving!" He wiggles his eyebrows at me as I turn to go to the bathroom. I groan realizing I'm a little sore from last night. I notice blood when I go to pee. A lot more blood then usual. "You okay in there Gorgeous?" I hear Rich ask me from the bedroom. "Umm I'm not sure." Before I have time to move or do anything Rich is standing in the doorway naked. "What's wrong Gorgeous?" I smile noticing his member and it sends shivers down my spine. "I'm kinda bleeding a little bit." He looks at me laughing a little "Taylor its normal to bleed after the first time." I smile "I know but I didn't expect it to be this much." I walk over to him and stand on my tipsy toes kissing him. He pulls me to him grabbing my ass "You ready for Round 3 Gorgeous?" I giggle and wiggle out of his grip and run out of the bathroom causing him to laugh and chase me. "Playing hard to get Taylor?" I smile dodging him. As I try to run past him to the living room he grabs my arm pulling me to him. I laugh trying to get away as he starts to kiss my neck. My stomach growls loudly causing him to laugh. "I take it your hungry Gorgeous!" I giggle "Maybe a little bit!"He grins at me. "Why don't you go get dressed and I'll order us some breakfast."He grabs a pair of sweatpants from a drawer kisses my forehead before walking into the living room. I grab Richards dress shirt off the floor and head to the bathroom. I pull his shirt over my head and smile seeing it goes below my butt. I grab my underwear realizing I'm going to need some pads. I walk into the living room just as Rich hangs up the the phone. He turns and gives me a smirk when he sees I'm wearing his shirt. "Damn Gorgeous you're so beautiful in my clothes." I blush some. "Umm, Rich I think I'm going to need some maxi pads. I'm bleeding a good bit." 

He walks to me and pulls me into a hug. He kisses my neck as he whispers sending chills down my spine. "Wait here Gorgeous I'll go run down to the gift shop and grab you some." He lets me go and walks out the door. After a few minutes he's back with the pads. I smile taking them from him. As I walk to the bathroom there's another knock on the door. He grins saying "That's probably the food." He pulls me to him kissing me passionately squeezing my ass before he turns to answer the door. I walk to the bathroom and return a few minutes later as room service is leaving the room. "So Gorgeous you ready to eat and watch a movie." I smile and nod. I look at the table and see it's almost completely full with platters. "Rich how much food did you order?" He grins as I walk to the table and grab a plate. I grab some bacon and a biscuit and go to sit on the couch. Rich grabs some and follows me. "Can we watch Supernatural?" Rich grins, "Your wish is my command Baby. What episode you wanna watch?" I smile "Season 5 Episode 8." Rich grins realizing what episode it is. "Do you know ever episode by heart." I giggle "Just about. When you grow up being around a show your whole life it kind of becomes part of your soul." 

He laughs as the show starts. I finish eating my food and cuddle into Rich's arms. He smiles pulling me close to him. I watch the tv for a few minutes before I decide to play with Richard some. I slide my hand over his crotch. He moans "Gorgeous what are you doing?" I smile and continue. He starts to grow hard. I slide my hand into his sweatpants grabbing his erection. I look up to see his head fall back and a groan escape his lips. "Taylor don't tease!" I giggle pulling my hand out. I straddle him grinding myself against him. He grabs my hips pulling me to him. I lean in and go to kiss him but at the last minute I pull my lips away. He smiles "So that's how it's gonna be?" I give him a smirk. I lean in and kiss his neck and suck lightly causing him to moan my name. He goes to grab me but I grab his hands intertwining mine with his. I hold them above his head. "Let's play a game Rich. Let's see how long you can take me teasing you. If I can tease you without you begging to make love to me again then we can have sex again but if you beg for it then we won't. Deal?" He only groans as I grind my hips into his hardness. I lean in and begin to make out with him. He kisses back passionately. I pull away and begin kissing his neck again and down his chest. I moan seeing his hardness through his sweatpants. 

I get up off of him and pulls his sweatpants down. I grab his cock and begin to stroke him slowly as his head falls back in pleasure again. I smile loving the feeling of him in my hand. I smirk up at him as he looks down at me with his beautiful amber lust filled eyes. I stand and pull off my panties and toss them aside causing him to moan as he realizes all I have on now is his shirt. I grab his hand and slide it up the shirt placing it on my breast. He groans as he grabs and pinches my nipple making me let out a moan of my own. As I stand over him I decide to tease him more. I slowly lower myself down grabbing his cock I rub the head across my opening. "Good Heavens Taylor you're torturing me!" I smile and lean in to suck on his earlobe and whisper "All you have to do is say the magic words and I'll stop Rich!" He moans louder "Never Taylor! You wanna tease well two can play at that game." He grabs me pulling his shirt from over my head and takes my left breast into his mouth swirling his tongue around my nipple as he uses his fingers to tease the other one. My back arches into him and I feel him smile before he pulls my nipple out his mouth making a loud pooping sound as he does. I whine causing him to laugh lightly. "What's wrong baby! Can't take what you dish out?" I look down at him and smirk grinding myself against him needing to feel him. We both groan together. He picks me up and plops me down on the couch. Before I have time to respond he's between my legs sucking on my clit. I moan grabbing his hair and pull lightly. He groans as I do. "RICH" He smiles realizing that I want him again but he's not going to give in. "What's the matter Gorgeous? You like when I do this to you?" He slides two fingers into my aching core and I moan needing more. "RICH PLEASE!" He continues, "Come on baby tell me what you want!" I groan loudly as he continues to finger hitting my g-spot. He hits it over and over. After a few minutes I feel myself about to cum but he stops and pulls out his fingers. He smirks knowing I need him to help me reach my release but he wants me to say it. "Richard please!" He teasingly rubs the outside of my wet folds. "What Taylor! You have to say it baby. Come on tell me you want me and I'll make sweet sweet love to you again baby!" I look into his eyes seeing the lust but also the love and adoration behind them. "Richie please make love me again." That's all he needed to hear because in a matter of seconds his cock was buried into my hot core again. He started slow and passionately at first then slowly started to speed up. We make love again. "Gorgeous you're so wonderful." I smile "So are you Rich!" He lays on the couch pulling me into his chest. We watch the show some more as he runs his fingers down my back causing me to shiver. I curl into his chest and drift off to sleep again. 

I'm awakened the next morning by Rich's cell phone ringing. I smile looking up to see Richard fast asleep. His hair is messy and in his face. I push it out of his face "Rich your phone is ringing!" I giggle as he groans and pulls me closer to him saying I can't understand. His phone rings again. I wiggle out of Rich's arms and grab it phone off the table to see it's Rob calling. I decide to answer. 

Taylor: "Hello Robbie!"

Rob: " Hey Tayser! Where's Rich and what are you doing with his phone?"

Taylor: "I umm kind of spent the night with him last night!"

Rob: "YOU WHAT!"

Taylor: "After we left Prom last night I came back to his hotel with him and I ended up staying the night with him."

Rob: TAYLOR NICOLE!!! Tell me you and Rich didn't do it! 

Taylor: OKAY ROBERT PATRICK! We didn't do it! 

I'm busy talking with Rob I don't notice Rich has woke up and comes up behind me and snakes his arms around my waist. "What does Bobbo want baby?" I smile and say "I have no clue he was looking for you but now he's grilling me about staying the night with you!"Rich laughs and grabs the phone and talks with Rob for a few minutes before he hangs up. "Alright Robbie I'll see you in a few hours." I watch him as he puts down his phone. "So apparently Rob was wanting to hang out with the two of us today before we have to leave to go back to Vancouver but he wasn't expecting you to be with me already." I smile walking over to him pulling his face down to mine. "Do you really have to leave? I don't want you to go!" He holds me close. "Unfortunately Baby I do. I'm directing an episode in a few days. But I promise I'll be back soon to visit. After last night I won't be able to stay away from you for long." He grins at me as he kisses my forehead. I smile up at him. "Rich your the best! So where does Rob want to go!" He kisses my forehead again. "He wants to go eat somewhere." I look at him "That sounds fun! But there's one problem!" He laughs "What's that Gorgeous?" "I don't have any clothes here except my dress and I really don't wanna wear that out!" He laughs. "Well we will have to go buy you some. You can wear some of my sweatpants and one of my shirts out to the store and then you can get whatever you want." 

Rich gets dressed in some jeans and t-shirt and a jacket. (See photo at top) He hands me a t-shirt and some of his sweatpants. We head down to the lobby. Richard grabs my hand entwining his fingers in mine and I smile. We walk to a store a few blocks away and Rich tells me to buy whatever I want. 

After I find an outfit Richard and I walk to a five star restaurant to met Rob. We see Rob waiting for us at a table. We join him and order our food and talk about what happened with Richard and I last night. Rob scolds me for sleeping with Rich but then he smiles saying he's happy that the two of us are finally a couple. Before I know it Rob is saying goodbye and leaves as he hugs me. "I'll see you later Tayser!" I smile hugging him tightly "By Robster! I'll miss you!" After Rob leaves Rich looks over at me "Well baby as much as I don't want to, I need to get you home so I can head back to Vancouver!" I frown at him and he pulls me to him. We walk back to his hotel and to his car. As he drives me home we are both silent. I look out the window as tears fill my eyes. I try to hold them back but one falls. Rich grabs my chin pulling my face to look at him. He sees the tear on my cheek. "Taylor baby please don't cry!" I look at him as more tears fall. "Rich I can't help it! I don't want you to go back! I'm going to miss you so damn much!" He pulls off the road and puts the car in park. "Come here baby!" I climb over into his lap and he holds me tightly as I cry into his chest he runs his fingers through my hair. "Gorgeous I promise things will be okay! We can Facetime every day and you know we can text and talk to! We are gonna make this work! I just got you and I don't plan on losing you!" He pulls my face up to look at him and wipes away a tear before kissing my lips lightly. "Taylor Nicole Ackles you're my girl now and I'll do everything in my power to always make it back to you!" I smile at him "You're my guy now to Rich!!" I kiss him once more before I climb back into my seat and Rich starts to drive again. He drops me off and says goodbye promising he'll call as soon as he lands. 


	22. The Truth

I watched Richard drive off and I felt my heart drop as more tears filled my eyes. As I stood on the front porch of my house I think to myself. How is it possible to love someone with all your being and you just met them a few months ago. I've only known Rich for roughly 2 months but he has my entire heart. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts I don't hear Josh walk up and ask me what's wrong until he shakes me. "Taylor what's the matter? Who's ass do I need to kick!" I smile and look at my big brother. "My sweet Josh. Nothing is wrong I promise and you don't need to kick anyone's ass!" He pulls me in for a hug. "I love you Tay! You know if you need me I'm here for you! So how was Prom?" I smile thinking of Prom. "I love you Joshie! Prom was terrific!" Josh laughs at me calling him Joshie. "Tay you haven't called me Joshie since you were in diapers! I'm glad you enjoyed Prom. Did you go to any after parties with Hannah!" I blush and look away and whisper "UMM No!" He grabs my chin pulling my face to look at him. "Taylor Nicole Ackles what are you keeping from me!" I grin and turn walking in the house and into the kitchen with Josh at my heels. "Taylor Nicole answer me!" I smile grabbing a water ignoring him. "DAMN IT TAYLOR NICOLE ANSWER MY QUESTION?" I grin at him again"Josh there are some things that a brother does not need to know about his baby sister!" Just as I finish talking our mom walks into the kitchen. "What's going on Josh why are you yelling at your sister!" He ignores mom glaring at me "I'm gonna find out who he is Taylor and I'm gonna kill him!" I laugh "Jensen already bet you to the punch Josh!" He continues to glare at me as mom looks at us both confused. "So Jensen knows that you've been having sex with someone and he's okay with that" Before I can answer mom yells "YOUR WHAT!! TAYLOR NICOLE ACKLES YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO BE HAVING SEX!" I look between Josh and Mom. "I'm not a child anymore! I'm 18 and I can do what I want." Josh looks at me obviously angry. "I wasn't even aware you were dating anyone much less having sex! Mom did you know she was seeing someone?" 

Mom looks at Josh then back to me. "I mean I knew she was talking with someone. Someone Jensen knows but I wasn't aware that they were dating or that they were having sex!" I look at them both saying "To be truthful we weren't really dating until last night. We were just talking but now we are dating and as far as the sex last night was the first time I promise!" As I finish talking my phone rings I pull it out my pocket seeing it's Richard. I smile but as I'm about to answer it Josh snatches it out of my hand. "Josh give me my phone back!" He ignores me and answers it. I hear Richard's voice say "hey Gorgeous!" Then Josh goes off on him. "LOOK HERE BUDDY I DON'T KNOW WHO THE YOU ARE BUT I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY BABY SISTER!" I start to cry "Josh please give me my phone back!!" He ignores me again and pushes me away continuing to go off on Richard. "WHEN I FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE I'M GOING TO COME AND BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!" I start sobbing, As I get the words out my mouth I hear Richard laugh and say something that makes Josh get angry! I look over at mom who's just standing there in shock at how Josh is acting. "MOM do something!!" She looks at me then back to Josh! "JOSHUA ACKLES GIVE YOUR SISTER HER PHONE!" Josh looks at mom and then to me and very angrily gives me my phone. I grab it and run up the stairs. I hear Richard very angrily saying something until I interrupt him. "RICH!!" He pauses realizing its me. His voice softens as he says "Hey Gorgeous! What the hell was that about! I'm guessing that was your brother Josh!" As I reach my room I close and lock the door not wanting to be disturbed. "Yes that was Josh. He sorta figured out that we had sex last night and he got really pissed. Said i was to young to be having sex!" Richard sighs "My gosh Gorgeous. I thought Jensen was bad but my gosh! I believe your brothers are a little to overprotective for me sometimes." I start to cry thinking he's wanting to break up. He hears my sobs. "Gorgeous what's wrong?" Through my sobs "R-r-r-i-i-c-c-c-h-h-h do you not w-w-w-a-a-n-n-n-t-t-t to be with me n-n-n-o-o-o-w-w? My phones Face-time rings. Seeing it's Rich I answer it. I see his face and I cry harder. "Taylor baby please stop crying. When I said that I didn't mean I didn't want to be with you. All I meant is I'm not used to older brothers being protective. When I look at you I forget you're only 18. Gorgeous I just got you and I don't plan on losing you anytime soon. You're not getting rid of me that easily." I smile hearing his words. He gives me a smirk saying "There's my beautiful smile! Have I told you you're gorgeous as hell!" I giggle "You may have mentioned it a time or two! Richie I miss you! What are you doing?"

He smiles at me "Well get used to hearing it because I'm gonna be saying it a lot! I'm just sitting at the airport with Bobbo waiting on our flight. Trying to relax since I hate flying!" I see him starting to walk and then sit again. I grin at him. "It's gonna take some getting used to. Tell Robbie I said hey and I miss him. I didn't know you didn't like flying." He moves the phone as Rob comes into view. "Hey Bobbo she says hey and for some strange reason she misses you!" I laugh at Richard's words as Rob looks up grinning. "Hey Tayser! I miss you too!! You sure you wanna be with this goofball!" I grin "Hmmm now that I think about it maybe I don't." Rob laughs as Richard turns the phone back to him with a sad look on his face. I laugh "Rich you know I'm kidding! I love you too much!" He grins into the phone "I love you too Gorgeous!" Just as he finishes his sentence I hear something on the intercom. He looks at me with sad eyes. "Well Gorgeous I have to go. We are about to board the plane. I'll text you when we land." I give him a pouty lip. "Okay Rich! Be safe I'll talk to you later and try not to freak out to much." He smiles blowing me a kiss into the phone "I'll try not to!" I smile blowing a kiss back. Before he hangs up I yell. "Bye Robster! I'll miss you and I love you! Richard smiles turning the phone to Rob who says "Bye Tayser I'll miss you too and love you more!" Rich turns the phone back to him and says "Bye baby love you." I smile "Bye I love you more baby!" we hang up and my heart aches for him. I smile pulling my clothes off quickly and snap a photo of myself in my panties and bra and see it to Rich. 

Me: Here's a little something to help you relax on your flight baby. Just think of making love to me again. Love you so much Richie! 

A few minutes later he responds back. 

Rich: My God Taylor. I just got an instant boner. But this picture will definitely help. Here's one for you. 

After a few minutes I get a get a photo back of Richard's hard cock. 

Me: =O Rich! You're so bad!! 

Rich: =D Hey you started it! What did you think was gonna happen sending me a photo like that! I won't send anymore if you don't want me to! 

Me: =P I never said I didn't want you to send them anymore. I like getting them! 

Rich: You're so bad baby!

Me: You love it and you know it! 

Rich: You're right I do love it. Well baby we're about to take off so I need to turn my phone off. Love you Taylor! XOXO

Me: Okay baby! I love you! TTYL!!! XOXO


	23. FaceTime Sex

It's been a month and a half since Prom and Richard hasn't been able to visit but we've talked everyday. We've even had video sex a few times. Josh finally came around to the idea of me dating not so much the me having sex though.

I am freaking out because Graduation is a week away and I still have a ton of stuff to do. I was trying to get some last minute school work done when I heard my phone ringing. I look expecting it to be Richard but smile when I see it's Jensen. I answer. 

Me: "Hey J! What's up?" 

I smile as he starts talking. 

Jensen: "Hey Tay! What you doing?"

Me: "Nothing just trying to get everything done before graduation next week."

I hear him sigh. 

Jensen: "I can't believe you're graduating next week! What happened to my sweet little Taylor!"

I giggle

Me: "I'm still your sweet Taylor just not little anymore!" 

He laughs

Jensen: "I know Tay! Anyway I'm calling because I was wondering if you still want a job on Supernatural. We have an opening for a love interest for Gabriel. I figured since you and Rich are together in real life now, you would maybe wanna come audition."

I shriek into the phone causing Jensen to groan! 

Me: "JENSEN ARE YOU KIDDING I'D LOVE TO COME AUDITION! Does Richard know?" 

I hear him laugh again.

Jensen: "He knows they are looking for someone but he doesn't know I'm asking you." 

I grin. 

Me: "Okay! Let's keep it a secret! I wanna surprise him! When do I need to come audition!" 

Jensen chuckles 

Jensen: "Alright Tay I won't say anything to Rich! Auditions don't start until after your Graduation!"

I giggle.

Me: "Yay! I'm so excited! I need to get going though. I still have so much to do before graduation next week! I love you J!" 

Jensen: "I love you too Tay!!" 

As soon as I hang up with Jensen I decide to text Rob I have to tell someone the news. 

Me: " ROBSTER CAN YOU TALK!!! I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TOO!!!!! LIKE NOW!!"

I wait for him to respond after about 5 minutes my phone rings and I smile seeing Rob's name flash across the screen! I answer it! 

Rob: "Hey Tayser! What's wrong?"

Me: "Hey Robster! Nothing everything is terrific! I just got off the phone with Jensen!"

Rob: "Okay! What did he want!"

Me: He said that they are looking for someone to audition for Gabriel's love interest. He wanted to know if i'd be interested.

Rob: I know he talked to me about it! So what did you tell him?

Me: I TOLD HIM YES OF COURSE! I told him not say anything to Rich though. I want to surprise him. So that goes for you Mr. Benedict! 

Rob laughs at her saying Mr. Benedict! 

Rob: Okay Ms. Ackles I won't say anything to Rich! So you ready for graduation?

Me: UMMM Hell no! I'm freaking out! I've got so much to do before next week and I feel like I'm going to forget something. Only exciting thing is that Jensen, Jared, Misha, Matty, and you are able to come! I'm bummed though because Richard says hes gonna be busy filming and won't be able to make it. 

Rob laughs, "Tayser sweetheart calm down before you have a panic attack. Everything will be fine. Jensen is coming a few days early. I was going to surprise you but I'm going to come with him and spend some time with you." 

As Rob finishes talking my call waiting goes off. I look seeing its Rich. "Thanks for calming me down Robbie but Richard is calling. I'll talk to you soon. Love ya!" Rob chuckles Love you too Tayser! Bye!" I hang up with Rob and click to over to Richard. I grin saying "Hello Sexy!" I hear Rich chuckle "Hey Gorgeous! What took you so long to answer?" I chuckle. "I was on the phone with Robbie. We talking about graduation next week. He was telling me that he's going to come few days early with Jensen." Rich sighs into the phone. "Gorgeous I'm so sorry I can't come to your graduation. I feel horrible. I wanna be there for you!" I shallow holding back tears. I try to speak but my voice breaks as a tear escapes my eye. "Rich its f....." I can't finish my sentence as the tears start to fall. Rich hears my voice break and then hears my low sobs. "Taylor baby please don't cry! I promise I'll make it up to you baby!" I sniffle. "Rich I miss you!! I need you to hold me!"Richard sighs, "Baby I know it's killing me being so far away from you! You're all I dream about at night! I'll come see you soon baby I promise! I'm won't be able to stay away to much longer!" I smile "Richie can we Face-time I need to see you!" "Of course we can gorgeous!" Next thing I know he's Face-timing me. I smile seeing his face. "My Gosh Rich have I told you how incredibly sexy you are!" He chuckles "You may have mentioned it a few times my sexy girl. BTW I love the shirt!" His eyes wonder down to my breasts that are almost exposed in my low cut spaghetti strap shirt. "Hey you prev my eyes are up here!" I chuckle as his beautiful golden eyes flicker up to my face with a big grin on his face. "I'm sorry Gorgeous it's just that I miss you so much. I miss the way your lips feel against mine. I miss the way your skin feels under my hands. I miss the way you look at me when we make love and the way you moan my name! My Gosh Taylor I'm so lost without you!" I tear up. "I know Richie I miss all of that to! So much! I dream of you doing things to me and I wake up so horny for you! Rich I'm so in love with you it scares me!" He smirks as he wiggles his eyebrows. "Hmm what kinda things do you dream of me doing to you baby!"

I smirk. "You start by kissing my lips then work your way to my neck. Your hands explore my body! Then you slowly tease me with your fingers until I'm withering under you and just as I'm about to cum I wake up! A lot of times I wake up with my own fingers in myself!" I smile seeing his golden eyes darken with lust as he lets out a low growl. "My gosh Gorgeous! I so wish I could do that for you baby." He groans as he reaches down adjusting himself in his tight jeans. "MMM Rich are you hard?" He groans louder lowering the phone so I can see the bugle in his jeans. "What you think Gorgeous. Am I hard?" I groan seeing the bulge in his jeans. "I wish I was there to help you with that!"He smirks at me "Me to baby but you can help me. Why don't you take off your shorts and panties and let me see you play with yourself!" I smile at him as I place my phone so he say a full body view and I wiggle out of my tight booty shorts smiling since I'm not wearing any panties. I hear Rich growl as I wiggle out of them and then seeing I'm not wearing panties. "Rich am I going to get to see you stroke yourself!" He moans as I slide a finger across my wet folds as he undoes his jeans pulling them and his boxers off. I groan seeing his rock hard cock. I push a finger into myself groaning loudly as Rich strokes himself. "That's it my naughty girl pleasure yourself! Show me how much of a naughty girl you can be! Show me how much you miss my cock baby!"I moan as he talks dirty to me pushing in two more fingers as my thumb rubs my clit. While with my other hand I play with one of my breasts. "MMM Rich I wish you were here to fuck me! Your cock feels so much better than my fingers!"He growls pumping his cock watching me wither and moan his name! "Cum with me baby! I'm so close!" I curl my fingers pumping them into myself hard and fast. After a few thrusts and Rich's sweet voice talking dirty to me while I watch him stroke himself I feel the knot in my stomach release as I cum like never before. I feel as my cum runs down my leg onto my bed and I look at my phone just in time to see Rich stroke himself one last time as he cums hard groaning my name. "MY Gosh Taylor baby that was amazing. Only thing that would have been better is if I was there to clean up that mess you made!" I smile at his words "I love you Richard Speight Jr." He grins "I love you Taylor Nicole Ackles!!" We talk for a few hours before says he has to go. He promises to call me as soon as he can as hang up. 


	24. Heart to Heart

It was four days until graduation and I was completely freaking out in my room. Throwing clothes trying to decide what I was gonna wear. My room looked like a tornado went through it. I was so busy looking for clothes I didn't notice Rob walk into my room until I heard his voice. "Damn Tayser what the hell happened in here. It looks like freaking clothes tornado came through." I jump hearing him. "ROB!!! I'm freaking out!" He laughs "I can see that Tayser!" Jensen walks in looking around. "Taylor what the hell happened! Did a clothes bomb go off in here!" I start crying they both look at me. It's Rob who says something. "Tayser what's wrong?" I stand there sobbing. "I have noting to wear for graduation!" They look at one another and then around the room. Jensen speaks this time. "Umm, Tay what's wrong with all the clothes scattered around your room!" I sob harder as they both just stare at me confused. "J they are all wrong!" Rob walks toward me and takes me in his arms pulling me tightly. "Tayser sweetheart calm down. Your acting as if it's the end of the world. It's only graduation! everything is going to be fine." I sob into Rob's chest. "Robbie it is a big deal! Everything is about to change!" Rob looks at Jensen who's frozen in place. He walks over to Rob and me as Rob sits on my bed pulling me with him. He tries to put me next to him but I cling to him causing him to have to let me sit in his lap. He holds me close to him as I shake in his arms. "Tayser sweetheart look at me!" I bury my face in his neck not wanting to look at him or Jensen. Jensen finally says something as he pulls my face away from Rob's neck. "Taylor Nicole what's really going on. I've never seen you like this!" He stares into my tear stained face. After a few minutes of me not saying anything Rob says. "Come on Tayser talk to us! You know you can tell Jensen and me anything. What's bothering you? I look into Rob's sky blue eyes then to Jensen's apple green ones before I sigh taking a deep breath. "It's just that everything as I know it is about to change. In four days I'll be graduating from high school and a few days after that I'll be auditioning for a role to be my real life boyfriends TV girlfriend. I'm scared if I don't get the job he'll be kissing another women and he'll fall in love with her and leave me. I'm a little on edge." Jensen gets a hurt look in his eyes as he looks at me then Rob. "Taylor as much as I love you I can't deal with this one I'm sorry." Rob nods understanding. Jensen hugs me as best he can since I'm still sitting in Rob's lap. "Tay I love you so much! Don't you ever forget that!" I smile getting up from Rob's lap and moving to his. I wrap my arms and legs around him like I used to do as a kid. "I love you to J!!!" He grins squeezing me tightly! "Tay you haven't sat like this in my lap since you were like 6! I'll leave so you can talk things out with Rob. There are some things I don't wanna know Tay! And your love life with Rich is one." I smile at my big brother, "It's okay Jensen I understand." I kiss his cheek and climb off his lap and sit on the bed between him and Rob. He smiles at me and squeezes my hand before getting up and walking out the room.

"So Tayser wanna talk to me about what you just said. Why do you think Rich is going to leave you if he kisses another girl?" I look at the ground thinking about what to say. Rob just watches me waiting for my response. I fidget with hole in my jeans taking a deep breathe. "Rob sometimes I feel like what Richard and I have is a dream that I'm going to wake from one day. Sometimes I think to myself why would a man like Richard wanna be with a girl like me? What's so special about me? I mean I'm just some love struck teenager who happened to get lucky and snag her crush. I feel like Richard is going to get tired of me because I have no experience when it comes to certain things." I tear escapes my eye. Rob puts a finger under my chin pulling my face up to look at him he sees the stray tear on my cheek and wipes it away. "Oh my sweet Tayser I can assure you that what you and Rich have is not a dream it is in fact real life. You have no idea how special you are do you Taylor Nicole!" I wince at him saying my full name. He notices and laughs before continuing to talk. "Tayser your special in so many ways. You have a heart of gold. You'd do anything for anyone not caring if it hurt you in the process. Your an awesome friend. I'm living proof of both of those statements. You were there for me at one of those lowest points in my life. I didn't think I'd ever be able to be happy again after my divorce but you made me see life goes on and when I asked you to keep it from Rich and everyone else you did. You kept my secret even when things went bad for you and Rich. You were willing to give up something you've always dreamed of just to keep my secret. Tayser if that isn't special I don't know what is." I go to say something but he holds up a finger. "No before you say anything let me finish talking okay!" I nod and he continues. "Tayser believe me when I say Richard is completely and utterly in love with you. You're all he ever talks about. He's like a lost puppy when you're not around Taylor. He's constantly looking at the photos you send him. Rich isn't leaving you anytime soon. You're stressing yourself about nothing Tayser. Now what do you say we go do some shopping!" I smile pulling him close to me hugging him tightly. "Robbie I love you so much. You're the greatest listener and you always know what to say to make me feel better." He laughs "Tayser you mean the world to me. You're like one of my kids. I'd do anything to make you smile! What do you say twitter post?" I giggle pulling out my phone. We snap a bunch of photos. The last photo is one of Rob looking at the camera as I look at him. He smiles seeing it. I pull up twitter and begin to type. 

@RobBenedict, @tayackles87 So with Graduation 4 days away I was in full blown panic mode. That is until this beautiful soul showed up and calmed me down. He always knows what to say to make feel better. Robster you're truly a life saver and I'd be lost without you! Love you so much!

As I post the tweet Rob grabs my arm pulling me up. "Come on Tayser lets go get you an outfit for Graduation! It's on me!" I smile following him downstairs. As we get to the living room Jensen looks up seeing me. "Feeling better Tay!" I grin at him. "Yes J. Rob helped me realize some things. He's taking me shopping for an outfit for Graduation. Wanna come?" He chuckles. "No the two of you go have your fun. Love you kid and I'm glad you're feeling better." "Okay J! I love you too! Where's mom? I wanna let her know I'm going out with Rob." He looks up at me. "She went to met dad somewhere. Said she'd be back later. I'll let her know when she gets back." I smile as I go hug him saying "Thanks J! See you later." Rob and walk out the door to his rented car. As we drive down the road I get a twitter notification. I laugh seeing it's from Rich. Rob glances over at me before glancing back to the road. "What's that!" I grin "Rich replied to our tweet." I see Rob grinning as I open twitter. I read Rich's reply out loud. 

@RobBenedict, @tayackles87, @dicksp8jr Hey Bobbo, Who is that gorgeous girl your with? She looks so familiar! Where have I seen her? Wait a minute I know! She's my gorgeous girlfriend! I miss you so much baby and I so wish I could be there for your big day! 

I look at Rob. "Did he just say I was his girlfriend on social media?!?!?!" Rob glances at me for a moment "I believe so Tayser!" I look at Rob slightly panicking as I call Richard! He answers after the first two rings. "Hello Gorgeous! Miss me!" I'm silent for a few minutes. "Rich why'd you say i was your girlfriend on twitter?" "Umm because you are baby!" "I know Rich but I wasn't ready for the world to know that." He sighs "Taylor baby they were gonna find out anyway so why not now." I sigh "I guess so. So what are you doing baby? I miss you so much!" He laughs, "Oh you know just sitting around my house missing you like mad! My gosh Gorgeous I'm lost without you." 

"I know Rich I feel the same way! I'm headed to the mall with Rob to buy an outfit for graduation." "Lucky Rob! Seems like he gets spend more than time with you than me these days." I sigh hearing the heartache in his voice. "Richie baby I still love you even if you can't be here. I know you love me and that if you could be here you would be." "Taylor what did I do to deserve you. I'll let you go baby. Have fun with Rob! I love you!" I sigh into the phone. "Okay Rich! I love you too! I'll call you later." 

I hang up with Rich as Rob pulls into the mall and finds a spot. "You ready my sweet Tayser" I look over at Rob with a big grin. "I get the spend the day with you Robbie! What do you think!" He smirks back at me as he gets out the car and I runs to open mine holding his arm out for me to take "M'Lady!" I laugh sliding my arm into his as we walk into the mall. We walk and talk. "So Tayser what do you have in mind to wear?"I look over at him. "Honestly Rob I have no clue but why don't we start in here." I pull him into a fancy dress store. As I'm about to pull him to a dress rack I see a group of teenage girls out the corner of my eye giggling and pointing at Rob. I smile "Robbie I think you've been discovered." He looks at me confused. I smile at him as the walk over shyly eyeing me on his arm. "Excuse me are you Rob Benedict?" One of the girls says as they all giggle when Rob gives them his side smirk. "Hey girls! Yes I am. What can I do for you?" They smile "Can we get a picture with you?" He smiles "Of course!"They all giggle and quickly gather around Rob as one girl shoves her phone at me. I take it snapping a few photos handing it back to her. She takes it telling Rob thank you he smiles and nods at them saying "No problem girls. Now if you'll excuse me I need to help this pretty lady find an outfit." They glare at me as they walk off. Rob holds out his arm for me to take again. I smile taking it again. "Do you ever get used to that Robbie?" He glances at me pulling me to a rack full of fancy dresses. He begins looking through as he answers me. "Honestly no you don't but you learn that it comes with the job. Now what do you think about this!" He holds up a short pink spaghetti strap dress. 

"Rob I love it but I think it's a bit much for graduation." He smirks "Maybe so but I'm buying for you anyway. Now lets keep looking for one for graduation. I start to protest and he gives me a look like don't even think about it. I begin to look through the racks when I see one I really love. "Robbie what about this one."

Rob busy looking down at his phone and doesn't hear me. "Hello earth to Rob!" He looks up smirking. "Sorry Tayser! Yes that one is nice. Why don't you take these two and go try them on." I look at him "Who are you texting Robbie?" He looks at me smiling. "Audrey is texting me about school work!" I can tell he's lying but I don't push. I grab the dresses and head to the dressing rooms. I hear Rob's phone ring and I hear him talking to someone but I can't tell who. 


	25. Fun at the Mall

Richard's POV

I was on my way to the mall in Austin, Texas to surprise Taylor. She thinks I'm not going to be able to make it to her graduation but the truth is I managed to get time away for the next three weeks so I figured I'd surprise her. I made Rob swear not to say anything. When text and said that she was going to the dressing room to try on some dresses I sneaked in. I talked with Rob for a few minutes as Taylor was getting one of the dresses on. I hear her voice say "Robbie I don't know about these dresses." I look at Rob smirking as he says "Well come out Tayser and let me see!" I grin as I go hide behind some clothes racks just as Taylor walks out in a stunning pink dress. I admit its pretty but it's not the one. I hear Rob tell her no as she walks back into the dressing room. I look at a clothes rack seeing a dress that would look amazing on her. I grab it rushing it to Rob telling him to give it to her to try on. He smiles nodding. I rush back to my hiding spot as she comes out again in the second dress. I laugh as I hear Rob. "I don't know Tayser. Why don't you try this one on and then we'll compare the three." She looks at him before grabbing the dress. After a few minutes she comes out in the dress I picked and its absolutely stunning on her. I hurry sending Rob a message before she reaches him. He glances at his phone grinning. When she reaches him I hear him say "I think this may be the one turn for me Tayser. Let me see what it looks like from the back." 

I smile knowing that's my cue. I quietly sneak over standing next to Rob. "You know Robbie I think that dress is amazing on her don't you!" I smirk as I see her body freeze hearing my voice. She quickly turns seeing me she shrieks and runs tackling me almost knocking me to the ground. "RICH!!! What are you doing here!" 

I grin pulling her tightly to me. "Hey Gorgeous! Surprised to see me?" She pulls my face down to her's kissing me deeply. I grin and moan grabbing her ass forgetting for a moment that we are in public until Rob clears his throat. "Alright you two save that for later." We both laugh pulling away from one another.

Taylor's POV

"So Rich you didn't answer my question!"He grins at me. "I took a break for a few days. I missed you something terribly and I couldn't be away from you any longer." I smile pulling him to me for another kiss. We pull away. "I love this dress but I still think its a bit fancy for graduation." They both chuckle as Rob says "I think your right Tayser but I'm still buying this one and the first one!" I look at the price tag and shriek. "Robbie this dress is $600!" He grins at me "And your point!" I look at him and Rich. "Well the other dress is at least $300! I'm not about to let you spend that kinda money on me." He laughs "Tayser sweetheart that bracelet I got you for your birthday was three times the price of both of these dresses put together. You're worth every cent Tayser. Now hush and go get changed so we can go get something eat and actually find you something to wear to graduation." I go to open my mouth to object but Rob gives me a look so I just shut my mouth and go change back into my shorts and tank top. 

I see Rob at the counter with Rich their backs to me. I grin admiring Rich's ass in his tight jeans. I walk up behind him grabbing it. "Have I ever mentioned I love your ass in these tight jeans!" He chuckles turning wrapping his arm around my waist kissing my forehead. "You haven't Gorgeous but that's good to know. By the way I love these shorts!" He grabs my ass squeezing hard pulling me to him he kisses me deeply before he whispers "But I can't wait to get them off you later!" in my ear sending chills down my spine and causing me to get hot and wet. I cross my legs trying to contain the fire building between my legs. I pull his face back to mine kissing him with passion and desire. He groans into my mouth before he pulls away. He kisses my forehead "Later Gorgeous!" I smile "Is that a promise Richie!" He wiggles his eyebrows "Yes Taylor! We've been away from each for to long. I've missed your soft body so much and I can't wait have you bare underneath me whimpering my name as I make hot passionate love to you!" I clench my thighs together as my core heats up more. Rob walks over to us saying "You two ready to go get something to eat. We both nod. The three of us head to the food court. We order some Chinese and sit eating. Rich looks at me smirking. "Rich what are you smirking for." He looks at Rob then back to me. "Baby I have another surprise for you. I'm free for the next three weeks!" I look at him "Richie are you serious!" He grins "Yes Gorgeous! I'm all your's for the next three weeks!" I smile getting up and going to sit in his lap starting to make out with him. We have a heated make out session until Rob clears his throat. We laugh as I go back to my seat. We sit and talk. I smile sliding my hand up Rich's leg resting on his inner thigh. I giggle lightly feeling him tense as my hand continues to now resting on his crotch. I rub lightly teasing him. He lets out a low growl as his cock starts to get hard under my hand. Rob's talking about the show but Rich isn't paying attention. He grabs my hand holding as he pulls me to him he whispers in my ear low enough for only me to hear. "Taylor your such a tease baby!" I giggle as Rob looks at the two of us curiously. Richard laughs, "Gorgeous you ready to go find an outfit." I smile and nod. The three of us go into a bunch of stores. After about the 5th store and about 1000th outfit I tried on I finally decided on some ripped skinny jeans with a blue flowery tank top and some white chucks. 

The three of us walk around the mall for a little while. Richard says he's got to get something he forgot to pack and he'll be right back. Rich kisses me and rushes off. I look at Rob who's looking at me. He shrugs his shoulders. "I have no clue Tayser!" Rob and I are laughing when I happen to look up and see Richard talking to a young girl who's all over him. I feel the jealousy rise. Rob follows my gaze and sees the girl all over Rich. "Tayser I'm sure it's just a fan. Relax!" I ignore him and begin to walk over to Richard. He sees me and smiles. I purposely bump into the girl as I pull Richard to me and kiss him hard and possessively. Rich pulls me to him grabbing my ass enjoying the kiss. I pull away causing Rich to groan in need. I turn and give the girl a very mean glare. She sneers and stomps off. "Good Heavens Taylor what the hell was that about?" I turn smirking at him. "Just wanted to let that little bimbo know you were taken!" He chuckles lightly pulling me to him again squeezing my ass. "Were you jealous gorgeous?" I moan "Yes Rich extremely! I can't stand the sight of another women touching you Richie. Your mine." He smirks kissing me hard and deep. "Taylor Nicole Ackles always know that your the only women I want." I moan into his lips. "Rich I want you!" He growls. "Believe me baby I want you to but patient. I'll make sweet love to you soon enough baby!" He puts an arm around my waist as he pulls me back to Rob. We spend the next few hours laughing and joking. A few girls come and ask Rob and Rich for photos. After a while I can feel Rich's eyes on my body and it causes me core to heat up. I turn looking at him giving him a very seductive glare. I can see the desire in his amber eyes. I smile "I'm kinda sleepy guys." Richard glares at me with raised eyebrows. "What do you say we get out of here baby. How about we go back to my hotel and get some rest." I smile and nod. Rob looks at the two of us grinning. "Alright you two. Rich don't tire her out to much man. I'll see you later Tayser. Love you!" I smile pulling him in for a hug. I squeeze him as I say "Thanks for the clothes Robster and I love you too!" "Your welcome Tayser." He lets me go and shakes Rich's hand giving him a side hug before walking off. Rich looks at me "So baby you ready to go." I nod taking his hand in mine pulling him out the mall. He chuckles guiding me to where he parked. 

Once we are on the road I lean over and start kissing his neck causing him to groan. "Taylor baby what are you doing?" I smile sucking lightly as I reach over and begin to rub his cock throw his jeans. He groans some more gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Gorgeous shit you keep doing that and I'm gonna cum without you even touching me!" I smile feeling him grow beneath my hand. "Rich I wanna suck you!" He glances at me for a moment his eyes filled with lust and need. He undoes his belt "Your gonna have to do the rest baby!!" I grin unbuttoning then unzipping his jeans. I slide my hand into his boxers filling his half hard cock and my pussy grows wet and hot with need. He lets out a low growl as his grip on the steering wheel tightens again. I pull his cock out and slowly begin to suck the tip. "FUCK TAYLOR! It's been so damn long since you touched me I'm not going to last long baby!" I grin loving the feeling of him in my hand. I slowly slide his member into my mouth as he thrusts his hips up grabbing my hair with one hand and pulling lightly. I look up at him and groan. "TAYLOR baby I can't hold on much longer." I suck faster and grab his balls with one hand urging him to cum. After a few minutes he starts moaning my name as he shots his load deep down my throat. I swallow it all causing him to groan. When his done I suck him clean causing him to wiggle and shake from being sensitive. I put his cock back into his boxers. He glances at me. "My Gosh Taylor Fuck! That was awesome. I've never had someone suck me in the car let alone make me cum while getting a blowjob." I just moan as my pussy aches for his touch. I look at him with seductive eyes. "RICH!!! I need you to touch me now! I can't wait till we get to the hotel!"I unbutton my shorts and pull them off leaving on my lacy panties. I start to rub my clit through my panties moaning softly. Rich looks over groaning "FUCK!" He finds somewhere to secluded to pull off the road. He turns off the engine and looks over at me watching me touch myself for a minute before he moves my hand replacing it with his.

He groans "Fuck Taylor your so wet! You want me to lick you baby!" I look over at him and moan "GOD YES RICH!!!" He growls at my words "Climb into the back seat now!!" I climb over the seat as I do he smacks my ass hard. I whimper loving it. He gets out and climbs in back with me. He starts by kissing my lips then slowly he works his way down to my belly button. He playfully sticks his tongue into it. I giggle lightly at the action. His hands slide up and down my sides as he continues to go lower until he's right above my aching panties. He teases me by sliding a finger across the thin fabric. My butt arches off the seat in need. "RICH PLEASE NO MORE TEASING!" He groans continuing. "How much do you like these panties baby!" I just moan. Before I know it he's literally ripping my panties off me tossing them somewhere in the car. His finger finds my clit causing me to moan and groan loudly. 


	26. Hanging Out

Richard moves his finger in circular motions over my clit as whimpers leave my mouth. "Rich please no more teasing!" He grins down at me before he shoves two fingers deep into my hot center. My butt arches up of the seat needing him deeper. He reaches under grabbing my ass and squeezes hard causing me to moan his name. Before I know it he's between my legs plunging his tongue into me as his fingers hit my g-spot. I moan and groan his name gripping at his hair pulling lightly. He lets out a low moan. "Richie I need more." He continues licking as he pushes in another finger. He uses his other hand to rub my clit causing me to groan in pure pleasure. My head goes back and my eyes roll into the back of my head. "Oh Richard I'm so close! Don't stop." I feel him grin as he continues to lick and finger me. After a few minutes I feel myself tighten around Rich's fingers as I orgasm like never before. Rich's slows his fingers I come down from my high. He licks me clean before coming back up and kissing me lightly. "Did you enjoy yourself Gorgeous?" I smile at him still panting "What do you think Rich!" He only grins at me as he pulls me to him to kiss him. He kisses deeply. I feel myself start to heat up again. "Rich can we get to hotel now. I really want you to make love to me." He growls saying "God yes Taylor! It's been to long since I've been in that sweet little pussy of yours. Your not gonna he able to walk tomorrow when we're done." I giggle as I climb back over the seat and grab my shorts pulling them back on just as Rich gets back in cranking the car. He speeds to the hotel where he's staying. We are there in half the time it usually takes. We get out the car rushing to the elevators. When we're in the elevators and the doors are closed Rich pushes me against the wall crashing his lips into mine as his hands roam my body causing me to shiver and ache for him. His tongue outlines my lips asking for access. I don't open for him so he smacks my ass hard causing me to whimper allowing him to push it in. His tongue wrestles with mine. I push forward into his bulge needing to feel him just as the doors open. Richard pulls away causing me to whimper again. He chuckles, "I promise you will get more once we are in the room baby. " He grabs my hand kissing me to his room. 

Once we are inside I tackle him needing him close to me. He doesn't except me to do so causing him to fall backward to the floor. He laughs as i land on top of him immediately start kissing his neck. He moans as I sit up straddling him I grind my core into the bugle that's already formed in his tight jeans.


	27. I'm Yours

I begin to grind into him as he pulls me down to him kissing me deeply. "Gorgeous I'm not going to be able to play to much. It's been so long." I smile pulling my shirt off tossing it across the room. Then I pull off my shorts next standing in front of Rich in only my bra. "My God Taylor your body is so gorgeous!" I grin. I move toward him slowly enjoying his eyes wondering my body. "Taylor please come here! I need you baby!"I smile standing in front on him. His hands immediately wonder my body causing me to moan his name. He smiles pulling me to him kissing me. My hands wonder down to his crotch grabbing his hard erection through his tight jeans! He groans into my mouth before playfully throwing me down onto the bed. His hands wonder over my body sending chills throughout it. He leans down and kisses my lips before moving to my check then down to my jawline. He stops when reaches the nape of my neck where he begins to suck and kiss lightly earning moans. I feel him smile into my neck as he continues and runs his fingertips lightly across my stomach. I arch into him "Rich please!" He smiles pulling me up and unlatching my bra and throwing it. 

He goes back to kissing my neck slowly making his way down to my breasts teasing my nipples with his tongue. I moan and arch into him again. "Rich please no more teasing! I need you!" I hear him growl before he works his way back up to my face. He kisses me lightly as his hand slides down my stomach. "Where do you need me baby. Is it here!" His finger finds my clit and I moan loudly! He teases my opening until I can't take anymore. I pull him down on top of me and roll so I'm on top. I rip open his shirt. He groans as I run my fingernails across his chest. I waste no time in moving to his jeans and unbuttoning them and pulling them off. "Impatient much Gorgeous!" I rub his hard erection to throw his boxers causing him to groan. "Taylor please!!" I grin down at him "It's not so fun to be teased is Speight!" He looks at me wiggling my eyebrows. "Keep calling me Speight and you're going to get it Gorgeous!!" I giggle "Is that a promise Speight!" He growls "That's it!" He grabs my hips and pulls me down to him as he flips so he's on top again. He quickly pulls his boxers off before he quickly grabs my hands and pins them above my head with one hand while the other slides down my stomach and finds my clit again. He rubs for a minute before finding my opening and sliding two fingers inside. "MMMMM RICH! I need more!" He pushes another finger in as I moan his name. "Rich please I need you inside me." He smirks at me getting up aliening himself at my wet core. He rubs himself along the outside of my opening. I push my hips up needing him. He grins pulling back causing me to whimper with need. "Patience Gorgeous!" I look up at him with fire in my eyes. "Richard please no more teasing!" My body shivers as he slides his free hand up and down my side causing me to moan again. "My Gosh I love this sight Taylor!" I give a glare as he continues to tease me. "What sight Rich!" I move my hips again trying my hardest to get him to push himself into me but he pulls away every time smiling. "The sight of you begging me to make sweet love to you! Having you squirm under me as my name leaves your lips!" I'm about to say something but I'm stopped as he shoves himself into me causing me to scream his name loudly! "That's it my sweet Taylor let the whole hotel know you're mine!"

He groans pushing in deeper and harder. "YES RICHARD DON'T STOP! He smiles down at me as he leans down taking one of my breasts into his mouth and biting it lightly. I groan pushing my hips up to meet his thrusts. "Rich I wanna ride you!" I hear him growl as he continues to thrust in and out of me. I push him off me then playfully push him onto the bed. He smirks up at me as I climb onto the bed and slowly slide his cock into my core. My head falls back as I slowly move up and down. "OH Rich you feel so amazing! It's been to long." He growls at me. "Gorgeous this slow pace is killing me!" I smirk at him as I bounce faster. He grabs my hips pulling me down as he thrusts up going deeper. "OH RICH YES!!!" "That's it baby scream my name!" He smacks my ass thrusting up hard and deep as he pulls me down. "RICH YES! MORE I NEED MORE!" 

He thrusts up hard before saying "Get up and bend over the bed baby!" I smile as I get up and stand over the bed. "Rich come punish me I've been a bad girl!!" He growls standing behind me as he pushes my body down onto the bed and aligns himself with my wet folds. "You want me to fuck you hard baby!" I moan feeling him poking me "GOD YES RICH!" Without hesitation he shoves his cock hard and deep into my pussy. He pounds himself into my pussy causing me to scream his name which only causes him to go faster and harder. He smacks my ass hard as he pounds harder into me. I groan "RICH HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!" He pulls me body up to his as he thrusts as hard as he possibly can. I moan his name loudly! He bites at my neck sucking lightly as he continues to fuck me. "Who's girl are you Taylor!" I moan reaching around and grabbing his hair and pulling lightly. "Your's Rich I'm your's!" He growls in my ear "Scream my name baby! I want the whole damn floor to know your mine!" He pounds hard as I scream his name loudly! "RICH OH GOD RICH! I'M SO CLOSE! DON'T STOP!" He pounds hard reaching around rubbing my clit "Cum for me Taylor! Cum all over my cock baby!" He pounds into my pussy more as he continues to rub my clit. After a few more thrusts I feel the knot in my stomach release and before I know it I'm cumming like never before. Rich groans as my core tightens around his cock. "OH GOD Taylor! I'm gonna cum soon baby!" I moan "MMM Rich cum for me baby! Cum deep inside my tight little pussy!!" After a few more hard thrusts I feel him release his seed deep inside me as he screams "FUCK TAYLOR!! OH GOD BABY!!" I smile as he thrusts slow and he remains inside me pulling me back to him and kissing my neck lightly before whispering "My gosh that was amazing Gorgeous! I need to stay away more often!" I giggle "It was amazing Rich but please don't stay away for to long! I miss you so much when your not around!" He smiles as he pulls out finally. 

I groan and pout feeling so empty. He notices and grins saying "The night is still young Gorgeous!" Just as I'm about to say something my stomach growls loudly causing Rich to laugh! "Did I make you hungry baby!" I grin "Yes Rich!" He kisses my forehead. "I'll go order us some food." As he walks away I giggle loving the view of his ass. He hears my giggling and turns "What's so funny Gorgeous?" I smile "Nothing baby! You just have a little cute ass!" He smiles and turns walking to the phone on the desk. "If you say so! What do you want to eat baby? Do you want Room Service or you wanna order take out?" I grin as I climb onto the bed "Surprise me!" He laughs dialing a number and ordering something. I smirk getting an idea. Just as he hangs up the phone I spread my legs. When Rich turns seeing me spread out on the bed he groans eyeing me. "Something wrong Richie!" He growls as he gets to the bed tackling me. We make love again. Just as we get finished there's a knock at the door. Rich goes to his suitcase and pulls out a pair of sweat pants and pulls them on. He throws me one of his T-shirts. I smile pulling it over my head just as Rich reaches the door. He opens it and a waiter walks in with two platters. He walks to the table and places them down. He turns around to walk out and stops staring at me. He stares for a few minutes. I hear Richard clear his throat but the man continues staring at me. I begin to feel uncomfortable. "Excuse me is there a reason you're staring at my girlfriend!" The guy looks at Rich who is pissed about the guy eyeing me. "Are you deaf! Why are you staring at my girl!"The guy looks scared "I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize she was with you." Rich moves towards the guy causing him to stumble backwards. Rich smirks "So you thought you could have her." Rich moves inches from the guy as the guy shuffles uncomfortably. "Well you gonna answer." The guy stutters out glancing at me "I'm sorry sir." Rich grabs his arm "Hey eyes on me you dickhead!"I can hear the anger in Rich's voice and I can see it on his face. He looks like he's about to punch the guy until I speak up "Rich baby let him go! It's fine you know I'm yours!" He looks over at me and lets the guy go. "Get out of my sight and don't think you're getting a tip!" The guy rushes out of the room. Richard slams the door behind him. His body tense he huffs running his fingers through his hair and his fists clench! I get up and walk to him placing my hand on his the small of his back. "Rich?" He turns grabbing my arm pulling me to him and kisses me deeply and possessively. 

I let him for a minute until I need air. I pull away and look into his beautiful amber whiskey eyes and I see something I've never seen before. Jealousy! "Rich honey are you jealous of the idjit!" He smirks at me using idjit instead of idiot. "Yes Gorgeous extremely! I hate the way he was eyeing your body!" I smile grabbing his hand and sliding it under my shirt (or his shirt) and placing it on my ass. "Rich my body is yours and only yours." He groans squeezing my ass. He kisses me again urgently. I smile reaching for his cock through his sweatpants. I rub him as he groans into my mouth. I slide my tongue into my mouth exploring his mouth. He grabs my ass tightly with both hands and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck pulling him closer. He turns pinning me against the door as he moves his mouth to my neck. He kisses there until he pulls away looking deep into my eyes. I wrap my legs tighter around him feeling his hardness poke at my center. "Rich I need you again! Make love to me again." He growls softly but quickly pulls down his sweatpants and plunges himself deep into my hot core. I can't help but cry out as he thrusts in and out going deeper each time. "OH RICHIE! DON'T STOP! He continues pounding into me hard and fast. I dig my nails into his back as he thrusts in and out. He growls in my ear "Taylor baby I'm not going to be able to last much longer." I moan "Me either Rich come with me!!" He groans "Wrap your legs as tightly around me as you can Taylor and whatever you do don't let go!" I do as he says. He grabs my hands and holds them above my head as he pushes me harder against the door. He thrusts in and out as hard and fast as he possibly can while gripping my hands and sucking on my neck. After a few more minutes I feel a knot in my stomach again. "RICH I'm so close don't stop!" He moans and continues. After a few more thrusts I feel the knot release as my core tightens around Rich's cock. He groans "MY Gosh Gorgeous I love when your tight little pussy grips my dick tightly! Cum for me my naughty girl!" As I'm coming down from my high Rich's thrusts become sloppy and after a few minutes I feel him cumming in me again. He lets my hands go and hold me in his arms against the door for a few moments before he sets me back down. My legs are still wobbly from cumming and gripping Rich so tightly. I stumble some and Rich notices. "You okay Gorgeous? Did I wear you out?" I grin "Yes my legs are a little shaky right now! We've only done it 3 times in the last 2 1/2 hours. I don't think can go again!" He wiggles his eyebrows while smirking. "I know Gorgeous I've just missed being able to touch you. I can't get enough of you! Your like my own personal addiction!" I smile pulling him to me for a kiss as his hands grab my ass again deepening the kiss. I groan pushing him away. "No sir not again. I need rest! Besides I'm hungry!" He pouts as I push past him and to the table where the food is. 

I laugh saying "You'll survive!" He smiles joining by the table. I grab a plate and three pieces of pizza and some fries. I turn to him "Rich you didn't get anything to drink." He smirks. "Oops! I'll go run to the vending machine and grab us a few. Be right back Gorgeous!" He grabs his wallet and rushes out the door. I laugh seeing his key card sitting on the table. I sit on the bed and begin eating until I hear a knock at the door. "Gorgeous open the door." I giggle walking to the door. "Who is it!" I hear Rich laugh "Come on baby open the door please! These drinks are really cold!"I smile and slowly open the door but block him from coming in. "What's the password?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me "Your gorgeous!" I laugh "Nope that's not it!" "You have the cutest little pussy ever!" I chuckle "Rich your such an idjit!" I move aside letting him in grabbing a drink out of his hands. "You know you love me that way though Gorgeous!" I giggle "Who said I love you!" I smirks at me "Umm you did!" I smile as I sit back on the bed and start eating me food again. Rich laughs and grabs some joining me. 

He grabs the remote "What do you want to watch baby?" I giggle snatching the remote from him and start flipping through the channels until I find Carrie is coming on. I put it on and start eating again. When we are both done I move close to Rich cuddling into his side.He grins pulling me close. We watch the movie after it ends Rich picks Candyman. About 5 minutes into the movie I let out a yawn. I hear Rich chuckle as he pulls me close to him. "Why don't you go to sleep Gorgeous." I nod and drift of to sleep cuddling close to him. I wake up seeing that Rich fell asleep to. I smile until I see the clock on the nightstand. It's 11 pm! "SHIT! Rich wake up! It's 11 pm! He groans rolling over. I can't help but think He's so cute when he's sleeping and even more so when he doesn't want to wake up! I begin to shake him "Rich you have to wake up!" He groans again but he slowly starts to wake up rolling over looking at me confused. "What's wrong Gorgeous?" I smile loving how cute he is right now. "It's 11 pm Rich. It's an hour past my curfew!" He looks at the clock, "FUCK!" He hurries out of the bed grabbing his jeans and shirt and pulling them on. I grab my pants and pull them on and put my bra back on and then pull Rich's shirt back on. He turns smirking at me. "I'm stealing your shirt!" He just smiles pulling me to him for a kiss before heading to the door holding my hand. We get to his car and he opens the door for me before going to get in the drivers seat. 

We ride in silence for a few miles. He looks over at me smiling as his hand slides rests on my thigh. I look over my locking with his for a minute before he looks back to the road. "So Rich are you ready to meet my parents?" He chuckles "Of course I am Gorgeous!" I smile as we pull into my driveway and he turns off the engine. He looks over at me smiling. We get out of the car and walk up to the door. Before I can open it it's flying open and we are greeted by a very angry looking Josh. I smile "Hey Joshie! What are you doing here?" He looks at me "Don't Joshie me Missy!!! Where the hell have you been. You're an hour late." I roll my eyes as Rich laughs. He glances at Rich before either of us have time to react he punches Rich! "JOSH!!! WHAT THE HELL!" I'm bent over helping Rich try to stop the blood coming from his nose when I hear Jensen's voice. "What the hell happened!" I look up seeing Josh staring at Jensen. "The douche kept her out past curfew and heaven knows he was probably violating her!" Jensen laughs pissing Josh off even more. "Look Josh. I've been through this . Believe me I was hot when I walked into my living and saw Rich's tongue down Tay's throat and after punching him myself I realized he's a good guy and he truly cares for her." I look back to Rich to see his nose is pouring blood. "Look can we talk about this after I help Rich get his nose to stop bleeding!" Josh looks at me then to Rich and back to me. He sulks off mumbling something. Jensen looks at me then to Richard. He holds out his hand to help Rich up. Rich takes it. "You alright man?" Rich smirks "Any other brothers that wanna slug me!" Him and Jensen share a laugh "No more brothers just a sister but I doubt she will slug you. Tay why don't you take him inside and see if you can stop the bleeding." I nod pulling Rich inside with me.


	28. Tease

I lead Rich to my bedroom and pull him into my bathroom. I push him onto the edge of the tub as a grab a rag from the cabinet and put it to his nose. I hold it to his nose pushing his head back slightly. "Rich baby are you okay!" He smiles pulling me to him. "Gorgeous I'm fine I promise. What's a little blood." I slowly pull the rag away from his nose and see that the bleeding has stopped. I touch his nose lightly and he pulls away. "FUCK!" I frown at him. "I'm so sorry Rich!" He grips my hips pulling me closer to him. "It's not your fault Taylor. I'll be fine." He gets up and kisses me pulling away just as there's a knock at the bathroom door. "I see a busted nose hasn't kept Rich's hands off of you any." I turn to see a grinning Jensen. "J you're such a dork!" He laughs as he says "I managed to get Josh to calm down." Richard walks up to Jensen pulling him in for a man hug. "Thanks man!" Jensen hugs him back for a moment. "For what Rich?" As he pulls away he comes wrapping his arm around my waist. "For trusting me with Taylor." Jensen grins "I still don't fully like idea but if Tay is happy then I'm happy too! Look man I came up to say I'm having a bar b que at my house tomorrow. You should come and meet our parents since you're dating Taylor now." Richard smiles "I'd love to meet them man and I think it's about time I do. I'd better get going though." I pout causing him to laugh! "You'll see me soon Gorgeous. Walk me to the door." I nod as I grab his hand and led him back downstairs. We get to the door and I pull him to me and kiss him deeply as my fingers tangle in his hair. He groans. "Damn it Taylor!" I smile "What's wrong Rich!"He grabs my ass squeezing causing me to moan allowing him to push his tongue into my mouth teasing me. I arch into him and he smiles into my mouth pulling away saying "Goodnight Gorgeous! I'll see you tomorrow." He walks out the door and to his car. I groan as I go back up to my room. 

I grab my phone and text Rich. 

Me: You're so wrong Richard Speight!

He doesn't respond so I decide to go take a bath. I grab my phone and grab some underwear. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water. I get in and relax. After a few minutes my phone dings. I smile grabbing it and read the text Rich sent.

Rich: Ouch baby! using my full name! LOL! I have no idea what you're talking about!

Me: Sure you don't! You purposely turned me on then left. 

Rich: Maybe I did. Lol. 

Me: Well fine! Just for that no sex until after my graduation!

Rich: Oh come Gorgeous! I'm sorry! :'(

Me: Nope! No sex! 

My phone rings. I smile seeing its Rich. I answer "Can I help you!" Richard's voice comes on the phone. "Baby you know I was joking." I laugh "Well now you pay the consequences!" I hear him groan. "Well I need to go baby. I'm in the tub! I'll text you when I get out. Love you!" "I love you Gorgeous!" I hang up and put my phone on the counter grabbing my towel wrapping it around myself. I brush my hair and teeth and walk into my room getting an idea. I decide to send Rich a photo of me naked just to tease him. I let my towel drop and lay on my bed I spread my legs a little and snap a photo. I send it to Rich saying "Just so we're clear this is what you'll be missing out on!" After a few minutes he texts back. "Taylor you're so wrong and such a tease! You want to play! ;-) Game on!" After a few minutes I get a photo. I open it seeing its Rich laying in bed shirtless with his pants down low to where I can almost see his crotch. My core heats up seeing him almost naked. I stare at the photo until Rich sends another message.

Rich: You there Gorgeous. 

Me: Umm...Yes! It's not fair though. 

Rich: What's not fair baby?!? :-P

Me: Grrr!! Nothing nevermind. I'm tired. See you tomorrow at Jensen's. Night I love you! 

Rich: LOL! If you say so Gorgeous! Night and sweet dreams! Love you!

I lay in bed staring at the photo Rich sent. It isn't long before I fall asleep dreaming of Richard laying next to me and teasing me with his tongue. I wake up the next morning to my phone ringing. I realize I have my hand between my legs I groan and roll over grabbing my phone and seeing that it's Rob calling. I answer and very sleepily say "Hey Robbie! What's up?" I hear him chuckle. "Did I wake you Tayser? I was wanting to see what time Jensen is starting today?" I groan "Really Rob you called me at 9 in the morning to ask me what time Jensen is doing a Bar B Que at his house? Robert Patrick Benedict I'm gonna kill you when I see you! Good bye!"I hang up and groan deciding to get up and get ready for the day since I'm wide awake now. I go to my bathroom and take a quick shower deciding to straighten my hair. Once I'm done with that I go to my closet to figure out what I wanna wear. I smile deciding that I want to wear something that's going to tease the hell out of Rich! 

Once I'm finished getting dressed I head downstairs. I send Rich a text. "Good morning Sunshine!" I walk into the kitchen to see my mom finishing making potato salad. My phone dings I look seeing Rich sent a photo. I open it and instantly get horny. It's a photo of him standing in front of the mirror completely naked with a boner. "So I woke up this morning horny as hell baby! I need your hands on me!" I'm so lost in the photo and text that I don't hear my mom ask me a question. "TAYLOR NICOLE ACKLES!" I look up from my phone and to my mom "Ma'am?" She looks at me "I asked if that is what your wearing to Jensen's?" I nod and say "Yes ma'am." as my phone dings again. She nods and goes back to what she was doing. I look at my phone seeing Rich sent another text. "Taylor baby are you really serious about no sex until after your graduation. That's 3 days away!" I smile and respond back. "Yes I am Rich! I've got to help my mom finish getting stuff ready to bring to Jensen's! I'll see you there. Love you!" He texts back right away "Okay! ='( love you!" I put my phone in my back pocket. "Mom do you need help with anything." She looks up at me. "You can check the cupcakes in the oven. I smile and head to check them. Seeing that they are done I pull them out and place them on the cooling rack. When I'm done getting the last pan out my mom turns. "So tell me Taylor are you and this guy serious?" I turn smiling at her. "Yes mom. Richard and I have gotten pretty serious since I got back from Jensen's." She smiles "Are you at least using protection Taylor!" I nod saying "Yes ma'am!" She walks over to me giving me a tight hug. "So Jensen was telling me after your graduation you're going to go for an audition for Supernatural." I grin, "Yes, I'm auditioning for Gabriel's love interest how happens to be the character that Richard plays. He doesn't know that I'm auditioning though I wanna surprise him" She nods handing me the icing for the cupcakes and tells me to start icing them. I do as she finishes a few other things. When I'm done my dad walks into the kitchen. "Good morning to my two beautiful ladies!" I giggle "Good morning Dad!" He kisses mom as I start putting the cupcakes in a box. When I'm done we pack the car and head to Jensen's. When we arrive I see Jared and his family is there. I walk in the door first and I'm almost immediately greeted by an excited JJ with Shep and Tom at her heels! "Aunt TayTay!" I smile as she clings to my leg followed Shep and Tom! I laugh "Okay guys let me go put these cupcakes in the kitchen. They pout letting go of my leg as I walk into the kitchen. Danneel notices me first and smiles causing Jared and Gen to look up. Gen walks to me hugging me followed by Danneel! Danneel says "I've missed you Taylor!" I smile I've missed you too Dan! Where's Arrow and Zep! And Gen where's Odette!" Jared pulls me in for a tight hug. "Jar can't breathe!" He laughs releasing me. "They're all upstairs napping." 

My parents walk into the kitchen and hug everyone. I'm leaned against the counter talking with Jared when someone places their over my eyes. "Guess who!" I laugh "Hey Robster!" He laughs pulling me in for a hug. "So looks like as usual we are waiting on Rich!" We all laugh. Ten minutes later I feel eyes on me. I turn seeing Richard's amber whiskey eyes burning into me. I smirk at him as his eyes wonder my body. I hear Rob joke! "It's about damn time Rich!" Rich looks at Rob and laughs. 


	29. Meeting My Parents

Richard walks into the kitchen and over to me. He hugs my waist. I smile up at him as he reaches for Jensen's hand shaking it. I pull Richard outside with me and over to my parents. "Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Richard. Richard this is my parents." My parents look at me, then to Richard. My dad holds out his hand for Richard to shake. "It's nice to finally meet the man who stole my baby's heart." I smile as Rich tightens his grip on my waist as my mom goes to hug him. "Yes Richard it's nice to meet you!" We stay and talk with my parents for a few minutes until I hear a familiar squeal. I giggle turning to see Mackenzie walking toward me. When she reaches us she hugs Richard tightly and then turns to me pulling me in for a hug. "So baby sis introduce me to this stud of your's!" I laugh "Mac this is Richard. Richard this is Mackenzie my sister." Richard smiles. "It's nice to meet you Mackenzie!" She grins big "Yes it's nice to meet the guy Tay can't quit talking about." I blush as Mackenzie smiles at me. "Well like i said it was nice to meet you Richard. I'm sure i'll be seeing a lot of you." She walks away leaving Richard and me standing alone. He wraps his around my waist pulling my back to him. He kisses my neck and whispers in my ear sending chills down my spine. "Gorgeous your such a tease." I giggle pushing my ass back into him. "What are you talking about Rich!" He growls into my ear "You know damn well what I'm talking about Taylor!" I smile turning in around in his arms standing on my tipsy toes pulling him down to me. I kiss him then move to his ear a bite lightly. "Maybe I did wear this outfit to tease you. Is it working?" I hear him groan "Well seeing as my jeans out a little tighter when I walked into the kitchen I'd say yes!" I smile saying "Good!" I grab his crotch and turn walking over to where Danneel and Gen are. We start talking about my graduation. I can feel Rich's eyes burning into my back. I turn to see him sating at me. I grin as my eyes lock with his. I'm so focused on Rich I don't hear Gen ask me a question. I hear them chuckle as Danneel touches my arm "Earth to Taylor!" I jump looking at them again. "Sorry guys I wasn't paying attention." Gen laughs "I see that! Seems like some archangel has your attention. I laugh "Maybe so!" As I finish talking JJ, Shep, and Tom run over to me all screaming "Aunt Taylor! Come swim with us!" Danneel and Gen laugh. Gen says "Looks like your being paged Aunt Taylor!" I smile saying "Sure kids give me a minute." They giggle running back to the pool. "So Danneel can I borrow a bathing suit. I kinda didn't bring one." She smiles saying "Yes of course. You know where they are!" I hug her! "Thanks Dan! Your the best!" I turn heading inside. I walk past Richard giving him a smirk as I walk past him. He watches me as I walk inside. I hear him tell Rob "I'll be right back Bobbo I gotta go to the bathroom." I laugh knowing he's not going to the bathroom. I head up the stairs and into Jensen and Danneel's room leaving the door open. I walk to wear Danneel keeps her bathing suits. I decide on a cute one piece. 

I start to undress and smile a little when out the corner of my eye I see Rich outside the door peeking in. I pull off my shorts bending over in my thong knowing it will tease the hell out of Rich. Next I slowly pull of my thong getting slightly wet knowing that Rich is watching me undress. I go pull off my shirt. "Rich are you going to be a creep and watch me undress or are you going to come in." I hear him chuckle as he walks in the room closing the door behind him. He walks over to me pulling me into him. My back to his front. His hands wander over my body causing me to moan. He kisses my nape of my neck and lightly nipping. I giggle feeling his bulge poke at my back. "MMM Rich is that your archangel blade or are you happy to see me?" He groans. "Oh Gorgeous there is no archangel blade here. That's all me baby! I can't get enough of you!" I smile turning in his arms and start undoing his belt then work on unbuttoning his jeans as I kiss him. Once I get them undone I slide my hand down his pants and into his boxers and grab his erection. He groans as I start to stroke him. "Taylor baby what are you doing?" I smile pulling my hand out causing him groan. I smile knowing he's horny now. I pull away undoing my bra and pull on the bathing suit and start to walk to the door. Rich grabs my arm pulling me back to him. He pushes me against the wall kissing my neck causing me to moan. "Rich!" I feel him smile "What baby?" I growl. "Richie we need to get back to the party before someone comes looking for us." He ignores me continuing to kiss my neck going lower finding my sweet spot. He mumbles into my neck "Baby please let me make love to you!" 

I push him away. "Rich I said no sex until after my graduation and I mean it!" I nip at his ear before sliding out of his grip and out the bedroom door. I look back over my shoulder to see him adjusting himself in his jeans. I giggle loving the fact that I can make him so horny without even trying. When I get back outside I walk over to Rob talking to him as Richard walks out the door. He walks over eyeing me. I smile at him and walk to the pool and dive in. Shepard swims to me. "Aunt Taylor hold me!" I smile taking him in my arms as Tom climbs on my back. I laugh spinning with both of them clinging to me. They both giggle. JJ squeals "My turn my turn!!" I laugh saying "Grab on Munchkin!" She smiles gripping my side as I spin again. I hear Jared laughing as the three of them giggle. I stop getting dizzy. "Okay Munchkins Aunt TayTay is dizzy." They all let go and start to splash one another. I smile watching them then look up to see Rich watching me with lust filled eyes. I smirk at him as I get out. I walk over to Rob who's back is to me and hug him tightly from behind. He groans as I let go! He turns look at me. "Really Tayser did you have to get me wet." I chuckle "Oh come on Robster you know you love my hugs!" I try to hug him again but moves away. He runs away and I run after him. I smile chasing him looking up seeing Richard laughing at the two of us. Rob runs by the pool and I run to him trying to grab him but I slip. I start to fall in the pool I grip Rob trying to stop myself from falling in but Rob slips and we both go in. As I fall in my ankle twists. 

As Rob and I surface he comes up laughing "Thanks a lot..." He stops when he turns seeing the look on my face. "Tayser you okay!" Rich must have noticed my face too because he's at the pool in seconds. Rob pulls me to the edge of the pool so Rich can pull me out. "Taylor are you okay?" I look at him as my ankle starts throbbing. "I twisted my ankle falling in and now it really hurts." Rich grabs my ankle looking at it seeing its already swelling. He looks at me then to Rob. "Can you stand on it Baby?" I look at him and try to put pressure on it but fall back down. "I don't think I can." Rich picks me up bridal style bringing me inside as a soaked Rob follows behind him. Rich brings me to the bathroom and tells Rob to go get some ice. Rob rushes out of the bathroom. Rich looks at me smirking. "Smooth move baby!" I punch him the gut! He pulls me in for a kiss as Rob walks back in with the ice. "Hey love birds! Here's your ice Tayser." I grin at him standing there drenched and dripping. 

I laugh. "I'm sorry Robbie. It wasn't my intention to pull you in the pool with me." Rich places the ice on my ankle making me jump. "Fuck that's cold!" He smirks grabbing the hand towel on the counter and puts it on my ankle and then puts the ice. "That better baby!" I nod as Rob says "Tayser it wasn't your fault. Let's just hope that it's not broken otherwise you're going to be walking across the stage to get your diploma on crutches. I sigh as I see my mom walk into the bathroom. "Taylor are you okay?" I look at her smiling. "I'm fine mom. Just twisted my ankle chasing that dork!" I point toward Rob and he gives me a half smile as my mom laughs. "Well I can see you're in good hands. I'll go back outside." I smile "Love you mom!" "Love you Taylor!" She leaves me with Rich and Rob. Rich removes the ice from my ankle. Rob moves in as they examine my ankle. "Good news Gorgeous is the swelling has gone down. Can you move it at all?" I move my ankle and wince in pain. "It hurts but I can move it." Rich grins as he helps me to my feet. "You wanna go get dressed Gorgeous?" I look at him and nod. Rob laughs "I'm going to go ask Jensen if he has any dry clothes I can borrow." Rob walks out the bathroom. 

Rich goes to help me walk up the stairs to change back into my clothes but I grab his arm pulling him back and crashing my lips to his. I grab his crotch. He groans into my mouth pulling me closer to him. He grabs my ass causing me to groan. I pull away long enough to close the door and lock it. I push him into the counter as I begin to kiss him again. I undo his belt and then his jeans. I pull them down rubbing him through his boxers. "Taylor baby please don't tease me anymore." I moan "Richard fuck me!" He looks down at me as if to see if I'm serious. "For heavens sake Rich I need your cock inside me right now!" He groans picking me up and placing me on the counter. He pulls his boxers down and moves my bathing suit out of the way. He smirks at me rubbing himself along my opening causing me to moan. "You sure you wanna have sex baby!" I moan louder pushing my hips forward trying to push him in. He smiles "YES RICH! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!!!!" As the last word leaves my mouth he thrusts hard into me. I grab his head pulling him to me and kiss him deeply as my fingers tangle in his hair and pull hard. He growls thrusting harder. "Oh my gosh Taylor baby I love your tight little pussy. It feels so amazing!" I groan, "Rich i wanna ride you!" I smirks at me picking me up and walking to the edge of the tub. He sits with me on his lap. I moan as I bounce up and down on him. "Rich! Oh God!" He smirks as his head falls back. 

I rock my hips back and forth on his lap. He pulls me to him biting at my neck and grabbing my hips pulling them down as he thrusts up! "Rich I'm so close!" I scream his name. He chuckles "Baby not so loud or we'll get caught!" I smirk "I can't help it Richie I love when you fuck me!" He smiles as he grips my ass checks tightly and stands holding me. He slowly bounces me up and down gripping me tighter no doubt leaving marks. He thrusts hard as he pulls me down. I feel the knot forming my gut. "Richard baby I'm so close." He continues thrusting "Me too baby! Cum with me!"He places me back on the counter and pounds hard and fast. After a few minutes I groan as my core tightens around Rich's cock as I cum all over him. After one more thrust he's releasing himself deep inside me. He stays in me putting his forehead to mine he growls. "What happened to no sex until after your graduation baby." I pulls out pulling his boxers and pants back on. I grin "I couldn't help it! I needed you!" Just as I finish my sentence there's a knock at the door. I freeze and remain quit as we hear Rob's voice. "Rich, Tayser come on everyone is looking for the two of you." I grin as Rich kisses my neck. Through moans I say "We'll be out in a minute Robster!" I hear him chuckle as he walks away. I push Rich off. "Rich if you keep kissing my neck we will never get out of here." He smirks letting me go. "I'm going to go get dressed I'll be out in a little bit." He nods kissing me before walking out the bathroom and out the door. I go get my clothes back on and head back outside to join everyone.

As soon as I'm out the door Mackenzie is pulling me to the side. "Taylor Nicole spill!" I grin "Spill what Mac!" She gives me a look. "About you not being a virgin anymore! When did it happen! How was it! Why didn't you tell me!" I laugh and give her all the details. "I'm so glad your not like Jensen and Josh! They both freaked out and punched Rich." She laughs "Don't feel bad they did that to a few of my boyfriends as well. I guess it's a big brother thing. You know you can always come to me about this kinda stuff! Love you kiddo!" I grin hugging her. "I know I can Mac! You're the best and I love you too!!" As we finish talking Rich walks over. "What are the two of you talking about over here!" Mac and I grin at one another. She walks off to rejoin Danneel and Gen. We eat then everyone slowly starts to leave. First Jared, Gen and the kids. Gen hugs me saying "Taylor I'm so proud of you! Danneel, you and I need to go have a girls day before we leave." I smile "I'd love that! I'll text you soon about it!" She smiles and nods before leaving. 

Mackenzie leaves saying she has a hot date. I laugh hugging her. She tells everyone else by. Slowly everyone leaves until its just my parents and Richard left. My parents say they are about to leave and want to know if I'm coming with them. Richard answers before I do. "Mr. and Mrs. Ackles if you don't mind I'd like to take Taylor home. I'd like to take her out somewhere." They smile and agree. They tell Jensen, Danneel and the kids bye and leave. I smile at Rich. "So where are you taking me Rich?" He wiggles his eyebrows. "It's a secret Gorgeous. Come on lets get going." We tell Jensen and Danneel and the kids bye. Richard pulls me to his car opening the door for me. I get in. 

As we are riding I smile at him. "So what did you think of my parents?" He smiles "They seem like really nice people and they seem to like me!" I smile as he grabs my hand pulling it to his mouth for a kiss! 


	30. Surprise Date

"So Rich where are you taking me?" He looks at me with a smirk but says nothing. He slides a hand up my thigh sending chills everywhere. He chuckles noticing them! I look over at him. "You're so mean Richard." We pull into a 5 star restaurant. I look at the restaurant and back to Rich. "Um Rich what are we doing here!" He grins at me "Well gorgeous I've never taken you on a proper date so I figured its about time I did." I smile "Rich that's fine but I'm not actually dressed for this restaurant." He smirks at me pulling a box off the backseat handing it to me. I take it giving him a look. "Richard Speight what is this?" 

He grins saying "Open it and find out!" I slowly open the package to find a very cute and sexy cocktail dress with some matching high heels.

"Rich it's beautiful but when did you have time to buy this!" He grins "When we were at the mall yesterday. I bought you something else but that's for later." I smile at him. "Where am I suppose to change?" He gives me a mischievous grin nodding to the backseat. "Richard Speight Jr you just wanna see me naked." He chuckles. "Can you blame me gorgeous! I love my sexy girlfriends body!" I shake my head climbing into the backseat as Rich smacks my ass. "Ouch you jerk that hurt!" He laughs "I'm sorry gorgeous I'll make it up to you later." 

I pull off my shorts followed by my shirt. I pause causing Rich to ask. "Something wrong baby?" I look up at him smiling. "Umm...I'm not going to be able to wear a bra with this dress Rich." He smirks but says nothing. "RICHARD! You bought this dress on purpose didn't you?" He chuckles "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." I shake my head as I pull my bra off. I giggle noticing Rich shuffle uncomfortably in the front seat. "What's wrong Rich?" I hear him let out a low growl as I pull the dress over my head. I adjust it and when I'm done Richard is opening my door and helping me out. He takes my arm in his and walks with me into the restaurant. Once inside the hostess takes us to the best table in the house in the back of the restaurant away from everyone.

When we get to the table Rich pulls out my chair for me before going to sit across from me. The waiter brings us our menus and takes our drink orders. I open my menu gasping at the prices. "Rich this place is a little expensive." He smiles "Gorgeous don't worry about the prices order whatever you want." I nod and decide that I want a steak. The waiter comes back with our drinks and takes our orders. As we're waiting we talk about different things. After about 10 minutes our food arrives. We begin to eat. I glance up to see Rich looking at me smirking. I blush and go back to eating.

I'm halfway done with my steak and I can't eat anymore. I smile getting an idea. I slide off one of my heels and very carefully run my foot up Rich's leg to his crotch were I rub him through his dress pants. He groans softly "Gorgeous what are you doing?" He looks up at me his eyes dark with desire. I give him a very seductive smile and continue to rub as the waiter comes back and asks if we need anything else. I giggle at Rich not being able to speak at the moment with me rubbing him so he only nods to the waiter. The waiter looks at Richard for a moment before walking off. After a few more minutes he grabs my foot. "Gorgeous if you keep doing that we are gonna have to leave right now." 

I moan "Maybe that's what I want Rich!" I continue to outline his now growing erection with my foot. I smile as he lets out low moan before motioning for the waiter. When he reaches the table Rich asks for the check. He nods and walks off coming back a few minutes later. As he hands it to Rich I push my foot harder into his crotch rubbing causing him to groan loudly which causes the waiter to give him an odd look. I smile knowing how much I'm torturing him. Our bill is $175 Rich gives the guy a 250 dollars and tells him keep the change. He quickly grabs my hand pulling me out the door and to his car. I climb in and he pulls out the parking lot and drives down the road a few miles before pulling off onto a dirt road. "Back seat now Taylor!" I smirk "I've got a better idea Rich! Slide your seat back." He does so and I climb across and straddle him and immediately start to grind my now wet aching center across his hardness. 

His head falls back as an animal like growl escapes his lips. I lean forward kissing his neck and nipping at his earlobe. "MMM Rich you're so hard for me baby! Do you wanna fuck me! Was it turning you on with me rubbing you with so many people around!" He lets out a moan "MY Gosh Taylor you have no idea! I wanted to take you right there in the restaurant." I giggle as I whisper "Rich fuck me!" 

He unbuttons and unzips his pants telling me to get up for a moment so he can pull them down. Once he has them down I pull my panties out of the way he teases my clit by rubbing his cock across it. "Rich please!" He gives me a sexy smirk "What do you want baby?" I moan. "For Chuck's sake Richard fuck me already!" 

He chuckles at me saying Chuck's sake but roughly shoves his hard cock into me. I groan and bounce up and down on him loving how deep he's going. Rich groans gripping my hips tightly pulling me down as he thrusts up. "Taylor baby I love you so much." I lean in and kiss him deeply. "I love you too Richard!" I bite his lip hard feeling blood as I pull away he groans. "Fuck Gorgeous that hurt a little." I moan. He smiles pulling me to him nipping at my neck. He whispers into her neck. "Baby why don't we move this to the backseat so we have a little more room!" 

I groan "But Rich you'll have to pull out to get in the back." He gives me his famous eyebrow wiggle. "Maybe not baby." He opens the door and grabs my hips getting out holding me. I moan as the cool air hits my body I smile getting an idea. I whisper in his ear "Rich fuck me on the hood!" He looks at me "Taylor baby we're in the middle of nowhere. Someone could drive by." I move in his arms pushing him deeper. "Please Richie! He groans into my neck sucking on it before placing me onto the hood of his car. "MMM Gorgeous what happened to my shy innocent girl!" He thrusts hard and deep. I entangle my fingers in his golden locks and pull lightly. "I don't know Rich I guess she became addicted her hot boyfriend and she can't get enough of him." 

Richard groans pumping harder as one of his hands finds my clit and rubs it as he thrusts hard and fast. "OH RICH!!" He growls into my ear as he pulls out. I whimper causing him to chuckle. "Bend over the hood baby" I smile doing as he says. He pulls up my dress and smacks my ass hard. I moan loving it. He pulls me back to him reaching around rubbing my clit. "MMM Rich! Yes!" He begins kissing my neck earning more moans. "You like it rough don't you my bad girl!" He pushes me back down onto the hood and smacks my ass once more before shoving himself back into me. 

I push my ass back as he pounds hard into me. I feel a knot in my stomach start to form. "RICH DON'T STOP!" He pulls me back up to him as he continues to fuck me hard and fast as he kisses my neck lightly. He whispers into my neck as he reaches around finding my clit again. "Cum for me Taylor! Cum all over my cock baby. I groan feeling the knot release as I cum all over Rich. 

He continues thrusting for a few more times before they become sloppy as he releases deep inside me. He pulls up his boxers and pants then pulls me close to him. "Damn Gorgeous that was fucking hot! What made you want to do it on the hood!" I smile pushing my ass back into him causing him to moan. "I don't know it just popped in my head. You make me feel things I've never felt before Rich and I love you so much it scares me." He pulls me closer if even possible and whispers in my ear sending chills down my spine. "Believe me Gorgeous I feel the same way! So what do you say we move on to the next part of our date?" I turn in his arms throwing my arms around his neck. "You mean there's more?" He smirks and kisses me. "Get in the car gorgeous or we're going to be late for our movie." 

I smile kissing him again before turning to walk back to the passenger side of the car. Rich smacks my ass. I giggle getting to the door opening it and getting in as Rich does the same. He looks at me before starting the engine and pulling back onto the road. "So Rich what movie are we going to see?" He glances at me smiling. "Well the local movie theater is doing retro night and they are playing Psycho." I laugh "I've never seen Psycho!" He looks over at me grinning. "Oh it's amazing!" I smile as my phone dings. I look down seeing it's Gen. 

Gen: Hey Tay! Wyd!

Me: Hey Gen! I'm on the way to the movies with Rich. What's up?

Gen: OH! It's nothing important! Just wanted to see what you're doing tomorrow? But you enjoy your time with Rich and text me later! Love ya!

Me: Okay! I will and love you too! 

Richard looks over at me. "Who was that Gorgeous?" I turn deciding to play with him. "Oh some guy that keeps texting me. He keeps asking me out." He looks at the road his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turn white. I smile placing my hand on his thigh. "Rich baby relax I'm only joking it was Gen wanting to know what I'm doing tomorrow!" He looks at me for a moment before turning back to the road. "Damn it Taylor! Don't do that! I was literally about to go find someone and beat the shit out of them." I grin grabbing one of his hands sliding it up my dress to my center. He groans feeling the heat and wetness. "Rich you should know by now that I'm yours and only yours. No man will ever be able to make me feel the way you do!" I see him smirk as he rubs me through my panties. I moan and then whimper as he pulls his hand away. I look over at him. "Why'd you stop!" He smiles "Because we are at the movie theater baby." I look out the window and smile as I open my door. Richard grabs my waist pulling me to his side as we walk up to the ticket booth. "Richard lets go of my waist. He tells the guy behind the counter "Two tickets for Psycho." The guy ignores him because he's to busy staring at me. He smiles at me and i start to feel insecure in the dress I'm wearing as his eyes wonder my body. Rich notices his eyes roaming my body and his face turns red. "Hey dick-wad! Do you mind not eye fucking my girlfriend and give me our tickets before I have to call your manager!" They guy looks at Rich then back to me and back to Rich again. He takes Richards money and then hands him our tickets. 

Richard grabs my waist pulling me to him possessively. I grin getting turned on by how jealous he is. As we turn and walk he grabs my ass and squeezes hard causing me to groan. Once we are inside he looks at me saying "I've gotta go pee baby. I'll be right back. Why don't you go decide what kinda snacks you want." I smile pulling him to me and kissing him hard. He groans pulling me close to him. When he pulls away he mumbles "Damn it Taylor!" I giggle and walk off to the food counter.

I'm standing at the food counter trying to decide what I want when I feel someone grab my ass. I smile thinking its Rich but when I turn around I see the guy from the ticket booth. I stare at him in shock as he looks at me eyeing my body again. With a smirk on his face he says "So baby how about you get with someone closer to your age? Someone who can love you like you need to be loved!" I look at him for a moment and as I open my mouth to say something I look past him to see a very angry Rich walking toward me. Before I can stop him he's got the guy by the collar punching him. "RICH! STOP!" He looks up at me with so much anger in his eyes. His usual amber whiskey eyes are dark. I almost don't recognize the man staring at me. I back away a little. He notices and his face changes. It softens. He lets the guy go as the manger comes over to us. He asks "What is going on?" I look at Rich and back to the manager and explain what happened. The manager looks at his employee and asks if that's true. He looks down and nods. 

The manager looks at me then to Rich and says he's sorry. The movie is free, plus I'll give you another two tickets to come back another time and all the snacks we want. He also assures us that the guy will be fired. Richard nods shaking the managers hand thanking him. He goes to the ticket booth and gets the money for our tickets and hands it to Rich. Rich grabs my waist and we walk to the counter. Before we reach it he pulls my face up to look at him. His eyes burn into mine. He stares into them for a moment as if searching for something. After a moment he says "Taylor baby I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. When I walked out the bathroom and I saw him grab your ass I saw red! I was pissed! I guess I'm scared your going to realize you don't wanna be with me. I mean I'm old enough to be your father. I'd understand if you wanted someone younger." I stare at him for a moment. I feel him shuffle uncomfortably. When I don't respond I guess he assumes the worst. "I'll take you home." He grabs my hand and starts to walk but I don't move. I pull him to me. I pull his face down to mine and kiss him deeply before I pull away and look into his saying "Richard Speight Jr. you big goof! I love you! I don't want anyone else. I loved you before I even knew you. I loved you the first time I saw you on Supernatural but I never thought I'd ever get to meet you let alone become your girlfriend. Sometimes I still feel like this is all a dream that I'm gonna wake up from." He smiles pulling me to him kissing me. "Taylor Nicole Ackles I can assure you this is not a dream. I loved the moment I saw you on twitter with Rob. I knew I had to get to know you but I never in my wildest dreams would ever thought you'd wanna be with me." I smile kissing him again. "Can we get some snacks now." He laughs pulling me to the counter.

We stand in line. There's about 3 people in front of us. He stands behind me wrapping his arms around pulling me back into him. He pulls me tightly against him as he rests his head on top of mine. I smile pushing my ass back into him. I hear him let out a soft groan as he breaths into my neck and whispers "Gorgeous you're such a tease!" I smirk pushing harder "I don't know what your talking about Rich!" I feel him get slightly hard and I smile. We get to the counter and we get a bunch of candy, some popcorn, nachos and two drinks. We walk into the theater room. "Where do you wanna sit Gorgeous?" I led him to the middle to the room and sit. We sit and wait for the movie to start.

I smile as Rich puts his arm over my shoulders and pulls me close to him. I lean my head on his shoulder. There is only us and one other couple in the theater. After about 10 minutes the movie starts. I watch about 5 minutes of the movie and get bored. I smile resting my hand on Rich's leg close to his crotch. I feel time tense as my hand slides closer to his cock. I smile as I hear him let out a soft moan as I start to rub him through his pants. He leans down and whispers "Taylor baby what are you doing?" I look up at him and whisper back "I wanna feel your cock in my hand Rich!" He groans as I unzip his pants and slide my hand into his pants then his boxers and grab a hold of his semi hard cock starting to stroke him. His head falls back as a moan escapes his lips. As I stroke he gets harder. I pull his cock out of his pants and continue to stroke him as I pull his face to mine and make out with him. He kisses me deeply as his tongue outlines my lips. I moan allowing him entry to my mouth. His tongue invades my mouth. I smile starting to suck on it as I continue to stroke him. He pulls away groaning as he buries his head in my hair. "Gorgeous I'm not gonna last much longer." I smile leaning down taking him into my mouth. He groans loudly "OH FUCK!" I giggle sucking and stroking. After about 2 more minutes he groans as his body tenses he releases his load into my mouth. I smile sucking him clean and also swallow his load. As I sit up he puts his cock back into his pants. He pulls me to him and whispers "Taylor you're so bad! That was so fucking hot baby!" I smile leaning my head on him. We sit and watch the rest of the movie. When its over Rich grabs my hand leading me outside to his car. 

He opens my door before going to the drivers side. As we drive down the road he looks over at me. "I guess I need to get you home Gorgeous." I look at him and pout. He laughs "Believe baby I don't want to. I want to take you back to my hotel and cuddle with you all night but I don't think your parents would like that much." I give him a seductive grin, "Only cuddling." Richard glances at me for a moment as he laughs. "Yes baby only cuddling. You've had enough fun for one night." I giggle as we pull onto my street. I sigh not wanting this night to end. 

He pulls into my driveway and parks. He looks over at me as tears fill my eyes. I don't look at him trying to hide them. He grabs my chin forcing me to look at him. He frowns "Baby please don't cry! You know you'll see me soon. You're going to see so much of me in the next few weeks you're going to be sick of me." He kisses my forehead. We get out and he walks me to the door. He pulls me to him and kisses me. "Good night Gorgeous! I'll talk to you later. I love you!" I smile Good night Rich! I love you!" He kisses me once more before I turn and walk inside. 


	31. Girl's Day

I sigh as I close the door and head up the stairs to my room. I pull off my dress and smile calling Rich. He answers on the second ring. "Hey Gorgeous! What are you doing?" I smile plopping down on my bed. "Laying in my bed in only my panties." I hear him let out a groan and I chuckle. "What's wrong Richie?" He's silent for a moment. "Taylor you know exactly what's wrong. Now all I can think about is you laying there all naked and exposed." I grin deciding to play with him some more. "MMM Rich come touch me! I'm so wet baby! I want to feel your hands on my body!" He groans more. "Taylor baby please don't tempt me! You have no idea how much I want to turn my car around and come make love to you again but baby I don't think it would be respectful of me to make love to you in your parents house." I let out a sigh "Fine Rich you win but can you at least send me a picture when you get home." He laughs "Yes baby I will. Now get some sleep you're going to have a long day tomorrow with Danneel and Genevieve." I sigh. "Yeah you're right. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you Rich!" I love you Taylor! Sweet dreams my Gorgeous sexy girl!" I smile "Good night my sexy boyfriend." I hang up and crawl under the sheets. I hear my phone ding. I pick it up seeing Richard sent a picture message. I smile opening and get instantly horny. He sent a photo of himself layin in bed i'm assuming naked because he has the covers almost all the way down. I can almost see his cock. I text him back.

Me: RICHARD! You're so mean!

Rich: What are you talking about baby? ;-)

Me: Don't act all innocent with me Mister! You knew what you'd do to me if you sent that picture! 

Rich: Awe! Are you all hot and bothered now Gorgeous? Are you thinking of my cock inside that tight pink pussy again! Damn it!!!! 

Me: =D What's the matter Richard you get yourself all worked up!?!?

I take a picture of myself in my panties and send it to him.

Me: Here you go baby! Don't you miss running your hands all over my body?

Rich: Fuck Taylor! You're making it very hard not to come back to your house. 

Me: RICHARD! I need you!!! Please come back and make love me again!!!! 

Rich: FUCK TAYLOR! Please stop tempting me! Go to sleep baby!!! I'll see you later!

Me: LOL! You're no fun Rich! Good night! 

I put my phone on my nightstand and close my eyes and fall asleep dreaming of Richard. I wake up the next morning with a text from Gen saying her and Danneel will pick me up at 9 am. I look at the time on my phone seeing it's 7:30. I get up and go take a quick shower, then do my hair and makeup. I decide to wear some ripped skinny jeans and the shirt Rich got me for my birthday. When I'm done getting ready I head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and see my mom drinking coffee. "Good morning mom. I'm going out with Danneel and Genevieve today." She smiles at me. "Okay Taylor! When are they picking you up." I pour myself some orange juice and say "Any minute now!" I sip my orange juice when I hear the doorbell ring. I smile "That's probably them. I love you mom!" I hug her and run out of the kitchen as she yells after me. "I love you too Taylor!"

I get to the door and open it to see I smiling Genevieve and Danneel. "You ready for some fun Tay!" I smirk back at her. We get to the car and"Yes of course I am. It's been so long since the three of us hung out. I've missed you both so much." They both smile and say together "We've missed you too!" We get in the car and Danneel starts to drive. She looks back at me. "So Tay what do you wanna do today?" I smile at her. "How about some shopping and maybe a mani/pedi!" They both giggle as Gen says "That sounds like fun! Btw I love the shirt Taylor!" I grin "Thanks! Richard bought it." She laughs "Sounds about right!" 

About 30 minutes later we are pulling into the mall. We get out and head inside laughing and carrying on. "So Taylor what do you want to do first?" I look over at them smiling. "How about we do a little shopping first." They both smile as we walk into a dress store. We look at a bunch of clothes all trying on different things. After a while I feel my phone vibrate. I pull it out my pocket and see a text from Rich. 

Rich: Hey baby! I know you're with Danneel and Genevieve but I really miss you! 

I chuckle as I text him back.

Me: Hey ! I miss you too!

Just as I send the message Danneel grabs my phone. "Hey this is girls day no men allowed!" I laugh as she hands me my phone back.

Me: But Danneel says we can't talk right now. She says it's girls day and no men allowed. 

Rich: ='( Okay Gorgeous! Guess I'll have to find something else to fill my time.Text or Call me when you can. Here's a picture for you!!! Love you!

He sends a picture and my core heats up. He must have just gotten out of the shower because his skin is wet and he's wrapped in a towel.

Me: RICHARD your so mean!! 

Rich: ;-P Did I get you all hot and bothered baby. 

Me: RICHARD SPEIGHT you knew damn well what sending that picture would do to me! You'll pay for it later! I really have to go Danneel and Gen and giving me looks! Love 

Rich: MMMM baby is that a promise!!! =( Okay! Enjoy your day Gorgeous! Love you!

I read his last message and smile as I put it back in my pocket. Gen gives me a look before looking at Danneel and they both share a smile and look back at me. "Dan if I didn't know any better I'd say our sweet Taylor is smitten with our dear friend Richard!" My face blushes as I look at the two of them causing them to laugh and pull me with them to some more clothes racks. They ask me questions. Store after store we walk in. Until finally Danneel says "Okay Mani/Pedi time?" The three of us relax as we get our Mani/Pedi. As we are sitting we are getting our pedicures the girls sit back and close their eyes relaxing. I take the opportunity to text Rich. 

Me: Rich I really miss you! 

I smile as he almost immediately responds back.

Rich: I miss you to my Gorgeous girl more than anything. You still with Dan and Gen?

Me: Yes! We are getting mani/Pedi's right now. They are both relaxed with their eyes closed so I thought I'd text you for a minute while they were not paying attention. 

My body trembles as I read his next message. 

Rich: Baby how much longer are you going to be with them. I miss you horribly! I'm aching to feel your soft body under mine moaning my name!

Me: I don't know how much longer. I don't know what else they have planned for the day! RICHARD! Now you have me thinking of your hands and lips on my body.

Rich: I'm sorry baby! I'll make up to you I promise! 

Just as I'm about to text him back I hear Gen clear her throat next to me. "You better not be texting a certain Arch-Angel/ Trickster Taylor!" I look up with a guilty look on my face causing them both to laugh. "I'm sorry! I just miss him!" They both laugh more. "Hey Gen do you remember when your relationship with Jared was new and you couldn't get enough of him!" Gen smiles "Ah yes! Now I can't wait to get away from him sometimes!" I blush as they smile at me. Danneel looks at me before saying "Tay we are only teasing you. We know this is all new to you. We both know what it's like to have a new relationship and to always want the one you love around." I smile back at them. "I love you both so much!" They smile as we all get up and as we go to pay. Danneel insists on paying for mine saying it can be part of my graduation present. I smile hugging them both. "You both are the best!" I hug them both as we all giggle and Danneel says "How about we go get something to eat?" Gen and I both nod in agreement. 

We walk back to the car and climb in. Gen pulls out her phone texting someone. Danneel pulls out her phone and looks up at Gen smiling and nodding. Gen then texts someone again. I can't but think What are these two up to! I'm broken from my thoughts by Danneel asking "So what are we eating ladies!" I look at the two of them "Whatever ya'll want is fine with me." We decide to go eat Hibachi. Gen texts whoever she was texting as we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. "Who are you texting Gen?" She smiles saying "Jared."

Skip the lunch because I'm lazy!

When we are done eating we walk outside. I pause seeing Richard leaning against Danneel's car. He smirks at me as I run and leap into his arms as he catches me I wrap my legs around his waist. He chuckles holding me close. "Well hello to you to baby!" I kiss him. "What are you doing here Rich?" He grins looking back a Gen and Danneel. He puts me back down on the ground and I turn to them. They are both smirking. Danneel looks at me before saying " We knew that you were missing Rich so we decided to text him and surprise you." I feel bad. "I'm sorry guys. I guess I kinda ruined girls day." They giggle as Gen "Taylor you didn't! We had an awesome time today and we know how it is with a new relationship. We have both been there. Now go have some fun with Rich! We will see you tomorrow for your graduation." I smile thanking them both turning my attention back to Rich. I spin in his arms. "So Rich what are we doing?" He only grins taking my hand leading me back to his car. 

Once we're back to his car he looks around before pushing me into the side of the car and kisses me deeply. I moan into his mouth as his hands roam my body. I nip at his lip and grab lightly at his hair! He groans into my mouth. I pull away breathlessly needing air. "What was that for?" He smirks at me "I just missed you baby !" I giggle "Rich you just saw me last night." He smirks at me "True but you've gotten me worked up with all those naughty pictures and texts you kept sending me last night. I barely slept because all I could think about was making love to you!" I giggle more pulling him to me kissing him hard as my hand slides up his shirt causing him to moan. "MMM Baby!! I need you!" I smirk into his mouth. I pull away as I lean in and whisper into his ear "So take me Rich! Fuck me on your hood again!!" He growls his voice is husky "You sure Gorgeous??" I grab his crotch through his tight jeans. "Yes Rich!"He lifts me and places me on the hood of his car as he attacks me kissing roughly! I reach down and attempt to undo his belt. He smiles into my mouth as he pulls away breathless. "Impatient much Gorgeous!" I only groan as a get his belt undone and then unbutton and unzip his pants before sliding my hand into his pants. "FUCK TAYLOR!" I moan "Yes Rich fuck me already. He growls unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them off. 

He pulls me to the edge of the hood as he pulls his pants down pulling my panties out of the way. He roughly shoves himself into me groaning as he does. He pounds into me hitting my g-spot almost immediately. I bite my lip trying to hold in my screams as Rich continues to thrust into me. He pulls me to him kissing me deeply before whispering "Baby don't! I wanna hear you scream my name!" I grin at him. "OH MY CHUCK! RICH DON'T STOP!" He groans "That's it baby cum for me!" He thrusts a few more times as I feel the knot in my stomach release. I feel myself tighten around his cock as he lets go spilling his seed deep into me! I groan pulling him to me! "Rich your so bad!"He remains inside me and groans into my neck. "I can't help it Gorgeous I can't keep my hands off of you!"I smile wiggling my hips causing him to let out a moan.


	32. Hotel Fun

He starts to grow slightly hard again causing me to groan into his ear. "Rich!" He chuckles as he pulls out pulling his jeans back up. I pout causing him to laugh. "More later baby! Now lets get going." I smile and smack his ass as he walks away causing him to turn and give me a half smirk. I climb back into his car as we start to drive out the parking lot. "So Rich where are we going?" He smirks at me before glancing back at the road. "I figured we'd go back to my hotel and watch some movies and cuddle before I have to get you back home." I slide my had up his leg resting right beside his crotch causing him to let out a moan. "Taylor you better watch where those hands wander!" I lean over and nip at his earlobe as I run my hand across his crotch. "Why Richard what will happen if I don't!" 

He grins at me "You'll find out later!" I giggle as we pull into his hotel. I get out of the car heading to the hotel but Richard grabs my arm pulling me to him and pushes me into the car. "Richard Speight what are you doing?"

He kisses my neck. I moan his name causing him to laugh and pull away. "Richard!" He smirks pulling me to him again starting to make out with me as his hands roam my body. We are so busy making out until I hear someone say something. "Hey you two get a room!" I pull away from him and laugh when I see Rob walking toward us. "Robbie what are you doing here?" He walks over to us and chuckles. "I'm staying at this hotel Tayser. I went out to go get something and was walking back when I saw the two of you sucking face." I laugh hugging him. He squeezes me. He must hold me a little to long. "Hey Bobbo hands off my lady!" I giggle looking at Rich. "Awe Rich are you jealous of Robbie?" Rob chuckles pulling me to him again and hugging me again. Richard stares for a moment. "Okay come on Taylor stop!"I laugh "Richard you have no reason to be jealous of Rob! He's like my dad!" Rob laughs as the three of us start to walk to the hotel lobby. I jump as Richard grabs my ass. "So Robbie what are you going to do?" We walk to the elevator and walk into it. Richard pushes our floor which also happens to be Rob's floor. 

"I was just gonna go hang out in my room and watch some movies." I look at him and grin. "Come to Richard's room and hang out with us." Rob looks at me then to Rich. "Umm Tayser as fun as that sounds I don't think Rich wants me hanging out in the room with the two of you." I look at Rich and see that he is staring at me with a blank look. "Rich can Rob come hang out with us please?" He just continues to look at me. "Gorgeous I don't know. I was kinda hoping it would be the two of us." I give him a pouty face. "Rich you're going to be here for 3 weeks but Rob has to leave tomorrow after my graduation to go back to filming so please let him come hang out?" Rich looks at me and sighs. "Fine Bobbo can come hang with us." I smile and hug Richard tightly. "Thanks Rich you're the best. I love you!!" He smiles back "Yeah Yeah I know Gorgeous I love you!" The elevator dings and the doors open. Rich takes my arm. "Shall we my lady?" I laugh walking with him as I hold out my other arm for Rob. 

He takes it as we all walk to Rich's room. We get to his room. "So what are we gonna do?" I smile as I plop down on the bed. "We could watch a scary movie." Rich looks at me and then Rob. Rob chuckles "Sounds good to me. You up to it Rich?" Rich laughs sitting next to me pulling me to him. "Hey Bobbo you gonna sit." Rob smiles sitting on the other side of me. "Bobbo grab the remote." He hands Rich the remote. He turns on the TV and flips to the movie channels. "Okay so looks like it's Pet Sematary, The Conjuring, or The Shinning." Rich looks at me and smiles. "You pick Taylor." I look at him then Rob. "No fair why do I have to pick? Robbie you pick." Rich and Rob laugh. "Pet Sematary then." Rich puts on Pet Sematary and pulls me to him. I giggle and lean against him putting my feet in Rob's lap.

"Robbie can you rub my feet?" He laughs "Sure Tayser!" He starts to rub them as the movie starts. I'm busy watching the movie until I feel Rich get slightly hard. I look up at him to see him grinning down at me. I give a what the hell look. He only smirks shrugging his shoulders. I decide to sit up. He shuffles trying to hide his hardness. I laugh causing Rob to look over. He gives me a look of confusion. I ignore him and turn to the movie to see the scene where the little boy is under the bed and slices the old mans heel. I freak out burying my face into Rob's chest not thinking. Rob holds me as I hear Rich mumble something. 

Rob chuckles letting me go as I turn to Rich to see him giving me a look. I smile and lean into him. He holds me but I can feel he's tense. I think to myself What is his problem? Is he seriously jealous of Rob? I grab a pillow from behind me and place it over Rich's lap. He looks at me and I smile up at him as I slowly start to rub him through his jeans. He bites his lip trying to hold in moans. I giggle continuing to tease him for a few minutes until he grabs my hand and pulls me up to him as he whispers in my ear. "Gorgeous you're so wrong and you're gonna pay for it later." I look up at him seeing desire and lust in his eyes. I smile turning back to the movie to see it's ending. I look over to Rob who's yawning. I poke his side "Robster you better not be wimping out on us." He laughs looking over at me then Richard. "Tayser sweetheart I think your boyfriend wants me to leave so I'll leave and I'll see you bright and early in the morning. Love you Tayser!" He gets up and stands next to the bed looking at Richard and me.

I look at him "But Robbie I don't want you to leave! I wanna spend time with you before you have to go back tomorrow." He looks at Rich then back to me. "Tayser I don't have to leave immediately after your graduation. I'll be able to hang out for a little while but for right now I need to get going." I lunge at him trowing my arms around him and leap into his arms causing him to stumble backwards a little. He chuckles as he puts me down. "What the heck Tayser you haven't done that since you were a kid but I really need to go so I can get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow bye." He looks at Rich and shakes his hand. "See you later Richie!" Rob walks out the door. I'm lost at staring at the door I jump when Rich grabs my hips pulling me to him. "Taylor baby what was that all about. You acted like you didn't want to be alone with me!" I smile turning in his arms. "Richie honey it's not that. I just miss Rob a lot sometimes. He's like my best friend and sometimes I forget how much I miss him until he's not around for a long time." He smiles cupping me face in his hands. "Gorgeous I know Rob means a lot to you but if I'm being honest I would say it kinda made me a little jealous when you lept into his arms instead of mine earlier." 

I smirk pulling him to me kissing his neck then moving up to his ear. I nip at it before whispering "Richie I'm yours!" He groans grabbing my ass and lifting me. I wrap my legs around him tightly. "Gorgeous prove to me that you're mine!" I moan as I kiss him deeply before I pull away. He smiles throwing me playfully onto the bed. He smirks at me. "Wait here gorgeous." I look at him confused as me walks to his suitcase and comes back with a wrapped box and hands it to me. "Rich what is this!" He grins "Open it and find out."

I look at him as I slowly start to open the gift. I get it open to find a very sexy and revealing the nightie. 

I look at it shocked. "Rich! What am I supposed to do with this?" He smirks at me "Model it for me Gorgeous!" I look at him kinda nervous. He notices my nervousness. "Taylor you don't have to if you don't want to." I smile and pull him to me and start to make out with him. I pull away causing him to groan. Giggling I grab the nightie and walk to the bathroom. "I'll be right back Rich!" I smile as I see the desire in his eyes. I close the bathroom door and slowly start to take off all my clothes. I slowly pull on the thin lace thongs that come with the nightie then the nightie itself. I stand there staring at myself in the full length mirror on the back of the door. I begin to get nervous. 

I must be taking to long because before long I hear Rich's voice. "Gorgeous what's taking so long? I'm horny and I need my sexy girlfriend out here to help me!" I chuckle hearing his words. They give me confidence. Taking a deep breath I open the bathroom door and slowly walk out to see Richard's amber eyes scan my body. I hear him mumble "Oh fuck!" I smile standing in the bathroom doorway. He groans "Baby come here please!" I giggle noticing his hardness. "Why don't you come and get me Speight!"

He growls but gets up and slowly walks toward me like a lion stalking his pray. I stand there and just as he is about to reach me I move running from him. He laughs chasing me to the other side of the room. Every time he gets close I move. I go to run from him and stumble over my feet allowing him time to grab my arm and pull me to him. "Ha! Got you gorgeous!" He groans pulling my me back into him. He runs his hands up the nightie causing me to moan. 

I pull away and push him back onto the bed. I stand in front of him and begin to run my hands up my body. Rich just lays watching me with lust in his eyes. He smiles pulling me to him. "Come cuddle with me baby!" I giggle climbing on top of him and grind myself against him. He moans "Taylor baby!" He grabs my hips stopping me. I look at him as he smirks at me."Baby lets just cuddle some Gorgeous!" I smile sliding next him as he puts on another movie. We lay there for the next hour before Richard grabs his phone and looks at it before sighing. I look up at him and ask "What's wrong Rich?" He looks at me "Gorgeous it's late. I should be getting you home." 

I pout and he laughs. "I know baby I don't want to bring you home but you have a big day tomorrow and you need to get some sleep. We both know if you stay here that's not gonna happen besides I don't think your parents would like you staying here with me to much."

I smile "Can we have sex one more time!" Rich laughs pulling me closer to him. "You're a horny little thing gorgeous!" I giggle grabbing his crotch. "I can't help it Richie! You make me feel so amazing!!" He smirks at me as a groan escapes his lips. He grabs me hand "Taylor baby we've had enough sex for one night. Now come on let's get going." 

I pout as I get up and slowly pull of the nightie making sure I bend over front of Rich. I smile hearing him mumble "fuck" under his breath. I wiggle my ass a little. Before I have time to do anything Rich is behind me pulling me into him. "Taylor Nicole Ackles you're such a little tease!" I moan as I feel his arousal poking at my butt. "Richard I have no clue what you're talking about." His hands find my breasts and squeeze as he grinds himself into my ass. "RICH PLEASE!" My head leans back onto his shoulder as my hands reach around and grab his hair. He pulls my ear to his mouth and whispers. "Do you want me to make love to you baby?" I moan. "Yes Rich!" 

He moans "Bend over baby!" I smile doing as he says. I hear his pants unzip and in a matter of minutes he pushes himself into my core causing me to moan out his name. It isn't long before Rich is cumming in me causing me to moan and cum shortly after. He smacks my ass. "Gorgeous how is it you always get your way." I smile turning in his arms and kiss him lightly. "I guess I just know what turns my man on. Now lets get going." I go to the bathroom and grab my clothes and pull them on as Richard pulls his pants back up. We walk out to his car and head to my house. 

SKIP THE CAR RIDE BECAUSE I'M LAZY!

We pull into my driveway and walks me to the door. He kisses me lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow gorgeous." I smile and kiss him again "See you tomorrow Rich! I love you!" He smiles "I love you gorgeous!" He kisses me one more time before I turn and go to walk inside as he goes back to his car. I go up to my room and pull off my clothes and go get in the shower. I let the warm water hit my body as I hear my phone ding. I wash myself and get out wrapping a towel around myself picking up my phone seeing Rich messaged me "Good night my love!" I smile "Good night Rich! See you tomorrow!" 


	33. Graduation Morning Surprise

I fell asleep dreaming of Rich. I woke up to my phone ringing. I roll over grabbing my phone not bothering to see how it is. Still half asleep I answer. "HELLO!" I hear a chuckle and then Rob's voice. "Good Morning my sweet Tayser you ready for today!" I groan into the phone causing him to laugh harder. "ROBBIE!! What time is it?" "Ummmm... 6am!" I groan again. "ROBERT PATRICK BENEDICT you called at 6 in the morning for what!!!!! I really hate you right now." He laughs "OH come on Tayser! You should be excited about today." 

I groan again. "ROBBIE! It's to damn early. I don't have to be up for another 4 hours!!! I hate you bye!" I hear him chuckle again as I hang up! I throw my phone on the pillow next to me and start to drift off to sleep just as my phone starts ringing again. I growl answering again without looking. "FOR FUCKS SAKE CAN'T A GIRL SLEEP IN PEACE!!" There's a silence for a moment before I hear Richards laugh. "Well good morning to you to Gorgeous!" I instantly perk up and feel bad. "Richie I'm sorry I thought that you were Robbie again. He called me a few minutes ago." Richard laughs "I may have to have a talk with Rob. Did he say what he wanted." I laugh "No I didn't really give him the chance to. I was kinda rude and yelled at him and hung up before he had the chance to say much." "Poor Robbie!" I chuckle "What do you want Speight! It's early and I wanna sleep!" 

He laughs, "Ouch baby that hurt! I guess that means you don't want some early morning loving." I moan "Rich don't tease me!" I hear him let out a low mischievous chuckle. "Who said I was teasing you baby! Come outside!" I giggle "Rich are you serious?" "Yes baby!! Get down here!!" I smile and run down the stairs in my low cut tank top and tight booty shorts. I open the door to see Rich's car in the driveway. I hear him groan in my ear as he sees my outfit. "Taylor get out here now!" I smile hanging up and running to the passenger side and climbing in. 

"Rich what are you doing here?" He smirks at me as he pulls my face to his and starts making out with me. I moan as his hands roam my body. He pulls away resting his head against mine. "I couldn't sleep last night after you left. All I could think about was my hands all over your body." As he finishes his sentence I climb on his lap and start rocking on his semi hard erection. "mmm Rich!" He pulls my face down to him giving me a sloppy kiss. He grabs my face kissing me again before he whispers in my ear in a very husky voice "Gorgeous not here!" I groan "RICH Please I need you!!!" I grind harder feeling him grow under me. "FUCK! Baby we will I promise but we are in the middle of your parents driveway. Anyone could see us. Let me drive somewhere a little more secluded." 

I groan again climbing off of him and back into my seat as I buckle my seat belt he zooms out the driveway and down the road a bit. He pulls off the road and turns off the engine. "Now get over here Taylor!!!" I smile climbing back into his lap and begin grinding into him again. "Fuck Baby." He grips my ass squeezing lightly. "These shorts are so sexy! I can almost see your butt cheeks. Your not allowed to wear these around anyone else." I giggle moaning as he nips at my neck and starts sucking lightly. I pull away "Oh no mister no marks!" He groans as I grind harder. "Oh come on baby don't you want everyone to know that you're mine." I smile pulling his ear to mouth nipping as I whisper "Yes Richie I do but not that way. Now are you going to make love to me or not?" I grind harder feeling him grow harder. He moans "Back seat now Taylor!" I smile climbing in the back as he follows behind me. He pulls me onto his lap again making me move my hips back and forth. I groan loving the feeling of his hardness rubbing through my thin shorts. "Rich!" He kisses along my jawline smiling as he hears me moan his name. "Taylor baby! I need to fuck you!!" I groan as I stand pulling my shorts off and tossing them aside as Richard undoes his jeans and pulls them off. He groans at my naked bottom half and tugs at my shirt. "This needs to be off too baby!! I need you bare!!" I smile pulling my shirt off and tossing it.

He pulls me to him and starts kissing my stomach lightly sending chills everywhere. I moan out his name as he goes lower his tongue grazing my clit causing me to whimper in need. "Richard please." He pulls away looking up at me. I give him my pouty face causing him to give me his sexy smirk. "Lay down baby!" I smile doing as he says. He climbs between my legs and starts by kissing down my neck finding my sweet spot licking lightly before going lower. He licks along my collarbone down to my the valley of my breasts. I arch up into him as he takes one of my breasts into his mouth and sucks lightly teasing my other nipple between his fingers. He takes his time with my breasts giving each one equal attention. I groan feeling his hardness on my thigh. I move my hips trying to get him to slide in. I feel him smile as he lets go of one my breasts. He looks down into my eyes as one of his hands wonders over my stomach to my thigh. "Impatient are we Gorgeous?" I grin at him "Rich please no more teasing!" He grins as he leans down kissing his way down my stomach and to my wetness. 

He licks up my center moaning as he tastes me on his tongue. He sucks on my clit a little before pulling away and slowly kissing back up my body. I feel him line himself up with my core poking me lightly. "RICHARD PLEASE!" He grins at me "My gosh Taylor there's no better sound in the world then you begging me to make love to you!"I push my hips up again trying to get him to push in. He groans as he shoves himself in me. "Oh Rich!!" He smiles moving harder and faster. "Taylor I love you!" I smile up at him. "I love you Rich!" He groans as he starts to rub my clit making me arch up causing him to go deeper hitting my g-spot. 

"Gorgeous I'm close cum with me!" I groan again as he pounds into me a few more times as he moans my name. I feel myself tighten around him as he thrusts sloppy into me before we both cum together. He collapses on top of me for a moment trying to catch his breath. "My Gosh Gorgeous you'll be the death of me." I giggle as he rolls off and pulls me into him as we cuddle on the back seat of his car. We lay there for a few minutes before I hear my phone ringing in my pocket. I reach in down onto the floor and pull my phone out of my pocket. I look and see it's Matt calling. I debate whether to answer it. Rich kisses my back as he asks "Who is it baby?" He continues to kiss as I get chills down my spine. "It's Matt." He groans "Don't answer. How long before your parents wake?" I smile throwing my phone down as I climb on top of him and straddle him. "Not for another few hours. Why what do you have in mind Richie?" He gives me a smirk grabbing my hips moving me on him. I moan out his name. 

I feel him get hard again. "Round two!" He grins and nods. I line him with my center and slowly slide down on him. Both of us letting out a moan as I move faster as he thrusts up. It isn't long before we are both cumming again. I collapse onto his chest panting and out of breath. He chuckles running his fingers through my hair. "You okay Gorgeous?" Unable to speak I just grunt causing him laugh. "I'm assuming that's a yes." I chuckle and look up to kiss him lightly right as my phone goes off again." This time a text message. I pick it up and see a message from Jensen. I open it. 

Jensen: Hey Tay! So I came over to surprise you and to my surprise you were not in your bed. I'm only assuming that your with Rich. Mom and Dad are still asleep but if I were you I'd hurry home before they wake cuz I'm not covering for you jerk! LOL Love you kid.. see you when you get here. 

I respond back as Richard asks who it is this time.

Me: Hey Jay! Yes I'm with Rich. Apparently he had the same idea of surprising me but he beat you to the punch. Your such a bitch for not covering but I still love you! I'll be home shortly! 

I look up at Rich as I send the message. "That was Jensen. He said he came to surprise me but found that I wasn't there. He said he knows I'm with you and that I better hurry and get home before my parents wake because he isn't covering for me." Rich smirks "That sounds like Jensen. We better get you home then. Don't want you getting into trouble because of me." He kisses me once more before I get off of him and grab my shorts and pull them back on as he gets dressed again to. Once we are both dressed we get back into the front seats and Richard slowly drives back to my house. Once we reach the drive he looks over at me and grabs my hand and pulls it to his mouth and kisses lightly. "I'll see you soon my gorgeous girl! I love you!" I smile leaning over and kissing his cheek. "See you soon baby! I love you." I give him a quick kiss and get out the car and run onto the porch and watch him drive off before I go inside. 

I walk upstairs to my room to see Jensen laying on my bed waiting for me. "Hey Bitch what are you doing in my room!" He looks over at me and smiles. "Hey Jerk told you I was waiting for you didn't feel like going back downstairs so I decide I'd wait here. That a problem." I laugh and jump onto the bed with him. "No I don't guess so! So what is my surprise?" He grins "Me and you hanging out until you have to get ready for tonight. Now get dressed I'm taking you out." I smile and hug him "Jay are you serious! We haven't hung out just the two of us since I was like 10." He squeezes me a little to tightly. "Yes kid! You're stuck with me for the next few hours now get your butt showered and dressed. You reek like sex! Which by the way I'm still not happy about." I chuckle as I get up and head to my closet to grab clean clothes then to my bathroom. "Yeah Yeah! Deal with it! I'm an adult now I can do what I want when I want with who I want." As I walk out my closest I see Jensen make a face I laugh and go take a shower.


End file.
